There's No Us In Success
by Heuristic
Summary: Rachel realises Finn is just a major distraction and she needs a little self-discipline to focus on her lifelong ambitions - nothing and no-one will get in her way. Or will they?
1. Chapter 1 v2

**Rachel's almost doormat like behaviour with Finn persuaded me she needed to grow a spine hence the following effort. Un-betaed as I'm just floating it out there to see whether it's worth continuing... (take 2)**

* * *

The turning point, the big eureka moment, had been as Finn's locker door slammed shut and he angrily accused her of  
doing to him precisely what he was doing to her – ignoring her dreams. She had stopped the pleading "I can't do it without you' from escaping her lips as she suddenly realised that it just wasn't true. Given the current state of their relationship she couldn't do it _with_ him. Sounds faded away and her vision blurred slightly as suddenly snippets of her Dads less than enthusiastic remarks about her 'delightfully naïve' and 'cutely Neanderthal' boyfriend combined with Quinn's assertion that she was destined for great things started to play loudly through her brain.

A spur of the moment suggestion of co-running a swimming pool business in Hollywood was meant to compete with her lifetime ambition of Broadway? Unbelievable. The scales had been lifted from her eyes – just how long had she been wandering about in a, probably excess after-shave induced, coma? Why was she suddenly exposed to the full extent of her errors when double calculus was beckoning? Never mind the infinitesimally small amount of change her maths teacher was always on about, she was going for a seismic shift to rival the size of an extinction event. When did she become a doormat? She had taken her eye off the ball – perhaps not the best metaphor for someone who was as sportingly challenged as she was - but now she was back on track and focussing on the important things in life. New York, Nyada, and Broadway – everything else could wait. Or more accurately, everyone else could go hang particularly one Finn Hudson.

Rachel's road to Damascus moment – Christian tales loomed large in her schooling if not her home life- was sufficient for her to veer into juvenile delinquent territory by deciding to skip her first ever lesson in the entirety of her school career so far. In fact it was a decision that would directly lead her into skipping the second ever lesson of her school career as the Spanish Inquisition that occurred if only turning up for the second of a double lesson was possibly worse than that for not attending both lessons at all.

Rachel stumbled into the darkened auditorium hoping for privacy and for some soundproofing when she finally let herself vent at what a doormat she had been for far too long. Her yell of anguish and exasperation reverberated in a satisfying fashion around the cavernous space. She drew in a deep breath and yelled again this time aiming to rattle anything that wasn't nailed down; papers sliding to the floor and an abandoned half full glass that she was sure shook were the best she could manage rather than shaking the very foundations of the building. Rachel was disappointed that her newfound rebelliousness wasn't sufficient to throw all her personal decorum standards out of the window so her intended bellow of a swear word actually came out as a half whispered barely audible even to herself "Fuck". She tugged Finn's ring off her finger and placed it on the top of the piano from where it mocked and taunted her. Such a small band of metal to hold her captive. Suddenly her spirits felt as if they were soaring, the shackles were off and finally she could breathe properly for the first time in ages. No more worrying about anyone else's thoughts and feelings, whether she was too loud, too annoying or too clever – she could just be.

Rachel seated herself at the piano and gazed around the stage in front of her. This was supposed to be the springboard to a successful bright and illustrious career in performance not the springboard to part ownership of one of a multitude of failing pool businesses. She was destined to be escorted to star studded events not following after Finn to ensure he didn't forget his lunch in between filming adverts for toothpaste, shampoo and probably ladies razors if she were to capitalise on her strengths. What has Finn been thinking - did thinking even come into it? There was that whole Sebastian photo shopped picture debacle which Finn managed to turn into her selfish fault when she wasn't prepared to stand down from the Glee club to spare his blushes. How did that Warblers plan to humiliate Finn suddenly become her fault? If roles were reversed would Finn have been keen to give up his quarterback position to protect her reputation? Fat chance, he'd probably be telling her the picture was flattering and that she needed to learn not to take herself so seriously.

In fact why on earth did Finn actually want to go out with her when he spent most of his time criticising and undermining her without even trying to be subtle about it? Surely the awkward sex they occasionally had when she really couldn't get herself out of it was hardly an incentive? She shuddered, another plus point in favour of ending this disastrous relationship. Why everyone made such a big deal about sex mystified her - an awkward, sweaty, slightly uncomfortable closeness certainly didn't win any prizes with her. She felt a flush of embarrassment just at the memory of awkward Finn inspired encounters - probably best not to dwell on it, it was hardly as if practise was improving anything.

Perhaps her second step to emancipation now that the ring was removed was to de-Finn her locker, car, bedroom and life. She might as well do that now that she'd voluntarily absented herself from the first two lessons and would need to be devoting some of her time to catching up on what she missed. Meanwhile it was time to ' wash that man right out of my hair and send him on his way' with hopefully a better outcome than Nellie managed in that movie. Rachel put the ring into her pocket, returning that needed to go on her to do list as well she reminded herself as she skipped to her locker with a spring in her step.

All that time spent creating a backdrop to her schooling with excessive hearts, flowers and cute kittens, all to no avail. No amount of dressing could disguise the fact that really Finn was not leading man material and what had started out as cute goofiness was now morphing into an irritating lack of common sense or empathy. They were unsuited on so many levels (even ignoring the obvious height joke - definitely an unsuitable level), Finn couldn't sing, dance or think as well as her. Maybe he could play football better than her but he couldn't do it well enough to earn a living at. These were Finn's glory years whilst her were still yet to come.

* * *

Quinn was the first person to notice something was wrong with Rachel and that was partly because her new disabled status meant she was parked in a front row position close to the door, next to the ever-keen Ms Rachel Berry. As the hands on the clock finally reached the 'lesson starts now' position Quinn found herself exchanging puzzled glances with her maths teacher as their eyes circled round clock-door-Rachel's seat and back. A rather disconcerted Mr Price finally pulled his attention away from the vacant chair and lure of the clock long enough to start the lesson. Managing to keep any hint of enthusiasm or excitement out of his voice, he soon had the class embarking on a repetitive exercise that would stifle the need for thought. He might need to think about working through the trickier examples now that his go-to-student for presenting concise yet accurate worked solutions to the class had actually dared to miss his lesson.

Quinn was busy trying to recall a time when Rachel had actually missed a lesson or even been late to one as she mechanically completed the exercise in front of her. She had long ago given up trying to figure out why Rachel's movements and activities so fascinated her or even why that - she hesitated to call it an obsession but it sometimes felt like it might border on one - interest had escalated since finding herself in this damned chair. She skilfully directed her thoughts away from contemplation of her present circumstances and the downward depressive spiral that would lead her into and instead pondered on Rachel's absence. Her thoughts drifted into likely explanations - although maybe that alien abduction one wasn't that likely - until the sight of Rachel's car (or at least an identical model to Rachel's car) caught her attention for driving out of the student car park rather than into it. A family emergency? A mental breakdown ? A bid for freedom?

There was no sign of Finn in the car and he hardly let Rachel out of his sight theses days – apart from during lessons as he was hardly Rachel's intellectual equal. Quinn managed to contain her snort. He had even taken to hauling Rachel away by the elbow from the end of classes regardless of whether she was mid-conversation. There had been a power shift in the dynamic of Finn and Rachel's relationship; she seemed to have handed over control to Finn and rarely asserted herself. Quinn felt the change could be traced back to her accident, but then again a blow to the head, serious injuries and rather serious drugs did tend to mess up your memory amongst other things. If that was Rachel driving out of school and missing lessons then something must be seriously wrong. Quinn's fingers inched stealthily towards her phone, one way to find out. It took her a while to settle on a suitable message- something not too accusatory with a hint of humour.

**You're missing a particularly enthralling calculus lesson. Mr Price singing derivatives is not to be missed. Q**

It took ages to type the message longhand and the chances of being caught were much higher but she'd listened to Rachel's complaints about text speak being one step away from illiteracy, if not idiocy, and so she adjusted her own behaviour in the hope of encouraging a speedy response. It was only after she pressed the send button that she remembered the perils of driving and texting - never mind, Rachel would have far more sense than to take her eyes off the road to read her messages. As she finished that thought her phone almost immediately vibrated with a reply - or maybe not.

**Calculus does not enthral, Mr Price does not sing and school does not appeal. R**

Quinn was none the wiser and racking her brains on how to move the conversation forward. Rachel's reply seemed terse despite its length although compared to conversations she'd had with Rachel, text or spoken, since the accident this reply was positively loquacious. Quinn speedily typed a response

**Next time promise you'll take me with you rather than abandoning me to suffer the mind-numbing effects of double calculus on my own, even my pencil is weeping in despair**. Q

Quinn was unsurprised but nevertheless disappointed by the absence of a reply and reluctantly returned to the task at hand before deciding a final attempt at communication was needed.

**I'm bereft at not being able to cast my admiring gaze on your **

The stealthy approach of Mr Price caught her out and in her haste to hide her phone she accidentally pressed send. He laboriously checked her answers as she tried to hide her phone between her thigh and her chair. He muttered something incomprehensible, which she judged on balance to be possibly positive feedback, before he moved stealthily on. Quinn hurriedly retrieved her phone, reread what she had written and promptly blushed. She was hastily typing the end of her sentence ' neatly scripted, unfailing correct answers' when her phone screen lit up with an incoming text from Rachel

**Well if it's confession time I can rarely drag my eyes away from the gloriously smooth planes of your**

Quinn smothered her laughter as she deleted her draft text. Dare she continue with whatever game this was? It didn't take much imagination on her part.

**I dream of gently brushing my fingertips over your deliciously perfectly formed**

Quinn pressed send before she had a chance to reconsider. She was thinking lips and hadn't really considered what the innocent version should be. It gave her a bit of a shock to realise that she really did just want to touch Rachel's lips. When did that happen? Her phone lit up with a reply almost immediately

**I long to run the tip of my tongue along the alluring mouth-watering edge of your**

Quinn hadn't realised it was possible to simultaneously gasp, laugh and blush until she read Rachel's reply. She was struggling to fit 'pert' and 'quivering' into a suggestive sentence in her head as disapproving Mr Price loomed over her and suggested she take the opportunity to go and splash some water on her face. Quinn wheeled herself away from the room at speed.

* * *

Across town Rachel had finished removing Finn photos from around her room - an effort to induce envy from any marketing company just from the sheer scale of the displays. She had been rather zealous in trying to promote Finn as some Godlike figure; they'd always be a job for her in publicity in North Korea judging by her stellar efforts. Rachel adjudged it to be a sign of maturity that she didn't rip up or shred any of the multitudes of photos but instead just piled them up in the recycling. True, her bedroom walls were looking a little bare but she'd soon rescue her carefully stored Broadway posters and playbills and restore them to their rightful places. Thank goodness she was being distracted by a rather out of character text conversation with Quinn so she didn't dwell in a maudlin fashion on happier times with Finn. Her interactions with Quinn had been minimal ever since the fiasco of her attempted wedding to Finn. She snorted, marrying Finn, what on earth was she thinking and why did no one, beyond Quinn, attempt to stop her?

Rachel had desperately wanted to apologise for being indirectly responsible for Quinn's accident but acute embarrassment and a seriously uncute fiancé had stopped her. Finn had made such a big deal about her slighting and humiliating him with her irrational insistence about Quinn's presence at their wedding and her refusal to go ahead until Quinn arrived, which of course never happened, that she daren't mention Quinn without Finn reliving all his frustrations and her failings yet again. It was almost as if Finn thought Quinn had staged the car accident just to thwart him. The one time she had dared to point out that staging a nearly fatal car accident that left you paralysed, no matter how allegedly temporarily, was a little extreme even for someone with Quinn's strength of character, she had been genuinely scared that a puce faced, trembling with rage Finn would actually hit her. She had quickly persuaded herself she was imagining things but it didn't stop her adjusting her behaviour by never being the first to mention Quinn and never making any remark that Finn might judge to be disparaging about his mental faculties. It had, quite frankly, been an exhausting undertaking having to carefully filter everything she said in order not to cause offense.

Rachel glanced at her phone; maybe her last text was a little too risqué and had left Quinn mortally offended and unable to formulate an outraged text back. It had been such a fun interlude to be swopping slightly suggestive texts with Quinn even if it was hard to believe such an exchange was happening with the ex- celibacy club president. Mind you, Quinn never did anything by halves; she didn't just break her vow of chastity but became pregnant too. Rachel smiled, no doubt Quinn wouldn't just end up walking after this bout of temporary paralysis but would probably win a gold medal for a long distance running event. She had immense admiration for the willpower and determination that made Quinn stand out from her peers. Others might chose her classical beauty as the thing that made Quinn stand out - and she was stunningly attractive, Rachel had no problem in admitting that - but that steely inner core was a far rarer thing. Rachel's musing were cut short by the ringing of her phone. She picked it up to note a call from a blocked number - now that had never happened to her before.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking, can I help you?" Rachel internally rolled her eyes before consoling herself with the fact that at least she'd left Barbra out of her ridiculously formal response.

"Ms Berry I am currently doing an attendance spot check at McKinley High so please would you inform me of the reason for your absence" said a business like female voice

"I ..um..er..well ..I'm ill" Rachel finally managed to formulate a sentence. Trust her luck, skip only two lessons in the whole entirety of her school career and get caught out by the truancy officer - her Dads were going to kill her with their wide-eyed heart-clutching disappointment.

"I see, an illness that suddenly overcame you in the school car park but left you well enough to drive home?" inquired the politely inquisitive voice

"I um yes" spluttered Rachel feeling her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

"Well enough to text and answer your phone?" pushed the voice. Rachel was finally managing to connect the dots.

"Indeed" responded Rachel,' But I can think of no more charitable or noble act than helping the differently-abled survive double calculus via the medium of text..…Quinn, what are you doing?' The eruption of laughter from the other end of the phone reassured Rachel she was right.

"Mr Price excused me from class after I snorted rather loudly at your text. You're missing what might turn out to be the boring lesson ever. I intend to tutor you so you have a fully accurate appreciation of what you've missed" 'threatened Quinn

"That sounds great, although unless you master the art of the monotone I doubt you'll rival the ennui Mr Price can achieve."

"Rachel" Quinn switched tone to a serious one," Why are you okay chatting with me now when you've been practically ignoring me since my accident?'

There was such a long silent pause that Quinn began to think she'd been cut off – damn her curiosity - until a very small Rachel voice responded

"Because I'd lost sight of the real me.'

There was another lengthy pause as Quinn struggled to think of how to reply.

"Anyway,' said Rachel far too brightly," don't let me distract you from whatever mathematical epiphany Mr Price has planned as the climax of his lesson"

"As if" snorted Quinn before adding," Will you be in later?" and then more hesitantly " Do you want to talk about why you skipped school?"

"Yes and no" replied Rachel briskly," Now you need to go, I'll see you later" and with that the call ended.

Quinn was feeling bit put out at the rather abrupt end to the conversation until her phone vibrated with the arrival of yet another text from Rachel

**I'll be in later as I'm unable to resist the lure of a wonderful pair of perfectly shaped...**

Quinn was still laughing as she wheeled herself back to her desk. At least Rachel and her were now communicating so finally the opportunity to build a friendship existed. She just needed to fit 'pert' into a salacious sentence to outdo any of the previous offerings to keep their unexpected dialogue open. After all, everyone knew Rachel was unable to resist a challenge and Quinn was positively aquiver with delicious anticipation ...she began to type a text.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone kind enough to review **

* * *

One of the problems that really irked Quinn about being permanently waist to chest height of those around her was that she tended to be ignored despite the sheer amount of space her wheelchair took up. It was almost as if not being at the approximately the same eyelevel suddenly made her become invisible – and don't even start her on how by being in a wheelchair people considered her deaf or unable to answer for herself deferring instead to those around her. She wanted to shout, "I've injured my legs not my ears or my brain"

Most people ignored her apart from irritants like bible boy. He seemed determined to save her soul regardless of her own wishes on the matter, seeing her paralysis as some form of God's punishment. That self-righteous self-belief was irritating in the extreme but she needed the lift to physiotherapy rather than constantly disrupting her mother's work schedule and no doubt a good deed everyday meant bible boy was ecstatic about his hopes of getting into heaven. A symbiotic relationship then, she used him as a taxi service and he used her to chalk up good deeds, it would be ideal if he didn't feel the need to talk so much. Quinn sighed, it was beginning to become a bit awkward with him. Anyway she didn't want to think about him anymore than she had to - he was just another incentive, as if she needed any, to be back on her feet as soon as possible.

Science class came and went with still no response to her last text of

**Don't keep me waiting for my daily tantalizing glimpse of taut toned…**

Rachel hadn't appeared for the third lesson so maybe she'd over stated the ' lure of a wonderful pair of perfectly shaped' - Quinn could only think of breasts to finish that sentence but couldn't quite believe that was what Rachel had in mind. Hers were hardly perfectly shaped or wonderful but they were definitely a pair.

Her smile faded as she found herself unwittingly amidst Finn and his bros mid 'I know how to handle women' conversation. Her invisibility shields must have been on maximum setting as although they were all seemingly oblivious to her presence none of them actually bumped into or fell over her chair.

"Nah dude" drawled Finn" Rachel will come around " he glanced at the sceptical looks on his friends' faces. They were underestimating him like always.

"You see with women" Finn used his best authoritative voice hoping no-one would point out that a history of two girlfriends hardly qualified him for the worlds authority status he was claiming," you just need to know the right, well, insecurity" Finn was pleased to recall the correct word. He glanced around the group to check he had their full attention for his words of wisdom.

"I just needed to tell Rachel was being selfish. That's her big fear, so I just need to suggest that perhaps she is and ta da she'll worry about it for a bit and then come weeping and pleading for forgiveness. The only way to stop being selfish is for her to do what I want. I just need to be hurt but forgiving and I'll even get a little you know what " the hand gestures were crude but effective in relaying meaning, "out of it. Win - Win" Finn swaggered a bit more noticeably and tried to puff out his chest before deciding that wasn't his best look. The use of the word selfish with Rachel had transformed their relationship for the better. Now he knew how to get his own way without a long drawn out discussion about it that hurt his head.

"Come on man, Rachel's not going to cave that easily" Sam replied," Lifelong dreams and all that."

" Boyfriend trumps Broadway - end of," stated Finn matter of factly. The High school bullying of Rachel had had an effect on her self-image no matter how much she had projected a 'don't care' attitude.

" Rachel thinks no-one else will ever love her and so clings to me and will practically do whatever I ask - and that mouth isn't just talented at singing I can assure you and as for her famed breath control…" Finn fanned himself as if overheated at the memory.

His smug grin was enough to make an increasingly annoyed Quinn, wheeling along in the midst of the conversation, feel nauseous - never mind the unwelcome images threatening to take root in her mind.

" So you've found one true love?" asked Sam disbelievingly as he dragged his mind away from the visuals Finn was creating in his head.

Finn laughed as he slapped Sam on the back. It wouldn't do for him to look head over heels for one girl.

" Come on, dude, I didn't say that, I'll always have my eye out for an upgrade but meanwhile enjoy the perks eh?" Finn yet again felt the need to indicate what perks he meant with a rather ill judged thrust of his hips.

"Nearly getting married hardly suggests keeping an eye out for an upgrade," muttered Sam.

"Look, I never thought Rachel's dads would let it go that far. I wasn't gonna go through with it," Finn defended himself," You know what Rachel's like, a sucker for the grand gesture and much happier about putting out after the ring was on her finger."

"Yeah, sure" replied Sam, "It didn't look like you were reluctant considering the pressure you put on Rachel to go ahead even when one of her bridesmaids was missing."

Finn could feel himself losing control of his temper, that manipulative bitch Quinn had just been proving a point by being late. She'd taken him aside just after the engagement to persuade him that it wasn't in Rachel's best interests to get married so young and that if he really cared for her…he'd lost the thread of the lecture at that point because putting Rachel first was never going to work, right? Still, it was good to know Quinn was still burning a candle for him. With her reputation for loose morals he knew where to go if Rachel continued to be so unenthusiastic about intimacy. Puck stepped up to allow Finn to control his annoyance at Sam.

"Yeah Sam, me an' my bro here are gonna be cleaning pools in Hollywood for a reason," Puck drew the male fantasy of the ideal curves for a woman in the air with his hands,"we're gonna be helping ourselves to some of that" he smirked," a far classier lay than that currently available here in Lima" His raised eyebrows and knowingly nodding head indicated a wealth of experience of Lima's delights.

"And Rachel?" inquired Mike not too impressed with any of the conversation so far. He was beginning to understand the nearly universal disdain that teenage boys were held in. Perhaps he needed a t-shirt with the slogan 'I didn't ask to be a teenage boy' on it.

"Cooking, cleaning, waiting tables to fit the failed actor stereotype but basically looking after her man and his best bro," drawled Puck high fiving with a grinning Finn. They hadn't really thought about what Rachel would do but if his best bro wanted his bed warmer with him then so be it. She could probably get work singing in a bar and maybe they'd get a discount on their drinks.

"It'll be awesome," stated Finn completely oblivious to Mike's disapproving glare. Finn was imagining a ready made career that didn't require College, a best buddy to share beers with at the end of a busy day and a live-in girlfriend to, well, help him relax - surely there couldn't be a much better life available than that? Definitely less hassle and hard work than joining the Army.

Quinn tried to roll herself away from the group; she didn't need to hear anymore of this demeaning nonsense. It beggared belief that she'd not once but twice gone out with Finn. It made her doubt her intelligence even though she knew deep down she'd just needed a boyfriend to keep her Dad off her back and Finn had been quite easy to manipulate back then. Her musings were interrupted by someone calling her name. She found herself joined by a contrite Mike offering to wheel her to wherever she wanted to go.

"It's just talk" offered Mike correctly interpreting Quinn's expression as outrage as they moved out of earshot of the footballing friends. Quinn twisted in her chair so she could look Mike in the eye.

"Really Mike? You really think so?" seethed Quinn "Is disrespecting women some male teenage rite of passage? And as for Finn.." Quinn tailed off unable to verbalise how homicidal she was feeling.

"Well in my experience if Finn was getting as much sex as he likes to suggest he is then he certainly wouldn't feel the need to go on about it," smirked Mike," and he certainly wouldn't have the energy to talk so much. "Now you know why I'm so quiet," he added trying to lighten the mood.

"It's more the complete lack of any appreciation for Rachel's feelings or wishes" blurted out an annoyed Quinn knowing that Finn's hints at having sex with Rachel were in fact causing her inner rage. She just wasn't sure why. Mike's steady questioning look in response was enough to ensure Quinn blushed. It wasn't a point that needed stating, she'd spent years sparing little thought for Rachel's feelings or wishes so maybe her seizure of the moral high ground was a little premature. Quinn sighed. The bullying wasn't something she could now undo no matter how much she regretted it.

"Rachel's a bright girl, she'll figure it out" reassured Mike after watching conflicting emotions play across Quinn's face. This was more than just annoyance at boys being boys. Could it be that Quinn Fabray had a soft spot for..He shut the thought down quickly. That sort of thinking could get you seriously assaulted verbally.

"I'm not convinced. It seems since my accident Finn has turned into a life – sucking vampire draining the energy from Rachel. I just want the old larger than life single minded Rachel back. I'm worried she's going to awake from this stupor when it's too late to find she's married to a philandering Finn and stuck in a dead end job with all her hopes and dreams in tatters" said Quinn dismayed to find her eyes welling with tears at the depressing picture she'd painted. She turned away from Mike hoping he hadn't noticed. The 'married to Finn' seemed to be causing her most distress but she didn't want to dwell on it. She obviously had some unresolved issues with Finn.

"Rachel's been subdued since your accident. Tina thinks she blames herself for it and we know Finn has been.." Mike hesitated as he struggled to put his ideas in words," well, playing on her insecurities and accusing her of choosing you over him"

Quinn faced Mike again with a puzzled expression. What on earth was he on about? Rachel chose Finn over her all the time. Mike sighed before reluctantly explaining further.

"She was adamant she wouldn't go ahead with the wedding unless you were there. Her focus was on your whereabouts and Finn was a very poor second in the attention stakes. He hasn't stopped making her feel guilty about that." Mike's tone indicated what he thought about Finn's clumsy efforts at emotional blackmail. "You can't keep Rachel down for long, she'll bounce back."

"Not in time" muttered Quinn forlornly. Mike squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"I think the old Rachel's on the way back, I watched her struggling not to roll her eyes at some inane Finn comment in the last Glee rehearsal. The rose tinted glasses are finally slipping" Mike reassured her, feeling less confident than he projected. The fact that most people opposed her marriage to Finn had almost made Rachel stubbornly determined to make the relationship work regardless of whether it was right for her or not. Besides Rachel's newfound acceptance socially was due in large part to her relationship with Finn. It was hard to see why a girl who struggled to make friends throughout her schooling would suddenly choose to give that up. He pushed Quinn's chair to join the Glee club lunch table in the refectory. Perhaps he and Tina should make more of an effort to befriend Rachel, maybe they all should.

* * *

As Rachel walked along the corridor Santana's allusion to her being a hobbit couldn't have been more apt – Finn's ring was currently burning a hole in her pocket and her personality did change when she put the ring on with her becoming metaphorically invisible. At least she wouldn't need to be casting the ring into the fires of Mount Doom to rid herself of it but instead she just needed to brave the wrath of Finn. Returning the ring to Mount Dim then - the thought barely raised a smile. No doubt there was some joke about returning rings not being good for your elf but she wasn't going to go there. She was back in school in time for lunch and there was no time like the present to search out Finn, return the ring and move on with her re-invigorated Broadway bound life. So why then did it feel like such a daunting task?

The two tables packed with lively jocks and Cheerios came into her view and she reluctantly made her way to it barely acknowledging the Glee table as she focused on the task in hand. She headed towards the footballers end of the table where Puck was holding court with some of his pool cleaning escapades - not that pool cleaning featured very highly, Puck spent the majority of his time servicing the owners rather than the pools if he was to be believed.

"Finn," Rachel cleared her throat to control the wobble in her voice," can I have a word with you please?"

She heard Finn mutter, " See, told you so" to his now silenced cronies who were giving her more attention than she currently felt comfortable with. Was she being paranoid or did the boys have a rather disturbing fixation with her mouth? She bit her lip nervously.

Finn felt pleased everything was turning out as he predicted, Rachel was obviously nervous about how her fulsome apology would be received. His reputation for having an insight into women would only be enhanced. Maybe his friends would even seek his advice on girlfriend issues after this.

"In private," Rachel added deciding that Finn really wouldn't be able to work that out for himself. Why would she ask to have a word if she was happy about talking in front of his cronies, surely she'd have just launched into whatever she had to say? D'oh. Now would not be a good time to slap her forehead in a mocking manner. She licked her lips nervously and Finn's pals suddenly all looked to be some degree of embarrassed or awkward as well as different shades of red faced. What on earth had Finn been saying about her?

"We can talk here," explained Finn patiently as he relaxed in his seat and leaned back as if granting her an audience with a superior being. It would be ideal if Rachel's apology and pleading for forgiveness as well as another chance to be a better girlfriend had an audience of his bros. This would be excellent for his reputation - he remembered in time not too smile just yet. He was meant to be projecting hurt.

Rachel tried to rein in her annoyance at Finn's inability to meet her part way - the story of their relationship lately or maybe for its entirety now she came to think about it.

"It concerns you and me so I'd rather we had a private word," Rachel explained patiently turning the ring over in her pocket. She imagined calmly placing the ring on the table, announcing "we're over", turning on her heel and executing a perfect walk out, head held high and spirits soaring even higher. Possibly a little too dramatic for present circumstances and a performance unlikely to be appreciated by her currently orally fixated audience. She ran her tongue along her upper lip, yep definitely orally fixated. Thank goodness she'd decided not to snack on the banana in her bag as she'd headed over.

"Rachel we're all friends here," smarmed Finn knowing that it was really all his friends here not hers," I'm happy for you to talk to me in front of our friends". His knowing smug grin to his mates although irritating her also told her he didn't have an inkling of what she was about to say. Surely he wouldn't want an audience for the ending of a relationship?

"Please Finn, let's just you and I talk" Rachel was adamant that she wouldn't plead so she kept her tone steady and firmly met Finn's gaze with her own. She could see he was surprised at the eye contact unfortunately it'd be hindsight that would enable him to decipher her look as his emotional intelligence quota was well below average.

"If you've something to say Rachel then just say it. Otherwise there's other things I need to be doing," he said testily, slightly irritated at her hesitancy. Why did she need to make a big drama out of everything? She just needed to throw herself on his mercy and things could go back to normal.

There was a palpable tension around the table as Rachel wrestled with the dilemma of a public announcement now or a quiet word later. The current scrutiny she was under helped her to make a decision.

"Perhaps we can talk later," she said quietly beginning to turn away from the table.

"For goodness sake stop being so wet, I insist you tell me," snapped Finn loudly drawing the attention of the tables around him to his petulant outburst. He was wondering why Rachel was being so difficult. Surely she had enough practise at throwing herself on his mercy not to have stage fright just because she now had an audience? She was making him look bad.

Rachel turned back and fixed Finn with a glare, oh she could stop being 'so wet' thank-you very much.

"Well in that case, seeing's as you insist," she mocked as she pulled the ring out of her pocket and placed it gently on the table in front of Finn amazed that she had sufficient restraint to avoid slamming it down - it was only a cheap thing, she didn't want to break it.

" I think it's best we end our relationship right now as it's obvious we both want different things" said Rachel quietly as suddenly silence descended across the refectory.

Finn's eyes fixed on the ring and his mouth gaped open as he struggled to work out whether Rachel was indeed apologising. The lack of floods of tears on her part was causing him confusion. They wanted different things so where was the statement about her following his wishes? Why was the ring on the table?

"It's not you it's me," offered Rachel trying to fill the awkward silence as relief washed over her that suddenly no-one wanted to stare at her mouth any more. She smoothed her skirt down - would it be rude to leave now?

"We've been growing apart for a while," slipped out of her mouth almost without thought. They hadn't really started that close together now she came to think about it. He liked sport, she didn't. She liked musical theatre, he didn't. He was popular, she wasn't. She could sing, he couldn't. Hardly a winning combination.

"I love you but I'm not in love with you," she added as Finn's eyes finally refocused on her, a puzzled look on his face. She had no idea where all the clichés for ending a relationship were coming from but she belatedly decided they weren't helping. Besides she didn't even like him very much so that statement had been a complete lie. She wracked her brain for something heartfelt and original yet caring to say.

"Good luck with the business venture with Puck," she said sincerely, noting the words failed to register on Finn. Perhaps someone would translate for him later. She needed to finish with a conciliatory 'no hard feelings' gesture. She was suddenly inspired.

" Look, when my Broadway and film earnings are sufficient for me to buy a place in the Hollywood Hills I'll be sure to hire you to clean my pool," she added with a beaming smile.

There was a split second of stunned shocked silence before a tidal wave of sound engulfed her. The atmosphere had suddenly turned hostile. Maybe that last comment had been ill judged she thought as a barrage of insults accosted her from the entirety of the table. The general theme seemed to be 'who did she think she was?' followed by suggestions of her being an arrogant, selfish, obnoxious and talentless loser although she might have missed a few descriptors in all the hoo-ha. She made her way to the exit, the shrill tones of over excited Cheerios ringing in her ears. Finn had been the only person not moving or speaking and Rachel felt a twinge of guilt at having possibly genuinely upset him. 'Probably didn't understand what you were saying' a more rational part of her brain suggested. She headed for the peace and quiet of the auditorium. She'd done what she needed to do so why was she on he verge of tears?

Conversation suddenly picked up so much in the wake of Rachel's departure that Mike had to lean forward to speak into Quinn's ear in order to be heard.

"Finally the old Rachel returns" he said, " Now you need to go after her and check she's okay."

"But..I mean," Quinn was finding it hard to formulate a sentence with her heart rate racing and her mind struggling to comprehend what she had just heard. Rachel had just publicly dumped Finn and that scathing final sentence delivered with a beaming smile had just been a masterful summary of their differing life goals even if it wasn't particularly well received.

"She needs a friend and she'll listen to you." Mike encouraged her," You don't want her to change her mind do you?"

The last sentence was enough to propel Quinn into action. Rachel needed to be kept away from being lured in again by Finn and she was probably at her most vulnerable right now. Action was needed. She found herself outside the doors of the auditorium without any clear memory of how she got there. She hadn't really thought what she was going to say but rather than hesitating she made a noisy attempt at an entrance through doors not designed with a wheelchair user in mind. Quinn felt like crying with frustration, what use was she for comforting the needy when she couldn't even get herself into the same room? Suddenly the doors were opened by a tearful yet relieved looking Rachel.

"I hope you weren't looking for peace and quiet," quipped Quinn "This chair has rather ruined my reputation for grace and elegance."

"You're always graceful and elegant Quinn. I'm just pleased you're not Finn." insisted Rachel trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Funnily enough so am I." Quinn replied pleased to note Rachel's weak smile at her words.

"Come here," suggested Quinn opening her arms out, "You look like you need a hug."

It started awkwardly as their heights were all wrong but then Quinn pulled Rachel gently on to her lap in order to hug her closer.

"I'm too heavy," protested Rachel half-heartedly. She really just wanted to be held for a moment.

"It's alright I can't feel your weight – temporary paralysis has it's perks you know," murmured Quinn pressing Rachel more tightly against her in an all enveloping hug. Her heart was racing and breathing was requiring more effort than usual but she didn't want the moment to end. They held each other tightly taking comfort where it was offered as time drifted by.

"Thanks" mumbled Rachel into her shoulder eventually," You give amazing hugs, I just want to stay here."

"Much as I'd like to use you as a permanent leg warmer I'd hate to be responsible for you missing anymore lessons and we both know battle axe Betty's attitude to even the mildest displays of affection in her lessons." Quinn stated reluctantly releasing her hold of the amazingly huggable girl currently on her lap.

"You're right," replied Rachel reluctantly untangling herself from Quinn's limbs and standing up. "Do I look as if I've been crying? I'd hate to go into English showing any sign of weakness."

Battle axe Betty (a.k.a Mrs. Bettisford although the likelihood of her ever really being married was still under much debate) was one of those people who joined the teaching profession to ridicule and belittle teenagers - she took no prisoners and was always searching for weaknesses to exploit with an aptly pithy Shakespearean quotation. It often took quite a bit of research to translate the insult by which time the moment had passed. Her comment to Quinn during Baby gate of "Dissembling harlot thou art false in all" had needed no such effort to translate.

"You look amazing," managed Quinn as a lump rose in her throat, " and I'm ready for English now I've had my daily glimpse of your taut toned" she watched the colour rise up Rachel's face," forearms" she finished with a grin.

"Why Miss Fabray, you tease" grinned Rachel," Just remember two can play at that game". She patted Quinn's cheek and then turned the chair back towards the doors "but an hour of Shakespeare is calling first."

As they made their way into the corridor Rachel solemnly intoned "Once more unto the breach dear friends, once more,""

"Imitate the action of the tiger;" replied Quinn once she'd recognised the quote.

"Stiffen the sinews," responded Rachel forcefully startling several students they passed them in the corridor.

"Summon up the blood," intoned Quinn earnestly raising her hands for emphasis.

"Disguise fair nature with hard favoured rage" continued Rachel as they entered the classroom.

"Then lend the eye a terrible aspect," they chorused together as battle-axe Betty loomed before them causing the pair to abruptly cease their impromptu Shakespearian performance and then burst into laughter.

"A thousand words each by tomorrow on why Henry V is not a laughing matter might help the pair of you curb your inappropriate exuberance in future," snapped Mrs. Bettisford before she marched away.

"A terrible aspect indeed," whispered Quinn gesturing towards the teacher as Rachel took her seat. Rachel grinned back, maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all even if they did skip a bit of Henry V's rallying cry and she now had some extra homework. She took in Quinn's smile back at her; this could just be the start of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who took the time to review - especially if you had something nice to say. Anyone up for beta-ing?**

* * *

The English lesson sped past with Rachel enjoying Quinn's whispered commentary on which members of Glee would be cast as which characters in a modern day version of Mid Summers Night Dream and whilst there were numerous candidates for the role of Bottom and the accompanying donkeys head, there was only on candidate for Puck. Rachel's suggestion that casting by name might not be a good strategy was countered by Quinn mentioning the revival of Funny Girl and pointing out Rachel's middle name would be sufficient to get her the role if the same method were applied. As for Puck, who else was meddlesome, prone to make mistakes and likely to know the word girdle was Quinn's justification, besides there was no way he'd play the role of King of the fairies. Rachel pointed out that if type casting was the order of the day then maybe Kurt not Blaine should be Oberon and so the debate had continued causing the lesson to fly past. Battle-axe Betty's reminder of how much she was anticipating an intelligently argued and coherent not to mention original - here she glared at each of them in turn - piece on Henry V in her hand by the start of the school day tomorrow without fail, wasn't enough to dampen Rachel's mood. Exiting the classroom to find Finn waiting for her was. She felt her heart sink.

" Rachel, can we talk?" Finn asked quietly before glancing down at Quinn in her chair and adding,"In private?"

Rachel fought the urge to point out that she had made a similar request only a few hours ago to be knocked back by him - her mind raced between whether a conversation was a good or bad idea at this particular moment.

" Rachel had agreed to take me to physiotherapy," mentioned Quinn knowing Rachel had agreed nothing of the sort but wanting to give her an easy way out of what would no doubt be an awkward conversation. Well, maybe she just wanted to stop Rachel caving in too early to the lure of getting back together with Finn and at the same time spare herself another session of Bible Boys unwanted Christian inspirational messages. Two birds with one stone and all that.

Rachel's gaze swung from one to the other. Finn looked upset and she hadn't really sorted out what she was going to say beyond what she'd already blurted out in the refectory - okay so maybe she wouldn't mention about hiring him to clean her pool again. Quinn on the other hand had been amusing company and maybe helping her out with the physiotherapy, even if it was only as a taxi service, would in some way ease the guilt she felt for Quinn being in her current situation. So, angst ridden awkward conversation versus good company with an opportunity for easing her guilt, a no-brainer really.

"I ...Finn I've already agreed to help Quinn," she finally managed to say noting the slight smirk on Quinn's face and the hardening of Finn's features, "Maybe later?" She tried to appease him because later would in fact be worse. She needed to think about researching and writing her Henry V argument on top of everything else before tomorrow.

Finn grunted, as he turned away not really trusting himself to speak. Maybe he shouldn't have insisted that Rachel speak in front of his friends but her reaction had been a little over the top. They needed to sort this out and that could only happen by talking. Now Quinn was yet again getting in the way, she'd stopped his wedding and now she was stopping him getting back together with Rachel. Quinn was the real problem here, that and Rachel's desperate need for the ex Cheerios approval. He knew first hand what a selfish, cold and manipulative person Quinn really was, never mind the ease with which she betrayed people. It hadn't really been that hard to lure her away from Sam. He strode down the corridor wrapped up in thought. He'd drop round to Rachel's later when she'd be Quinn free and ready to give him the attention he deserved. Everything would be back to normal by the end of the day.

"Are you okay?" asked Quinn watching Rachel carefully as Finn walked away - was that regret or relief?

"I'm fine," announced Rachel plastering a big smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're allowed to be upset," reassured Quinn reaching out to take hold of Rachel's hand.

"I just want," Rachel paused as she considered carefully what she really wanted," to focus on Broadway and for Finn to believe me when I tell him we're over."

" Words of one syllable then and stay clear of any innocent furniture that Finn might take his frustration out on when you repeat the message several times," advised Quinn squeezing Rachel's hand," Do you want to talk about it?"

" You're sweet, thanks," replied Rachel suddenly hugging Quinn," but no, not at the moment." She manouvered Quinn's chair towards her car. "Besides I've an essay to draft that's causing me far more worry."

"I'm not sure writing '_If Henry V was a laughing matter it would be called a comedy but it isn't so it isn't_' two hundred times will quite cut it with Mrs B," mused Quinn as she dragged herself from her chair onto the front passenger seat.

"Oh I don't know, throw in some quotes, lose the contractions, paraphrase a few times and I think you're done," replied Rachel as she wrestled with the wheelchair trying to persuade it to fold down. She applied a bit more pressure and the chair finally succombed to her will.

" My approach will be to counter the arguments that Henry V is a laughing matter," stated Rachel now she'd made her mind up.

"I didn't know there were any," commented Quinn.

"To the best of my knowledge there aren't, that just adds to the fun," grinned Rachel.

"I think we need to work on your definition of fun," replied Quinn with a smile.

"I'm always open to new learning experiences," responded Rachel before her words caught up with her and a hint of pink spread across her cheeks.

"Good, In that case I'm making it my mission to show you how to have a good time," Quinn purred suggestively one eyebrow arched. Rachel quickly adjusted her focus to starting the car trying not to dwell on what Quinn had possibly implied - she must have misunderstood.

* * *

The physiotherapy session had been, Rachel hesitated to label it enjoyable, as there were times when Quinn was grimacing in pain but adamantly stating she was 'fine'. She had helped Quinn with some of her exercises and they had chatted about the long list of things Quinn wanted to do once she was up on her feet. Tap dancing down a flight of stairs was near the top of her ambitions although she would need to learn to tap dance first. Rachel had offered her services as a tutor and then Quinn had insisted a demonstration of Rachel's foot shuffling, toe- tapping skills was required. It didn't take much persuading before Rachel had started singing 'top hat, white tie and tails' as she tap danced her way round the room using a walking stick as a prop and even managing to incorporate going up and down the mini flght of stairs that were there. Quinn's huge smile at the end was enough of a reward despite Rachel's disappointment with her less than perfect footwork. The applause of the staff that had witnessed her routine was an added bonus.

" You're hired" said Quinn," that was..you are.. amazing," she added as her heart thundered in her chest and excitement raced through her system. Rachel gave a shy smile in return and they gazed at each other neither sure what the sudden tension was about. The moment was ruined by Rachel phone vibrating with yet another text message - from Finn no doubt judging by the heavy sigh that accompanied Rachel's reading of the screen. Her phone had rung several times on the journey there before Rachel switched it to silent. Then the texts had begun to arrive with increasing regularity as the physio session wore on.

"Okay Rach, I believe you owe me some homemade cookies seeings as I managed that last set of repititions, against the odds I might add," distracted Quinn.

"It's all about finding the right motivator and food is obviously yours," replied Rachel

"Only very specific food," grinned Quinn before her smile faded slightly," they're not vegan cookies are they?"

"You'll have to try them and judge for yourself," Rachel said her teasing smile fading as her phone lit up with yet another text," Sorry Quinn but I think I really need to make a call." said a serious faced Rachel,"Is it okay to meet you by the car?"

"Yes, no problem," responded Quinn waving Rachel away watching with concern as she left.

"That was an excellent session Quinn" enthused her physiotherapist," You should bring your...friend..." here a knowing smile was directed at her," with you more often - she obviously inspires you." Quinn found herself unexpectedly blushing as she hurried to follow after Rachel. Of course Rachel was her friend – what was that about?

"There's nothing more to say," Rachel's forceful statement carried across the car park to Quinn. Rachel listened for a moment before one hand went to her hip and she said," No that isn't a good idea," a pause " Please don't," and an exasperated, "Listen to what I'm saying, there is no you and me."

Even wheeling slowly Quinn couldn't help arriving at the car as the conversation continued, mostly on Finn's part it seemed.

"I have to go now," insisted Rachel," I'm hanging up," and with that she cut off the call, switched her phone off and then, to her dismay, promptly burst into tears. Quinn wheeled herself closer and opened her arms to offer comfort. After a slight hesitancy on Rachel's part and an encouraging nod on Quinn's they were once again hugging with Rachel sat on her lap her face pressed into Quinn's neck. Quinn could feel the wet warmth of tears as she gently rubbed Rachel's back.

"Night girls, see you Thursday," called Quinn's physio from across the car park catching Quinn's eye and smirking. Quinn felt Rachel stiffen in her arms and then pull away. Rachel hastened to disentangle herself from Quinn wiping the tears away from her face. The loss of contact made Quinn feel disappointed.

"Right, cookies and then essay" Rachel said brightly, completely failing to meet Quinn's eyes and busying herself with unlocking the car and holding the door open.

"But a quick bout of wheelchair wrestling first," suggested Quinn lightheartedly as she manouvered herself into the car.

"A single-leg takedown followed by a half nelson and your chair will have no choice other than to submit," replied Rachel faux seriously as she gave the chair a menacing stare. Quinn gaped at Rachel; surely she didn't wrestle as well as sing, dance and excel academically?

Rachel gave her a quizzical look before suddenly grinning at her, "Don't worry I'm not a wrestler. My dad's a big wrestling fan so you can't help but pick up the terminology."

"That's a shame, I'm sure you'd look good in a leotard and leggings," replied Quinn over the sound of a huffing Rachel yet again being thwarted by an unco-operative wheelchair. Her thoughts sidetracked into the rather delightful idea of Rachel in a leotard. She was eventually interrupted by Rachel muttering darkly about men deliberately designing wheelchairs to thwart women of a small stature as she sat in the driver's seat. Quinn leant across to place her hand on Rachel's.

"Thanks for the lift and well, just being here, it really helped," she said sincerely. Rachel's mood immediately shifted a wide smile replacing her frown. Wheelchair folding frustrations were replaced with warmth at the knowledge she'd been helpful.

"My pleasure, I'll come with you again if you want me to," offered Rachel quietly, wary of being rejected. It was early days of her and Quinn being friendly.

"Even if it means taking on the wheelchair again?" queried Quinn with a mischievous grin.

"Umm well," Rachel paused as if thinking carefully, "Now that you come to mention it…" Quinn playfully slapped her arm as Rachel flashed her a grin before starting up the car and driving towards her home.

"I think you need to follow your own often stated advice about 'practice making perfect' and give me a lift to school daily. You'll need to factor in time for the chair wrestling of course," replied Quinn in what she hoped was a nonchalant no-big-deal tone despite her dry mouth and racing heart. She cursed the drug regime she was on and how it affected her at odd times. Asking Rachel for a lift wasn't significant, it would just take the pressure off her barely coping mother.

"No problem Quinn, challenge accepted," beamed a happy Rachel, at least she would have someone to go into school with tomorrow," I'll be an expert by the end of the week if not by the end of tomorrow."

"Uh uh," responded Quinn," I'll be walking before you can collapse that chair without huffing and puffing." She watched Rachel's smile broaden. She'd forgotten Rachel was such a sucker for a challenge.

"Okay Fabray it's a deal. Loser performs a forfeit of the winner's choosing," offered a suddenly confident Rachel. How hard could it be to master folding down a wheelchair?

"Agreed." Smiled a smug Quinn, "Would you like me to tell you your forfeit now?"

Rachel laughed, "Such confidence and so misplaced," replied Rachel, "you seem to be under estimating my ability to rise to a challenge. You should be wary Fabray, as you've no idea of what kind of forfeit I'm going to unleash on you. I'm thinking ..' Rachel's word tailed off as she recognized Finn's truck parked in front of her house.

Quinn watched Rachel expression transform from amused grin to hardened frown and she followed Rachel's gaze to settle on Finn's truck. Uh oh.

Rachel's mind was racing. She could hardly leave Quinn in the car or let Quinn wheel herself home from here and judging by the lack of Finn in his truck her dads had already invited him in and were probably making awkward conversation at the kitchen table. She tried to damp down a tidal wave of annoyance that threatened to engulf her. She'd told him to stay away, could he never acquiesce to even the simplest of her requests?

"I could make my way home from here no problem," offered Quinn, trying to disguise her complete reluctance to carry out that plan. Rachel turned the car engine off and sighed before straightening up.

"Don't be ridiculous Quinn, you've been invited round unlike him," stated Rachel exiting the car and slamming the door behind her. She angrily pulled Quinn's chair out and slammed it onto the ground before marching it round to Quinn completely oblivious to the fact that she could now issue Quinn with a forfeit. Instead she was running through what seemed like an infinite list of all the ways Finn had ever irritated her in their interactions.

Once Quinn was in her chair Rachel rolled her at speed to the front door, maneuvered them in and strode purposefully towards the kitchen door pushing Quinn ahead of her.

Conversation ceased as they made a noisy entrance into the kitchen and Finn and Rachel's dads eyes turned to look at them. Finn looked puzzled.

"Quinn?" he asked in a tone suggesting he thought she was currently on the other side of the globe.

"Finn," Quinn acknowledged politely, "Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry" she added when Rachel made no move to introduce her formally. Rachel wheeled her to a space at the table as the vaguely familiar men at the table nodded a greeting.

"I _invited_ Quinn round for cookies," stated Rachel, her tone nullifying the need for her to point out Finn hadn't been invited. She busied herself sorting out a plate of cookies that she placed rather loudly and purposefully in front of Quinn. The atmosphere round the table was tense; a chainsaw would be needed to cut it. Rachel bustled about the kitchen a bit more with slightly more forcefulness than was needed a cacophony of sound following in her wake.

"Milk, Quinn?" Rachel asked, still not meeting anyone's eye as she banged a cupboard door shut.

"Oh um well ye.." Quinn's yes was muffled by the sound of a glass being placed very firmly on the table in front of her. Rachel turned away to busy herself making coffee as the four seated at the table looked nervously at each other. Rachel ceased her activities and an ominous quiet descended. Quinn didn't want to bite into a cookie or take a sip of milk, as the sound would have been unnecessarily loud in the pin dropping silence of the room

"I thought we could talk possibly in your room," eventually commented a rather hesitant Finn. He was slowly picking up the message that maybe turning up unexpectedly hadn't been a good idea. Never mind, he just needed to patch things up with Rachel and things would be fine.

"That seems a bit rude considering Quinn can't get up the stairs," responded Rachel, aggressively stirring her coffee as she took up a position leaning on the counter behind her dads backs facing Finn and Quinn.

"Oh don't worry about m.." Quinn halted mid-sentence as Rachel fixed her with a silencing glare. Quinn couldn't decipher the expression but the message was clear. She took a swallow of her milk to help with the dryness of her mouth. She could feel Rachel's dads casting her speculative glances. She focused on her cookies trying to remember whether there was ever a time when Rachel had glared at her like that before. The awkward silence continued.

"I think we should leave you to talk," suddenly announced Leroy as he suddenly stood up.

"We'll be next door if needed," muttered Hiram as the pair scurried from the room with almost indecent haste throwing Quinn a slightly apologetic glance as they went.

Quinn reached to release the brake on her chair to follow them.

"Stay," ordered Rachel in a tone that wasn't one to encourage discussion," Whatever Finn has to say he can say in front of our friends."

Rachel was pleased to fit in a reference to the previous conversation but judging by Finn's face the link eluded him. Finn scowled at Quinn before turning his attention to Rachel.

"I want to talk about us," he said clearly.

"There is no us - we're no longer a couple," retorted Rachel folding her arms across her chest.

"Um, yeah about that. Look, I forgive you," said Finn as winningly as he could manage. Oh dear, Quinn stared at her hands; this wasn't going to go well.

"_You forgive me_?" Rachel asked incredulity lacing every word.

Um yeah I rather sprung the Hollywood idea on you so I s'pose it's understandable you'd need time to adjust," Finn explained as Rachel clamped her mouth closed to prevent her jaw dropping in disbelief. Where to even begin?

Quinn bit her lip to stop herself asking Finn what exactly he thought was in Hollywood for Rachel. Rachel needed to do this without her interference, this wasn't her fight.

"So let's just say no more about it," Finn finished as he slid the ring across the table towards Rachel. She stared at the ring in disbelief making no move to pick it up. Her gaze moved up to meet the eyes of a grinning Finn. She took a deep calming breath, unfolded her arms, and gave Quinn a tight smile before leaned on the table in the direction of Finn.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been clear Finn but let me sort out any misunderstandings right now," Rachel enunciated each word clearly," I" she tapped her own chest" don't want to go out with you," she indicated Finn with a hand gesture. She paused to let it sink in," Our relationship is over". She paused again, "I want to focus on my career."

She watched the smile drop from his face as she slid the ring back across the table. She pulled her hand back quickly as if the ring was burning her and to avoid Finn who had reached out towards her.

"But we're good together" he protested just staring at the ring sitting on the table between them. Quinn's splutter of disbelief was a bit louder than she intended and Finn focused an angry glare at her before snapping at her, "Stay out of this."

Quinn rolled her eyes, when was she elected scapegoat for any misplaced anger?

"We're not, I've been unhappy for a while," Rachel said calmly meeting his eye so he didn't doubt her sincerity.

"You love me." He insisted. Quinn took a bite of cookie so her actual scoffing would prevent her from scoffing incredulously at Finn's lack of awareness.

"I'm not even sure if I like you at the moment Finn," Rachel replied, still annoyed at him daring to drop round when she had explicitly told him not to. Had she ever loved him or just the idea of him?

"I haven't done anything wrong," stated Finn petulantly unable to understand why Rachel had suddenly changed her mind. Rachel glanced at Quinn in time to catch her rolling her eyes – she smothered the grin threatening to make an appearance.

"It's not about blame it's about feelings - or rather lack of them," responded Rachel deciding a long list of things Finn had, in her opinion, done wrong probably wouldn't prove helpful or enlightening. If anything it would demonstrate rather poor decision making on her part for not extricating herself from this relationship sooner.

"You'll regret this. It's not as if there's a queue of boys wanting to ask you out." Finn snapped at her as Quinn glared at him. In her opinion spinsterhood or going out with Finn wasn't as clear-cut a choice as Finn obviously thought it was. She saw a flicker of dismay flit across Rachel's features before she straightened her posture.

"That's irrelevant. I just want a little me time," She explained patiently ignoring the faint hurt caused by the truth of the no one else being interested in her.

"God Rachel, could you be anymore selfish?" Demanded Finn. It was a strategy that had always worked for him in the past.

"I've no idea until I try" she said wryly and noted Quinn hiding a grin behind her hand.

Finn was unimpressed, surely Rachel should be fighting tears and promising to change by now. Obviously having Quinn for an audience was making Rachel much less agreeable than usual.

"I'll give you time to think about it," he managed to say calmly as he slid the ring back in Rachel's direction. This morning they were a happy couple and now they're not? Surely something hormonal was going on? Or maybe something Fabray induced? He needed to try this conversation again when Quinn was out of the way.

"No more time is needed," Rachel moved the ring back to his side of the table," I have no wish to be in a relationship. We're over. Please have the decency to respect my decision." Her heart was thumping in her chest - no going back now. Bridges burnt, boats sunk and all that.

"But what about what I want?" Finn snapped angrily picking up the ring and shoving it in his pocket.

"I need to do what's right for me. I'm sorry if I've hurt you," Rachel said softly, deciding some kind of concession was in order.

"This isn't over," Finn stood and strode angrily towards the door. He pointed aggressively at Quinn," And you, you'd better stay out of it."

A slammed door and Finn was gone. Rachel allowed herself to slump in a chair next to Quinn.

"Well, that went well," she sighed, sipping at what was now a rather cold coffee.

"I think a t-shirt, a couple of posters, a school wide announcement and a couple of break-up songs in Glee and then Finn might just get the inkling of an idea you're no longer together," offered Quinn stretching to place her hand on Rachel's arm as she felt an almost overwhelming need to offer some reassurance.

"Umm, not a bad idea. I know just the song," mused Rachel immediate launching into a rendition of the chorus of 'It's over' as the Mr Berrys finally dared to venture back into the kitchen.

"Perhaps singing 'I want to break free' would be unambiguous too," offered Quinn. You could never go wrong with bit of Queen and Rachel belting out an anthem was up there on her list of all time favourite things to watch.

"What I think you need is.."Hiram started before picking up a pair of spoons from the draining board and tapping out a rhythm. Leroy began swaying before launching into a carefully choreographed and obviously well rehearsed performance of ' You don't own me'. The pair danced around the kitchen duetting with gusto before ending with a dramatic flourish. Quinn found herself applauding enthusiastically.

"Oh please don't encourage them. Like they need an excuse for a bit of Dusty" laughed Rachel a smile clearly back in place as her Dads hugged her one after the other. Rachel leant over to briefly hug Quinn.

"Thanks" she murmured in Quinn's ear.

"I didn't do anything" muttered Quinn as a shiver travelled down her spine from the feel of Rachel's breath on her ear.

"Thanks for being here" said Rachel sincerely reaching out to emphasise her gratitude with a hand squeeze, " You'll stay for dinner?" The pleading doe eyed look combined with pouty lips was more than Quinn could resist so she pushed thoughts of homework aside and nodded her agreement.

Dinner was a lively affair with Rachel's dads taking the mickey out of her by exaggeratedly firm placement of plates and not waiting for an answer before passing items or serving drinks. Rachel's embarrassment was enough to encourage them despite her gamely trying to point out all her behaviour was learnt from them. Quinn found herself the centre of gentle questioning about how she was and how she felt about her current situation. Rachel was ready to deflect attention at the merest hint of discomfort on Quinn's part along with frequent reassuring touches and scoldings of her Dads. Eventually the conversation turned to Finn just as Quinn was preparing to leave. It was Quinn's turn to be supportive. Rachel was succinct on the subject - it was over and so was the conversation. Rachel began to make noises about taking Quinn home so she could complete her school work, the deflection went unacknowledged. Quinn could tell Rachel's dads were fighting the urge to share their thoughts about Finn. Instead they settled for a bland statement of maybe things would be different in the morning. Quinn thanked them for their hospitality in the conversational lull which followed

"I'm not going out with anybody ever again until I'm at College" Rachel suddely blurted out," and maybe not even then". She snatched up her car keys.

Less than convincing grunts met this statement as Rachel dads looked at each other then cast speculative looks at Quinn, then Rachel, before grinning at each other.

"I mean it," emphasised Rachel unhappy at her Dads scepticism. She might have said she meant it the last time she and Finn split up and then got back together again but this time she _really_ did mean it. She passed Quinn her bag.

"Of course you do honey," placated Hiram.

" Maybe it's time to focus on your friend," added Leroy earning a sharp glance from Hiram. There was something odd about his inflection on the word friend but Quinn was too busy dwelling on Rachel's vow to remain single for the foreseeable future - she hoped this wasn't a defensive stance because she thought no one would want to go out with her. Rachel released the brake on the chair.

"Don't give up on love Rach just because Finn was a major disappointment. Somewhere there's someone who's right for you," Quinn reached across herself to place her hand on Rachel's as her chair was moved away from the table. She couldn't twist her head enough to read Rachel's expression but Rachel's harumphing behind her gave her a clear indication of what she thought of that statement.

"And you never know, they might be closer than you think," added Leroy as he briefly caught Quinn's eye before Rachel turned her towards the door. Quinn felt a pang of dismay, was there already another potential love interest waiting in the wings? Just when she and Rachel were beginning to get on so well too - typical.


	4. Chapter 4

**As ever thanks for the feedback and a big thanks to Tee for the beta-ing**

* * *

The next morning found Rachel standing on the doorstep of the Fabray house – or would mansion be the correct term? - as an older, more worn version of Quinn scrutinised her from head to toe.

"Mrs Fabray, it's a pleasure to meet you," gushed Rachel as the downside of the arrangement to give Quinn a lift to school began to sink in, "I'm Rachel."

"Rachel Berry. Yes I know," replied Judy her tone ambiguous enough for Rachel to be unsure whether being her was a problem or not. Rachel slapped her best Broadway smile on her face and tried to control the urge to bounce nervously from one foot to the other.

"So you're the Jewish girl with the two fathers and an ability to text at inopportune moments," stated Judy fixing Rachel with a glare.

"Um yes, but hopefully I'm a bit more than that," managed Rachel, cursing herself for not texting ahead so she could have avoided this. She tried not to let the relief show on her face as Quinn appeared in the hallway.

"Mother, stop teasing the poor girl," said Quinn as she rolled past her.

That was teasing? Maybe she should avoid the Fabray house as much as possible because if that was teasing Rachel had no wish to see annoyance.

"Quinn says you sing a bit," added Judy, "and I gather you're quite good at it."

Rachel's determination to make a good impression was overridden by the need to defend herself against these scurrilous attacks on her talent so she missed Quinn's eye roll.

"I'm an award winning singer with a whole host of trophies going back to my infancy so yes I do sing a bit and you could say I'm quite good," replied Rachel assertively before adding, '' although anyone with just a _hint_ of musical training would say I'm phenomenal rather than just quite good." The implication being that musically Judy struggled to see the difference between her rear and her elbow. Quinn smothered a proud grin; the old Rachel Berry was back.

To Rachel's surprise Mrs Fabray smiled warmly at her before winking at Quinn.

"Ah always nice to see a bit of spirit," concluded Judy adding," I like your new friend Quinn," as she headed back into the house.

Quinn gave the universal shoulder shrug for 'parents, what can you do?' before encouraging Rachel to give her a good morning hug. Just as they reached the time limit for a socially acceptable friendship hug she reluctantly released Rachel. She began to babble a bit about anything that flitted through her head that wasn't related to how much she wanted to hug Rachel. Really all she wanted was to have Rachel sitting on her lap and holding her tightly. Actually that wasn't completely accurate, she wanted Rachel's hands to be running through her hair and… she shut down that train of thought but not before she blushed. Rachel crouched down next to her so they were at a similar eye level.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked her voice mirroring the concern currently being conveyed in her eyes. She placed her hand on Quinn's knee to offer some reassurance before realising that was a rather a daft move considering Quinn's current condition. Quinn's eyes moved to focus on Rachel's hand.

"I think I can feel that," she whispered wondering whether wishful thinking was now more in play than actual feelings.

Rachel lifted her hand and gave Quinn a questioning look. Quinn bit her lip and nodded her head slightly. Permission given, Rachel moved her hand further up Quinn's thigh. There it was again, it might be a muted sensation as if there were several blankets between Rachel's hand and her leg but she could definitely feel that. She nodded and then beamed at Rachel. Rachel began to feel her way up Quinn's other thigh staring intently at Quinn as she did so.

"It's only faint but I can definitely feel that," said Quinn feeling her heart rate pick up with the excitement. Rachel's face positively lit up as her hands firmly rubbed Quinn's thighs.

Quinn was suddenly uncomfortably aware of where else in her body she had feeling - would anyone touching her thighs have had this effect or was it the fact it was Rachel, and if the latter what did that really mean?

"Anyway," Quinn had to pause to clear the huskiness from her voice," I think the neighbours have enjoyed enough of a show of you copping a feel."

The effect on Rachel was immediate; she stood up her face flaming and now uncertain what to do with her hands.

"I wasn't um it's" Rachel couldn't decide between denial or apology and so managed neither. She'd just been stroking Quinn's thighs for goodness sake, there was no etiquette on which of an apology or denial was more socially acceptable.

"Rach, I was teasing you," reassured Quinn," Although that shade of red quite suits you."

Rachel opened the car door and stood aside looking anywhere but at Quinn. What had she been thinking? Quinn reached out to grasp Rachel's hand and waited for Rachel's gaze to eventually reach hers.

"It was a joke. Of course you weren't 'copping a feel' you were helping me assess how far feeling had returned to my legs" Why legs seemed more innocuous than thighs Quinn was unsure but Rachel was finally beginning to relax slightly," just next time we explore the extent of my feelings I suggest we try the privacy of my room."

There was a pause before Rachel raised her eyebrows at Quinn and then suddenly burst into laughter. Now it was Quinn's turn to be embarrassed.

"It might be easier to just invite me to up to see your etchings," Rachel chuckled as she wheeled the now empty chair to the back of her car still laughing as she went.

* * *

Finn was finding the day far more irritating than he had anticipated. Rachel and Quinn were practically super glued together between lessons as well as during – or so he was led to believe, as he didn't actually share any classes with them. Rachel showed no inclination to talk to him and if he had one more sympathetic look from his 'friends' he might well need to take down some furniture. Still, he'd have his opportunity in Glee. Rachel never missed a rehearsal, she was a sucker for a grand romantic gesture and Mr Schue had already agreed to let him sing. Kurt had been less than enthusiastic about his grand plan, particularly his choice of song but then what did Kurt know about wooing girls?

Rachel had seriously considered skipping Glee practice for the first time ever as she just couldn't shake the feeling that Finn would be making a move then. He had been trailing after her all day with a hangdog expression firmly fixed to his face. She had been trying to ignore him and politely rebutting his attempts for yet another conversation throughout the day. Quinn had proved adept at distracting her with witty, intelligent conversation. It felt as if Quinn and her had been good friends forever rather than, well whatever it was they had been for a large part of their school careers. She cast a quick glance across at Quinn as she finally closed her locker - it was decision time on the Glee front.

"Don't even think about it," said Quinn softly as she reached up to squeeze Rachel's hand fighting the urge to stroke her face instead," it's as much your space as his."

She could tell Rachel was having second thoughts about Glee partly as her gaze kept flicking between the choir room and the exit, and partly because Rachel's movements had become less purposeful and more hesitant as the time for rehearsal approached.

"Although," Quinn grinned, "you could come home with me now and I'll show you my etchings."

"And there was me hoping we'd get to explore the full extent of hmpph," Rachel's words were cut off by Quinn's hand being clamped firmly over her mouth.

"For that, we're going to glee club to endure whatever musical number Finn intends to sacrifice in a misguided bid to win you back." Quinn said firmly.

"And then etchings?" pouted Rachel playfully.

"And then etchings. Although you'll have to enjoy them on your own because I'm currently sleeping in the study as I can't get up the stairs." Replied Quinn

"Is your Mother likely to be in to insult me?" asked Rachel suddenly remembering her rather awkward exchange with Mrs Fabray that morning.

"Depends on how long you stay but you need to train me up on vegan cookie making and then maybe we could watch a movie -I could possibly even stretch to feeding you with a salad," suggested Quinn silently holding her breath as if that would help Rachel agree to her plan.

"You're on Quinn - provided I survive whatever delight awaits me in the choir room" responded Rachel as they made their way into the room.

Finn was already stood at the front with a microphone in his hand. Everyone else was already seated so Quinn and Rachel reluctantly took their places in the only available spaces in the front row.

"Okay everyone Finn has a song he wants to sing for us," Mr Schue's eyes swept the room and then stopped at Rachel. She could feel colour beginning to rise in her cheeks, so Finn's version of events was known to Mr Schue. Never mind it wasn't as if his opinion mattered in any way.

"Take it away Finn" added Mr Schue as he withdrew to sit amidst his students. He couldn't help but have some sympathy for Finn, from what he'd heard via the jungle drums Rachel had broken up with him in front of the entire school. Finn had been brief on the details when requesting the opportunity to perform. Rachel's craving for an audience was unrivalled in all his years of teaching - there was a small part of him that almost wanted to see Rachel fail at something. Poor Finn.

"Um this is for you Rachel - because it's about how I feel. It's called 'without you,'" Finn stared at her hoping to see some sign of softening. Rachel's arms folded across her chest suggested his carefully prepared speech hadn't won her over. Now it was all down to his performance - no problem, this was his go-to drunken Karaoke staple. It made people cry.

Rachel could feel the eyes of her fellow Gleeks on her as Finn dedicated his song to her. For a fleeting moment she had the frightening thought that Finn was going to sing to her the song she had misguidedly serenaded him with - maybe this was just to ploy to remind her of how sickeningly fawning she had been? He'd never manage the range of notes required so she briefly considered the Lana Del Ray song of the same title before the true horror of what awaited her became clear with Brad's first few introductory piano chords. She gazed at Finn in morbid fascination - surely he didn't think he could out sing Mariah Carey?

Mr Schue tried not to wince as the first few slightly off key words about not being able to forget this evening reached his ears. It was a terrible choice of song for someone with Finn's admittedly rather restricted vocal range. Mr Schue glanced round the room. Judging by the expressions on the faces of his students they were all having similar doubts at the wisdom of the song selection. Santana's smirk suggested she was currently formulating insulting feedback on Finn's excruciatingly painful performance. Maybe everyone else was also wincing in anticipatory fear of the fast approaching key change. Not all eyes were fixed in horror on Finn he noted. Quinn seemed to be looking with concern at Rachel, her hand hovering in the air between them as if she was uncertain what the best thing to do was. The dreaded key change arrived but Finn was still slightly out as the energy level of his performance increased.

Time for the big finale, Finn dropped to his knees in front of Rachel as he warbled his way through not being able to live if living was without her nor being able to give as he couldn't give anymore. Rachel's expression was decidedly unimpressed. Brad finished the final chords and a momentary silence settled in the room before the lone clapping of Mr Schue started.

"Man I have to be drunk to appreciate that," announced Puck shaking his head.

"Hey Finnept we can't live if living is having to hear you sing, don't sing any moooore" sniped Santana exactly imitating the wavering way Finn had sang that part of the song.

Finn was hardly aware of their responses as he was focussed on Rachel and her complete lack of tears. She shook her head slightly before standing up and stepping round him. That had to be the most harrowingly painful performance she had ever experienced in her life, worse than even Sugar's audition. She had a duty to protect her fellow gleeks from further earache in Finn's quest to cure his heartache. An unambiguous message needed to be sent.

"Mr Schue, if I may?" she directed the remark in Mr Schue's general area but didn't wait for his permission. A quick word and then a nod from Brad and she was back middle stage centring herself.

"Seeing as today's theme seems to be 'Without you' here's my contribution. Finn," Rachel finally looked at him, "this is for you."

Quinn didn't recognise the opening notes and was wary that maybe Finn's total humiliation of himself with that performance might have appealed to Rachel's big hearted sympathy - surely she wouldn't...

Rachel's first words of 'What a fool I was, what a dominated fool' didn't suggest a softening of her approach, much to Quinn's relief. It quickly became clear this was no 'you're my everything' self-pitying tear-fest song. Rachel was in her element and although the song remained unfamiliar to Quinn she was pretty sure the lines ' Lima still will be here without you' and 'without you playing the Titans can win' weren't in the original version. Kurt was joining in with enthusiasm - so it was from a musical then - as Finn sat stony faced clenching and unclenching his fists. It was the politest 'fuck you' song Quinn had ever heard. Santana was crowing with delight and there were guilty looks of amusement amongst the others. Rachel held the final note as Finn suddenly decided to leave. Message finally received then. Warm applause greeted the end of Rachel's performance lacking input only from Mr Schue. Rachel acknowledged the applause before retaking her seat. Her smile widened as Quinn whispered in her ear. Meanwhile Santana was now striding up to the microphone.

"Well seeing as 'without you' is today's theme this is a Lana del ray song. This is for," she paused to sweep the room," absolutely no-one" she grinned and then after a quick nod at Rachel she began to sing.

* * *

Just when Finn thought his day couldn't get worse he joined football practice only to find word of his glee performance had preceded him. Unoriginal and unamusing remarks about cats being castrated hitting more right notes than he'd managed were then followed up with suggestions of him going soft if he was prepared to make such an effort to win back a loser like Rachel. There was only so much Finn could put up with before falling back on his usual line. Had they not noticed the size of Rachel's mouth, her determination to be the best at whatever she tried? Did they really think her breathing exercises only benefited her singing? Rachel was in a different league compared to the slobberings of the Cheerio's he'd tried out thank you very much. No -one was left in any doubt as to what Finn was referring to.

"A vegan who likes a bit of meat eh?" asked Karofsky to widespread laughter.

Finn forced a smile on his face, relieved that the conversation finally moved on. He had other things to worry about, serenading hadn't worked so maybe he needed to go back to plan A and try talking. He needed to remind Rachel what she was missing - but how to get Quinn out of the way?

* * *

Mrs Fabray was nowhere in sight when Rachel arrived to pick up Quinn the next morning. Last night had been fun even with her having to nip home to collect her My Fair Lady DVD. They'd covered the Fabray kitchen in flour as the cookie making had quickly gotten out of hand. Quinn might have covered her in flour but she'd quickly cornered her back - wheelchairs were hardly conducive to quick getaways - and then, despite the pleading look Quinn had given her, she had proceeded to throw a jug of water over her. The wet t-shirt look was definitely one that Quinn could carry off with aplomb and they were busy staring at each other as some weird current had seemed to flow between them. It was unfortunate that Mrs Fabray had chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Mother, we were just making cookies," Quinn had managed to say as Rachel stepped guiltily away from her.

"So that's what you kids are calling it these days," responded Judy eyebrow arched as she'd placed her keys on the side and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Don't let me cramp your style Quinnie," she added as she'd headed back into the lounge.

Quinn had immediately banned Rachel from use of that nickname and they'd been less exuberant in their cooking after that. Mrs Fabray had left them to their own devices so they'd finally finished the evening lying on Quinn's makeshift bed in the study as Rachel had given a running commentary on how the film version of My Fair Lady differed from the Broadway show. It was with reluctance that Rachel had finally made her way home to be met on the doorstep by two rather inquisitive dads. She was about to climb into bed when she'd received a text from Quinn.

**A wonderful evening made memorable by the tantalising prospect of finally being able to get my hands on your**

Rachel had laughed before texting back

**I shall go to bed remembering your expression when I ran my hands along your firm**

In the cold light of day she'd reread the text and hadn't felt quite so brave. She hoped Quinn wouldn't ask.

* * *

Finn found the next day continued in a similar vein to the previous one. The sight of an inseparable Quinn and Rachel served only to irritate him further. He just needed to remove Rachel from Fabray's negative influence so he could, what was it Kurt had said 'apologise and grovel a bit'? He so didn't need an audience for that.

"Still managing to live without Rachel then," Santana quipped as she passed him," and there was me thinking you couldn't live any moooore."

He scowled at Santana's retreating back. It didn't look as if she was going to tire of that particular joke anytime soon. Puck slapping him on the back cut his musings short.

"Yo. Cheer up Finn my man." Puck stated breezily as he followed Finn's eye line to where Rachel and Quinn were laughing at their lockers seemingly oblivious to the world around them as they prepared for the post lunch lesson. Puck's gaze returned to Finn.

"Look, I'll distract Quinn so you can sort Rachel out," offered Puck. Finn eyed him carefully to assess the seriousness of the offer.

"Distract Quinn?" Finn asked doubtfully.

Puck mimed drawing a card from a hand of cards "This trump card is Beth" he smirked.

"If you want to," said Finn nonchalantly, it wouldn't do for his mates to know how, well, devastated he was with what he was beginning to reluctantly admit was a break up. All he could think of was how Rachel ran round after him; building him up and making him feel better about himself. And then there was the fact she really did have talented lips even if they'd been nowhere near the family jewels. Her drive to be outstanding at everything she tried might not yet have kicked in as far as full blown sex went but her efforts when making out… he stopped that train of thought abruptly before things became too uncomfortable. First things first.

That afternoon Puck had finally managed to persuade a reluctant Quinn that he needed a quiet private word but before Finn could sidle in for a conversation with Rachel the meatheads from the football team beat him to it and surrounded her at her locker.

"So Berry, fancy nibbling on my éclair," asked Azimo as his companions sniggered around him. Rachel gave him a puzzled look; she really didn't have Azimo down as someone who would enjoy delicate French pastries and he certainly wasn't the personality type that would share.

"If you're peckish you could always lick my lollipop," leered another large lad rolling the word lollipop in his mouth. Rachel switched her baffled gaze to focus on him. What was it with the football team and imaginary food?

"Don't bother with them Berry, now that you're a single woman with free time on your hands how about letting me do a bit of face painting with you?' asked another lump of a boy. There were howls of laughter from the group around them.

Face painting might well be a rather juvenile activity but Rachel was still trying to understand the level of hilarity that remark caused. If there was a type who might enjoy face painting the boy in front of her certainly wasn't it. She forced a tight polite smile on her face.

"That's kind of you to offer but I assure you my face painting days are over," she responded, her mention of face painting causing more guffaws of laughter to break out. Boys, she huffed internally.

"Know anything about cars Manhands cause my gearstick's a bit stiff," ventured a shorthaired wide-as-he-was- tall boy to much high fiving and backslapping.

Rachel had realised by now that she was in fact superfluous to the conversation so she just stood politely by waiting for the boys to get to the point of surrounding her. She couldn't see any slushies in their hands but that was usually the only reason she drew their attention so this must be all some kind of elaborate build- up.

Tyrone, a positively mountainous hulk of teenage boy, swaggered to the front of the group.

"Now bros what you need to realise is that the hobbit here is a musically gifted individual and as such cultural musical activities would be her thing," Rachel's relief at some understanding of her as a person was tempered only by her barely suppressed surprise that it would be Tyrone who recognised it. The footballing boys grinned at each other as if expecting a punch line and Rachel's relief immediately morphed into a feeling of slight dread.

"So Berry, fancy blowing my whistle, together we can make music eh?" He grunted as shouts of laughter surrounded Rachel. There was much high fiving and the football team began to head off. She stared after them in puzzlement; it was unlikely Tyrone could even manage to blow his own nose never mind have the breath - finger - brain co-ordination required to play an instrument, even one as straight forward as a whistle. So what was all that about?

* * *

Rachel discovering just what that was all about didn't happen until the end of the day when she began to relay the conversation and the confusion it had caused her to Quinn. They were in the ladies bathroom with Santana, who was doubled over with laughter before Rachel was even halfway through her story. Finally Santana couldn't remain silent any longer; she wiped the tears of laughter from her cheeks before saying

"Sounds to me like Finn has been telling the football team that you're an expert at sucking venom from the one eyed trouser snake," smirked Santana aware of Quinn scowling at her and Rachel looking perplexed. She waited for understanding to seep into Rachel's head but when no indication of that was forthcoming she drew in a breath.

"He's told them you give good head," She added slightly exasperated. How could Rachel have two dads and yet be so clueless about euphemisms for blow jobs? Rachel was looking at her as if she was slightly deranged. Quinn scowled at Santana before translating for a still bewildered looking Rachel

"She means Finn must have said something about you being good at oral sex," Quinn said softly as she turned to face Rachel rather than looking at her in the mirror. Rachel's eye flew wide open, her face paled and she clutched her mouth with her hand. She fought down a wave of nausea combined with extreme embarrassment.

"It's.. " Quinn was cut off by Rachel's raised hand. Rachel turned in one smooth movement and stormed towards the door. Santana grabbed the handles of Quinn's chair and propelled her in Rachel's wake.

"We don't want to miss this," Santana leaned forward to say in her ear as they hurtled down the corridor after an extremely fast moving Rachel. She was making a beeline for the sports area. Santana paused only momentarily at the door to the boys changing room before bundling them in. There couldn't be much in here that Santana hadn't seen before but she resisted the urge to put her hand over Quinn's eyes. Quinn was a teenage mum she reminded herself, surely she knew about human anatomy.

A Rachel positively vibrating with rage was standing hands on hips in front of a seated slightly confused looking Finn. She seemed to be towering over him and her body language was extremely hostile. The sound of a hard slap reverberated round the changing room as suddenly everyone turned to stare at the pair.

"How dare you," stated Rachel her voice ominously quiet and low. Finn put a hand to his stinging cheek.

Rachel then turned to face the rest of the team and there was a barely perceptible move away from her. So this was what incandescent with rage meant.

"Just to clarify for you all, these lips," she used her hand to indicate her mouth," have been nowhere near microscopic," here she turned to indicate the towel across Finn's lap,"lil' Finn'. You couldn't possibly pay me enough."

Her tone was scathing and her distaste obvious. She glowered at each footballer present just daring anyone to speak. No-one was brave or foolish enough to rise to the challenge.

Finn's hands had moved down to nervously clutch his towel as Rachel turned to shake her head at him. "You absolute..." Rachel managed to stop the expletive from escaping instead she marched to the door taking in the sight of both Quinn and Santana all agog in the doorway.

"I didn't do this for your entertainment," she snapped as she passed them. She needed to retreat to her car immediately as she was on the verge of crying.

"Rachel," Quinn called after her to no visible effect.

"Wow she's hot when she's angry," muttered Santana as they left the sudden uproar breaking out in the changing room behind them.

"Not when she's angry with us" said Quinn forlornly. At least she'd have a chance to smooth everything over on the journey home.

Her phone vibrated with an incoming text. Santana watched Quinn's face drop as she read the message.

"Any chance of a lift," she asked Santana," preferably conversation free?"

"Of course Quinn but are you sure you don't want to talk about..." Santana bit the rest of the sentence off as Quinn began to glare at her in a manner reminiscent of her HBIC days.

"One conversation free lift coming right up," said Santana, "although don't expect me to be able to silence Brittany, at least not while I'm driving."

Quinn didn't offer even a hint of a smile so Santana finally stopped talking and left Quinn with her swirling and confused thoughts. Quinn desperately wanted to comfort Rachel but turning up at her house uninvited would make her no better than Finn.

Rachel wasn't answering her phone so she settled for sending another 'are you okay?' text. It was a silly question as Rachel patently wasn't okay but Quinn couldn't think of what else to do. Perhaps it would all have blown over by the morning, but then again with the way her life worked out, perhaps not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the delay in posting I've got a bit behind so this comes hot from the press and un beta-ed - apologies for any annoying typos. Thanks reviewers for your feedback - always appreciated and does keep me on task!**

* * *

Judy watched Quinn look at her phone and yet again place it aside with a big heartfelt sigh. Quinn was sitting slightly hunched in her chair and not finding anything to effectively fill her time. It didn't take a psychic to know there was something on her mind what with the restless flicking through tv channels and the obsessive picking up and putting down of whatever novel it was Quinn was reading, or not managing to read as it currently appeared. Perhaps the heavy sighing was her cue? Judy placed her knitting to one side - yes okay so she was turning into her own mother but the rhythmic clicking of the needles was soothing and the actions kept her hands busy so she didn't think too much about having a drink.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked and from the annoyed look that briefly flashed across Quinn's face to be replaced by a puzzled one she knew she'd misjudged the tone of the converstion already. Perhaps Quinn wasn't ready yet to acknowledge her total fixation with all things Rachel Berry just yet.

"What's the matter?" she asked deciding not to give Quinn time to respond to her previous statement.

"Nothing," muttered Quinn grumpily in a tone that conveyed everything was wrong including having to spell out what everything was. Judy decided to ignore the tone; her admiration for those who worked with big groups of teenagers on a daily basis increased yet further - all attitude and no gratitude why would you do it for the paltry pay on offer?

"So who's not texting you who should be?" Judy tried a slightly different approach and was amused to see Quinn's surprise at her perceptiveness.

"No-one," grumped Quinn picking up her phone to put it in her pocket but unable to stop herself from gazing hopefully at the screen.

"Is this 'no-one' someone I know?" asked Judy brightly of her now scowling daughter. She bit back the temptation to ask 'sings a bit does she?' She knew precisely who the 'no-one' was - after all the happy Quinn of the last two days had been conspicuously absent from the house for some considerable time previous to that. Had Quinn realised the effects that Berry girl had on her? Was she worried about Judy's reaction? Judy wondered briefly if this was the moment to share with Quinn just how wholeheartedly she'd thrown herself into the women's movement during her experimental university years... Some of the memories that thought brought back caused a tinge of colour to invade her cheeks. She caught sight of her miserable looking daughter and reined the memories in. Quinn looked on the edge of tears, hearing about her mother's sexual adventures at university and hence rather liberal views might not be what she needed at the moment.

Judy stood up abruptly and grabbed her car keys from the table. Quinn looked up at her, startled by the sudden movement.

"Okay so where do I need to take you?" Judy asked as she pulled her jacket on.

"I um er I nowhere," managed Quinn still trying to get her head round this new side of Judy. This was her mother who for as long as she could remember never made a decision without referring it to Russell and who never ever dared voice an opinion. Her meek, demure opinion-free mother of old and the mother currently in front of her were such poles apart. Judy version two point one was less buttoned up, less predictable yet far more protective of Quinn. It was unsettling and disconcerting but actually made her feel more cared for. If this was what therapy could do for you maybe Quinn needed to sign herself up for it.

"Quinn" Judy said warningly in a _don't mess with me_ tone.

"Mother" stated Quinn just as adamantly.

"Right well I'm off to Rachel's" said Judy striding purposefully towards the door but still able to see from Quinn's reaction that she'd chosen the right destination," and you can either come with me and do the talking for yourself or I go on my own and.."

The end of her sentence was cut off by Quinn's outraged exclamations about interfering parents and practically being an adult now and able to make her own decisions thank you very much, all of which Judy decided to ignore. As soon as there was a dip in the level of protest she asked

"So, am I going on my own or are you coming with me?"

"Coming with you so you don't make an idiot of yourself," snapped Quinn as she wheeled her chair to the door. Judy tried to hide her smile, the only person running the risk of making an idiot of themselves was Quinn unless she quickly developed some insight into her own motivations.

They had another face off in the car outside the Berry household. Quinn was having a crisis of confidence and rather than an empathetic or even sympathetic hearing from her mother she was instead being goaded into action. Eventually Judy tired of the procrastinating on Quinn's part. She put Quinn's wheelchair beside her open car door and then informed her that she was going to walk up the garden path and knock on the Berry front door. She'd walk slowly in deference to Quinn's current disabilities but if Quinn wanted to stop her she probably needed to move now. Judy turned and took a few strides towards the door; behind her she could hear Quinn bemoaning her lot with a selection of swear words Judy had been unaware that Quinn knew. A red-faced annoyed looking Quinn joined her at the front door just as Judy rang the bell. By the time the front door opened Quinn found herself on the doorstep alone and her mother standing several paces behind her looking demure and giving the impression of not wishing to intrude on her privacy.

"Um, hi I er," Quinn had spent so much time being annoyed at her mother that she hadn't actually thought about what she should be saying. She usually prided herself on her quick thinking but somehow proximity to Rachel seemed to rob her of that.

"Hello Quinn," Leroy tried to fill the space to give the obviously nervous girl time to speak. Rachel barricaded in her room and now an awkward looking Quinn on his doorstep; how glad he was to be well past teenage angst years.

Quinn drew in a breath to steady her racing pulse and tried again, " I er wondered if .." her nerve was beginning to fail her.

"Quinn was hoping to have a word with Rachel," Judy stepped in unable to stop herself; there was only so much of uncertain and indecisive Quinn she could take. She extended her hand; "I'm Judy Fabray by the way, Quinn's mother."

Her hand was caught up in a firm warm grip.

" And there was me thinking you were Quinn's sister," replied Leroy with a smile,"Leroy Berry, One of Rachel's dads."

Leroy stepped aside," Do come in, but I'm not sure you'll be able to talk to Rachel she's currently refusing to come out of her room even if," he paused for dramatic effect in a manner oddly reminiscent of Rachel, "'Barbra herself knocks on the door'."

He gestured behind him and up the stairs towards Rachel's room. They all listened a moment to the total silence.

"Should it be so quiet?" asked Quinn slightly alarmed. She'd expected Rachel to singing some cathartic song at the top her voice - although Quinn couldn't off the top of her head think of a suitable song about an ex boyfriend trashing your reputation and then getting his come uppance.

"Sound proofed room," explained Leroy. He cast a speculative eye over Quinn, " Rachel never bottles anything up for long, the trick is not to try and make her talk before she's ready."

Quinn didn't notice him looking at her, as she was busy trying to work out how long it would take her to drag her useless legs up those stairs while another part of her brain told her that was an extremely stupid idea.

"I haven't come to make her talk, I just want to...," Quinn tailed off. She just wanted to what? Could she make it up the stairs? This was all a ridiculous situation brought about by her mother. She turned to Judy to insist they leave immediately only to find herself in the middle of some kind of non-verbal conversation that Leroy and Judy were having.

"Maybe we should just go?" ventured Quinn politely now that the eyebrow raising, hand gesturing and knowing smiles were dying down. If she hadn't been in the chair she'd have been up the stairs checking Rachel was okay. But she was in the chair so she couldn't. Judy was looked at her and then at Leroy before smiling in a way that Quinn found disconcerting.

"So Mr Berry a strapping man like you," begun Judy as Quinn buried her head in her hands and stifled the urge to groan," must be able to lift weights maybe even up a staircase?" Quinn missed out on Judy's winsome smile.

"Not sure I'll be able to manage the chair at the same time and please, call me Leroy" replied Leroy pleased for the opportunity to show off his biceps.

" Oh I'm sure lil' ol' me could manage the chair," grinned Judy. Quinn glanced between the pair of them - surely they weren't planning on..

"Up to you Quinn, do you trust me to carry you up the stairs?" Leroy asked seriously crouching down to ensure he was on her eye level.

"But what if Rachel.." It wasn't the getting up the stairs that was bothering her but the possibly rather frosty reception that awaited her.

"Then I'll carry you back down" Leroy reassured her.

"And you can go home knowing at least you tried," added Judy placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Quinn quickly made up her mind; after all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Rachel had tried every distraction technique in her armoury but nothing seemed able to deflect her from recalling the full horror of Finn's betrayal and her total humiliation in the eyes of the student body. She couldn't even sing at herself in the mirror without glimpsing her mouth and imagining what all those reprehensible, despicable and quite frankly totally loathsome teenage boys were thinking on seeing the same view. She kept re-living that mornings taunting of the footballers and just how oblivious she'd been - she was undecided whether it would have been better or worse if she'd realised what they were alluding too. Her face heated up yet again and she threw herself on her bed to bury her face in her pillows. How would she ever be able to show her face at school ever again? Was it too late for a transfer? Jesse St Ego was now running vocal adrenalin so maybe Carmel high wasn't an option; Jesse's ego versus Finn's stupidity now there was a choice between rock and a hard place. Just what was wrong in her choice of boyfriends, they were always a disappointment, self-centred, inconsiderate and after only one thing - at what point did teenage boys change into caring considerate adults like her dads? She sighed, read a few words of To Kill A Mockingbird before tossing it aside, she was hardly in the mood for walking a mile in someone elses shoes, she could barely tolerate being in her own footwear at the moment.

Rachel couldn't find any music involving lyrics to listen to during her self-Imposed exile in her room. She nearly broke the iPod speakers in her attempt to silence 'What I did for love' or rather 'what I didn't do but everyone believes I did' as she was chanting in her head. She finally settled on a classical music backdrop to her torment. She had no intention of talking about the day's events with her dads - the embarrassment factor was way off the charts and then some. In fact she had no intention of ever talking to anyone ever again - ever- maybe a silent covent would be a good idea, just the slight problem of her agnostic tendencies. Also she had no intention of ever getting married, God included or whatever it was that nuns did, The Black Narcissus movie was hardly the most reliable source of information unless nuns did spend their time slowly going mad. A cut off convert, no phones, no television and most importantly no Internet - the attractiveness of the idea was increasing. She'd only glanced at her facebook account once but it was enough to know she needed to delete it, she really didn't appreciate the uploaded photos of hotdogs, lollipops and whistles - although Santana's picture of a jellybean with the caption 'Remind you of anything?' had made her laugh briefly.

Rachel had briefly considered ways of easing her return to McKinley high. However as much as the abstract idea tempted her, revenge wasn't really her thing. She wouldn't be able to go all 'Kill Bill' at the football team even if a samurai sword might level the playing field in more ways than one. In fact when you considered her experiences at McKinley high maybe going all 'Carrie' was more appropriate even if it was unlikely that the cherry slushy beloved of McKinley High bullies was in fact a homage to a bucket of pigs blood ...shame she lacked the supernatural powers demanded to play the Carrie role. She was struggling to think of revenge scenarios that didn't involve copious amounts of violence so she knew her anger and outrage had yet to dissipate. She just needed to work through to her usual pacifist - well that Finn slap was just a very intensely satisfying slip - state of being. She was nowhere near being calm enough for a bit of quiet meditation.

Rachel's musings were interrupted by a timid knock on the door. She'd thought her 'please leave me alone' message to her dads with the 'not even Barbra herself' coding had been particularly clear and unambiguous.

"No thankyou Dad or Daddy," she called out slightly testily, not bothering to look up from where she was lying face down on the bed even as the door opened.

"I'm not one of your Dads," replied Quinn wincing at her rather poor opening conversational gambit. There were lots of people she wasn't.

Rachel's attempt to suddenly turn her head whilst simultaneously turning round to look at the door resulted in her falling on to the floor with a muffled thump just after she managed to squeak out,"Q..q..Quinn?"

Quinn schooled her features to impassive by the time a slightly disheveled Rachel finally arose from behind the bed, her ego more bruised than her body. There were tell tale signs of Rachel having spent much of her time crying and Quinn had to swallow the lump in her throat and the tears that sprung to her own eyes to cry in sympathy.

"Y.y. You H .h..how. W..w what are you doing here?" Rachel's brain finally came back on line as she moved to be seated on the side of the bed directly opposite Quinn. 'How' was a red herring, 'why' would have been better but 'what', provided Quinn didn't get all pedantic, would suffice.

"I came to check that you're okay," said Quinn quietly,"I can go if you want me to," _although not very easily_ she added on in her head. _Please don't make me go, please don't make me go_ she chanted silently.

"I'm fine," beamed Rachel before her eyes suddenly begun to betray her. She turned aside to wipe away the sudden tears, she was slightly annoyed with herself – she'd thought she managed to overcome her _woe-is-me_ crying. Quinn wheeled herself closer to place a rather nervous hand on Rachel's knee.

"It's okay to not be okay," soothed Quinn inwardly groaning at her lack of eloquence. She wanted to hug Rachel - and not just to distract from the idiocy of her platitudes - but logistics weren't working in her favour so she had to settle for gentle knee rubbing for the moment.

"I don't think I can show my face at school ever again," sniffed Rachel determinedly trying to stem the flow of tears down her cheeks.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not sure Finn can show his either," reassured Quinn feeling Rachel tense up on the mention of Finn. Way to go Quinn just bring up what she's trying to forget straight away – there was a reason so few people came to her for sympathy," So what alternatives to showing your face are you considering?" Quinn asked conversationally. _Really, that's the best you've got?_ Screamed her inner voice at her.

"Joining a convent," muttered Rachel noting Quinn's immediate look of distaste," On the plus side there's definitely the opportunity to sing."

"On the down side isn't there some religious fanaticism requirement?" asked Quinn," I'm not sure you could fake a belief in God and I'm certain they don't get to sing as much as that Julie Andrews film suggests. I don't think it's right for you."

"Worried I'll pick up bad habits?" grinned Rachel as Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel making puns was definitely a plus sign.

"Lets draw a discrete veil over that – sorry, but convent joining is a non starter. What else have you got?" Quinn allowed the veil allusion to go by unnoticed.

"I briefly considered going all 'Kill Bill' on the football team but I'm not sure even Dad's chef knife is big enough to install the required fear level" mused Rachel. If it was all about proportion though, maybe her Dads chef knife was to her what a Samaurai sword was to Uma Thurman?

"Although you in a yellow tracksuit might," Quinn paused to consider Rachel critically," Nah, you and track suits are just a big no."

"You saying I can't carry off a sporty look?" queried Rachel looking slightly peeved. Her almost famed inability to play any sport was one of the few things that she really was sensitive about.

"No," replied a slightly distracted Quinn," PE shorts _definitely_ suit you I just think it'd be criminal to cover up your legs."

Quinn's eye roved over Rachel's legs just to check her statement was still valid before catching Rachel's slightly confused look. _Focus Fabray_ she told herself, and not on those legs.

"Any other ideas?" inquired Quinn to deflect from the slight awkwardness her unguarded oggling had caused.

"Beyond suddenly discovering some paranormal power I'm sort of all out of ideas beyond wearing a burqa and hiding during non lesson time," answered Rachel with a resigned tone.

"A burqa will probably give you a whole range of other problems when you consider the single figure IQ rating of vast swathes of the school and it'll make you stand out in a different way" replied Quinn as if seriously considering the idea.

"I'm not worried about standing out I just don't want students staring at my lips," exclaimed Rachel as Quinn quickly dragged her eyes away from those pert pouty lips and focussed on Rachel's eyes instead.

"A very tight low cut top would definitely draw eyes away from your lips and focus them instead on your.." Quinn tailed off to wave a hand rather vaguely in the direction of Rachel's chest before yet again reluctantly dragging her eyes away and up to meet Rachel's. This time she knew she'd been caught and her cheeks began to flame. Rachel seemed a little uncertain how to react.

Deflect, deflect, deflect chanted Quinn's brain.

"As far as I see it, in all seriousness you have two choices, you either turn the joke round spend your time luridly licking lollipops and such like so there's absolutely no fun to be had in teasing you," the disgusted expression on Rachel's face told her it was a non-starter,"Or you start training for your future days of fame and just rise above it."

"Rise above it?" Rachel's tone was scathing. All she had ever done from a young age was 'rise above it', now she wanted to make a more drastic stand. She had no intention of being pushed around anymore.

"Once you hit the big time all kinds of ridiculous stories will be posted about you, you'll be rumoured to have slept with anyone you've ever have a photo taken with and that's before we even start on what the gossip sites and mags will make up. You'll have to learn to ignore it all and rise above it. McKinley High is very thoughtfully giving you the opportunity to practice just that."

Quinn paused to let Rachel seriously consider her argument.

"I didn't say it was easy Rach, take it from the ex Celibacy Club President to teenage mum in front of you. Ignore what you don't want to hear – and we both know you're phenomenally practiced at that - avoid who you don't want to see. You're good at ignoring unwarranted insults; Santana and I will help you avoid unwanted people. No need for a burqa, just wear a big beaming 'you can't hurt me' smile" Quinn paused, she could see Rachel was being won over," and a small clingy pair of PE shorts would help make my day" she added as Rachel burst into laughter," with a matching low cut .." Quinn was cut off by Rachel suddenly hugging her tightly, Quinn's face unexpectedly pressed into where a low cut top would be clinging.

"Thanks Quinn, you've really helped," enthused Rachel," This is all preparation for the life of a starlet."

"Anytime" managed a muffled Quinn unsure what she was really 'any timing' about. She really needed to start finding more ways to be helpful to Rachel if this was the reward.

Rachel and Quinn were yet again inseparable that Friday just like they had been the day before. Finn was unimpressed and quietly seething – at least the mark on his cheek was fading. He'd agreed to leave Rachel alone under duress from Kurt who had been horrified on hearing of Finn's behaviour. He had dismissed Finn's protests that everything he'd intimated was in fact true with a withering look, an arched eyebrow, a wave of the hand and an exasperated "Oh please spare me."

Kurt had made clear he'd got off lightly with only a slap from Rachel and had threatened to tell Finn's mother what was going on unless Finn just backed right off. So he'd had to settle for lurking in the shadows watching Quinn manipulate Rachel into doing her biding. Her faux friendly tone grated on his nerves and Rachel's desperation to be liked was just pathetic. The pair of them laughed their way between classes as if nothing of any import had happened that week. Meanwhile he was trying to pick up the pieces of Rachel's complete over reaction. His reputation was only salvageable if he could persuade Rachel to go out with him again then her comments would lose their potency. Everyone would put down her outburst to 'time of the month' hormones and there couldn't really be an issue in the size and satisfaction department if she actually agreed to go out with him again. It was all so simple – just one thing, or rather person, stood in his way.

The situation he found himself in was all totally Quinn's fault. It was no accident that Rachel's new found assertiveness had started at the same time as Quinn decided to befriend her. Rachel would have been back with him so much faster if Quinn hadn't been around to distract her and make Rachel think she actually had friends. No doubt Quinn had put Rachel up to slapping him and calling him out in front of the entire football team. After all, it was hardly a coincidence that Quinn and her trusty sidekick were there at exactly the right moment to enjoy the fallout from the havoc they'd wrought – winding Rachel up and setting her off like that. He could put up with Santana and her snide remarks. He'd been there and had that and quite frankly she wasn't as hot as she liked to think. Her saying hi to him and then crooking a little finger and saying "hello lil Finn" was a minor irritant on the grand scale of things. Quinn completely blanking him was far more provocative. She knew what she was doing keeping Rachel away from him. She was purposefully making Rachel laugh when he was in earshot just to emphasise to him what he was missing out on and as for all that touch feely stuff the pair of them engaged in. ..It was just so out of Quinn's comfort zone that she could only be putting it on to annoy him. Successfully it turned out, as he seethed with resentment every time Quinn reached out to grab Rachel's arm to draw her attention to something or to draw Rachel closer so she could say something quietly into her ear. No doubt at his expense too.

The weekend was fast approaching and he would have time to plan his next move more carefully. He watched as Rachel pushed Quinn's chair to the exit as Quinn deliberately talked loudly about her physiotherapy appointment and how pleased she was Rachel would be helping her out. She'd have to work harder to gain a reaction from him for such blatant flaunting of her influence over Rachel. Could Rachel not hear all the insincerity in Quinn's tone? In fact it wouldn't surprise him if it turned out Quinn were playing up her car accident injuries just to garner a bit of sympathy from an overly caring Rachel. An inkling of an idea came to him of how to achieve two things he wanted at the same time. He needed Quinn out of the way so he could talk to Rachel but if he chose to put Quinn somewhere she could only leave if she left her wheelchair then he could show her up for the fraud he knew her to be. It was a brilliant plan.

The conversation with Rachel might be a little trickier now that she'd been exposed to Quinn's influence for quite a few days now but he could always fall back on the New York option of just unexpectedly kissing her. After all Rachel had said a clear no to him when in New York when, judging by her later behaviour she really meant yes. He smiled to himself. Now all he needed to do was to locate an ideal spot in the school building for stranding a phone-less Quinn – the details of how to get her there, remove her phone from her and then leave her there were for another time. Quinn Fabray's days as Rachel's new best buddy were numbered – Finn Hudson was about to seize back was rightfully his, restore his reputation whilst simultaneously showing Quinn up for the manipulative fraudster she was. Yep, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

**Before any anon reviewers get out of their prams about how OCC Finn is I'd just like to reassure you that Finn is just misguided rather than psychopathic...or is he?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your comments, they're always appreciated. Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own (to be said in an apologetic rather than proud tone).**

* * *

One last determined effort from Judy and she and Quinn finally found themselves in the foyer of the dance school Rachel was currently mid-lesson at. Fortunately various types of music were permeating the corridor suggesting that their less that stealthy entrance may yet have gone unnoticed and the element of surprise was still maintained.

"Obviously not expecting many wheelchair bound would be dancers," harrumphed Quinn moderately embarrassed at the huge amount of effort that had been required to scale the concrete steps into the building. Her mother was looking decidedly dishevelled and overheated from her efforts at manouvering Quinn and her chair up the steps and through a set of unwieldy doors.

"Well," puffed Judy sucking in huge gulps of air and mopping her brow with a dainty handkerchief she'd retrieved from her handbag," it's all worth it in the end." She drew in another lungful of breath; maybe she needed to do more exercise?

" After all you haven't seen Rachel for at least 12 hours" Judy added mischievously.

"More like fourteen," grumped Quinn still feeling decidedly awkward that her current circumstances obliged her to be dependent on her mother for help. She'd hoped she could just get her mother to drop her off at the Dance school but one look at the Kilamanjaro of stairs leading up to the entrance had almost forced her to abandon her plans to take Rachel up on her tentative suggestion yesterday that Quinn could always come and watch. It was hard enough to have to ask her mother for a lift and then give a brief explanation of why she needed dropping off. Her mother's only comment of "Rachel, of course" had left her bewildered. Judy projected a knowing air about Rachel, although quite what she thought she knew left Quinn puzzled and the way she sort of half-smiled as she said 'Rachel' just irritated her. So she had looked at the stairs with a sinking heart and a resignation to returning home defeated. Judy however was having none of it and Quinn was still unsure whether allowing her mother to bustle her into things was such a good idea. On the other hand, if you just looked at the bigger picture, she wanted to see Rachel and her mother was enabling that to happen so it was hard to see the harm in letting Judy take charge.

Surely it wasn't a crime to want to be Rachel's best friend? Okay maybe the need to be close to Rachel, have her undivided attention and tight hugs was unusual - unique even for her -but surely it was just a sign of her growing maturity and appreciation of the value of friendships without expectation of some kind of gain. Rachel just made her feel...it was hard to describe other than a warmth in her chest just here and besides Rachel being around just brightened her day. Why waste time being apart when they had more fun together? Quinn suddenly had a confidence crisis, what if Rachel was just being polite when she extended the invitation to see her dance? Maybe the hesitancy wasn't so much about worrying whether Quinn would want to come but was in fact a real reluctance to have Quinn there? After all the Physio had kind of railroaded Rachel into agreeing to help Quinn with her exercises away from the clinic so maybe Rachel was in fact feeling a bit smothered from the amount of her time Quinn was taking up?

Judy could sense that Quinn was beginning to doubt the wisdom of her surprise so she briskly pushed Quinn's chair along the corridor glancing through the spectator windows as she went. She passed the child ballerinas and stopping outside a room where a stereotypical dance instructor - seriously how did anyone get their hair in such a high tight bun, and what was the walking stick about? - was casting a rather critical eye over four performers as she counted time by banging her stick on the floor.

"Three and Four, back straight, eyes forward. Hold it." The woman's voice was clear and authoritative. "Okay, back to starting positions."

The four teenage girls moved back in the room and formed identical starting poses. Finally Rachel's eyes caught a glimpse of the new audience at the window and a huge grin spread across her face instantly dispelling any doubts Quinn had had about whether Rachel really wanted her to be there. Judy took this as her cue to exit stage left, her cupid role over.

"Miss Berry, when you're ready," admonished the stick wielding dance teacher her tone suggesting the opposite of her words. Rachel quickly schooled her features to a serious expression. There was no need to aggrevate Mrs Lafayette with her lack of professional demeanour. Quinn had come to see Rachel dance and if that didn't put an extra spring in her jumps and give her the extra incentive to be technically perfect, nothing would. She just needed to keep her happiness on the inside and channel it into her performance and the additional adrenalin in her system could only help.

Mrs Lafayette counted them in again and then scrutinised the performance of her dancers. Rachel was the most determined and dedicated student she had ever taught during her twenty years in Lima although Lima being such a one-horse town made that statement less impressive than it should be. Rachel was technically incredibly proficient and her work rate was phenomenal. She was one of her best dancers ever even if she wasn't one of the most naturally gifted. Mrs Lafayette noted that Rachel had managed to eek out a little extra for this run through which was surprising as she had thought there was no more improvement to be had. She glanced to the window curious to see who had motivated Rachel to find a little extra. It wasn't, as she expected, one of Rachel's fathers - both were rarely seen at lessons, rehearsals or performances since Rachel had learnt to drive although to be fair there were rather a lot of said events. Instead a blond haired girl with rather striking bone structure seated in a wheelchair had her eyes fixed on Rachel and a delighted smile fixed on her face. Mrs Lafayette turned her attention back to her dancers, indicated individual areas for improvement before suggesting they take a break. She watched amused as Rachel positively sprinted out the room.

Mrs Lafayette considered her next step carefully. For weeks, no make that months, the Rachel who had been turning up to her classes had been a muted shadow of her formerly effervescent self. She had gone through the motions but had been preoccupied and mobile phone obsessed. She'd even skipped a few Saturdays without good reason, behaviour that would have been unthinkable in any of Rachel's previous eleven years at the school. Mrs Lafayette never inquired into the external influences on her students but it was obvious something or someone had been distracting Rachel from her usual single minded focus of being the best and making it on broadway. Today old Rachel had bounced through the doors, all her focus and drive back with a vengeance and Mrs Lafayette had struggled to keep her immense relief unnoticed. Now there seemed to be another variable in play with a disproportionate influence on Rachel, namely that girl for whom Rachel's smile was wider than usual and her greeting hug just a little longer than it should have been.

Rachel rushed back onto the room and stood excitedly in front of Mrs Lafayette with a face splitting grin on her face.

"Is it okay if my friend," Rachel noted the eyebrow raise on her dance teachers face at the word friend - did everyone consider her socially inept? -,"watches from inside the room? She'll be really quiet." Mrs Lafayette took in the big brown pleading eyes and the hands clasped together as if in prayer. Rachel's demeanour suggested all her future happiness rested solely on Mrs. Lafayette's answer.

"Of course," she replied not reacting to Rachel's squeal of excitement. Rachel's run to the door was halted by the next statement," provided you properly introduce us."

Rachel skidded to a halt and turned to look inquisitively at Mrs Lafayette but could read nothing from her impassive features. Mrs Lafayette who showed no interest in anything but their ability to dance - "I care only about what happens here" was her mantra - was now asking her to introduce her to Quinn. It was a puzzled Rachel that made her way out of the room to Quinn but her keenness to have Quinn in the room quickly overcame any minor misgivings she was experiencing.

"Mrs Lafayette this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is my dance teacher since forever, Mrs Lafayette" gushed Rachel leaving her hand placed reassuringly on Quinn's shoulder as two of the most important women in Rachel's life shook hands firmly.

"Do you have any interest in musical theatre?" asked Mrs Lafayette bending her tall frame slightly to make conversation easier but inadvertently coming across as intimidating as she encroached on Quinn's personal space.

"I'm in Glee club at school with Rachel and she's personally taken in hand my education in musicals" managed Quinn when her tongue finally became unstuck from the roof of her mouth. She reached up to place her hand over Rachel's, which was currently squeezing her shoulder rather tightly. Mrs Lafayettes eyes took in the hands before moving back to focus a steely eyed glare on Quinn, there was little indication as to whether Quinn's answer had been satisfactory or not.

"Do you have any idea of the sacrifices that will be necessary for Rachel to achieve her dreams?" Two steely blue eyes bored into Quinn's.

"She'll need the support of someone with a bit more insight than that gained from a few Hollywood movies," hissed Mrs Lafayette. Quinn felt awkward and out of place. She should have followed her initial instinct on seeing those concrete stairs and left. The uncomfortable silence lengthened as neither Quinn nor Rachel could think of an apt response to the dance teacher's utterances.

"Rachel is the best dancer it has ever been my privilege to teach," stated Mrs Lafayette her stare unwavering from Quinn's despite Rachel's shocked gasp in the background.

Rachel's face burned, as her thoughts raced. Mrs. Lafayette had just uttered some words of praise and for her no less - surely the world was ending? She ran the remark through her head again dwelling on 'best dancer' and 'privilege to teach.' Unprecedented.

"She's also a rather phenomenal singer," replied Quinn uncertain where the conversation was headed or if this was some kind of bidding war based on Rachel's talents. Singing would always trump dancing so she was on the right side of whatever this was. Rachel was in a state of shock; she was used to having to point out her talents herself not have other people comment on them.

"Rachel is destined for great things," Mrs Lafayette continued Quinn's remarks seemingly unnoticed,"provided nothing and " Mrs Lafayette leaned in closer so her nose was centimetres from Quinn's," no-one" she moved back," interferes with her drive and ambition at this critical stage of her career." She glared meaningfully at Quinn before re-iterating "No-one." Her look removing the need for her to say 'especially not someone like you.'

Quinn could feel herself going red and was fighting to control her temper as Mrs Lafayette's eyes continued to drill into hers. Where was this over protective old biddy when Finn was busy sucking the life out of Rachel, proposing marriage and stamping on her dreams? Quinn spared a glance at Rachel to find her staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at her dance teacher. She took a deep breath and then fixed her eye on Mrs Lafayette using her best head Cheerio intimidating glare – new Cheerios had been known to cry when on the receiving end, this dance teacher was made of sterner stuff.

"I intend to support Rachel in whatever she chooses to do be it sing, dance, wait tables or quite possibly all three," Quinn said firmly pleased to hear Rachel's snort of derision on the 'wait tables' statement, "The key is it's about whatever Rachel wants to do."

"What about what you want her to do?" asked Mrs Lafayette suspiciously. Rachel's eagerness to please made her too vulnerable to the wishes of those close to her in Mrs Lafayette's opinion and she'd seen many a talented student be sidetracked by the wishes of their partners into a life devoid of performance and full of drudgery.

"Rachel is her own woman, she makes her own choices." Quinn replied. Mrs. Lafayette look decidedly unimpressed as if she'd heard it all before.

"I only want her to be happy," blurted out Quinn realising her statement was a bit sappy before it even left her mouth but she meant it and this scary woman in front of her needed to hear it and believe it.

Mrs Lafayette stared at Quinn appraisngly for a brief moment more and then gave a slight nod of the head before suddenly smiling.

"I like your friend, Rachel" she said in a friendly tone.

"Are you two sure you've finished discussing how wonderful I am" piped up Rachel," as you haven't touched on my looks and personality yet."

Quinn's eye roll coincided with that of Mrs Lafayette's. The pair of them had been having a prickly stand off and all Rachel had gleaned was that they'd been praising her.

"Developing some modesty will do your future career no harm and much good. Your talent is great enough for your life choices to be overlooked," Mrs Lafayette's eyes again flicked to the joined hands as Quinn self consciously removed hers from Rachel's, "but it never hurts to be humble."

With that the other girls returned to the room, along with Mrs Lafayette's usual personae, Quinn found a corner to be as unobtrusive in as a girl in a wheelchair could be. It was only as she sat here watching a graceful sleek Rachel dance her way round the room that she had time to process Mrs Lafayette's words. She suddenly blushed. Mrs Lafayette had obviously mistaken them for a couple; it was the only thing that made her life choices remark and the preceding conversation make sense. Mind you her own 'I only want her to be happy' was perhaps all too easy to misconstrue.

* * *

Quinn was distracted by a pair of supple shapely legs twirling past her and she realised her imaginings of Rachel in a wrestling leotard had been sadly lacking. She hadn't thought about the tanned toned body on those amazing legs with a delightfully compact rear and a pert pair of...Quinn tried to avert her eyes away from the vision currently causing her pulse to race and her skin to heat up. She switched her gaze briefly to one of the other girls before finding herself drawn back to watching Rachel. Whatever this reaction was about only Rachel inspired it. She grinned as Rachel managed to throw a surreptitious wink her way mid-routine before realising it hadn't gone unnoticed by eagle eyed Mrs. Lafayette judging by the slight twitch of one corner of her mouth. Quinn decided it was best to leave the woman with her misconceptions.

It didn't take Quinn to realize that Mrs. Lafayette wasn't the only one with a misunderstanding about the nature of her relationship with Rachel. They had lunched in the dance school café – well café was rather a grand term for an alcove selling hot drinks and a couple of sandwiches but it seemed a better option than battling the outside stairs to find a proper café. Quinn had the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched but tried to shake it off as Rachel talked enthusiastically about what she been doing in the various lessons and how the tap session that followed after lunch was by far the least serious of all her activities. A quick glance round the room allowed Quinn to identify who it was staring in a less than friendly manner at her - Sarah. Sarah, the Carmel High cheerleader who had shared dance classes with Rachel since the age of eight. It hardly took a rocket scientist to discern the probable personality type of the tall slim blond dancer with the permanent expression of distaste on her face and the hint of a superiority complex in her manner.

Rachel had nodded at Sarah across the rom whilst mid-conversation with Quinn seemingly oblivious to the waves of animosity being directed Quinn's way. The girl's eyes hardly left them and her body language stiffened every time Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's arm or knee as she talked about her dance exploits. Her cat's bottom pout had tightened further when Quinn had dared to squeeze Rachel's hand and all of this apparently unnoticed by Rachel. Quinn had then upped the ante, insisting Rachel gave her a hug just before she headed off to use the facilities and then in what she considered a master stroke, pun intended, she'd run her hand gently down Rachel's cheek and urged her to hurry back. Sarah seemed to be ready to explode as Quinn redirected her focus to the food in front of her smothering her grin. Her feeling of triumph was short lived as suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up to find Sarah towering above her and scowling in a manner that could in no way be construed as friendly. It was hard to be intimidating from a seated position but Quinn gave it her best shot.

"Hello, Susan isn't it?" She asked with excessively friendly politeness designed to deliberately irritate.

"Sarah" was the response through gritted teeth. Sarah paused to consider what she really wanted to say aware that time was limited as Rachel could be back any moment and also aware of the group of fellow dancers on the table she just left still watching her. She had walked over without a plan in mind determined only to stop this girl in front of her mauling Rachel.

She had had a soft spot for Rachel for what seemed like years and it was only her total conviction that Rachel was one, if not two, hundred percent straight that had prevented her from making any moves. Rachel was so determinedly straight that Sarah had often thought she was over compensating for having two dads and felt compelled to prove that gay parents didn't mean a gay child. Rachel had also been unfalteringly oblivious to all the flirting and hints that Sarah had directed her way whether subtle or blindingly obvious. She had resisted Sarah's efforts at cultivating a close friendship so she had been forced into a patient waiting game looking for just the slightest sign of encouragement and now this - an exuberant touch feely Rachel fawning over her wheelchair bound girlfriend as if they were some advert for being out and proud. Sarah could barely contain her rage at how incredibly unfair and unjust it all was after all her _years_ of groundwork. Glowering wasn't reducing the wheelchair bound blond girl to ashes, maybe she needed to speak.

"Rachel with her prodigious talent and ridiculously high energy levels deserves a girlfriend who can at least understand her ambitions and who can keep up with her, someone with more than half a body that works," Sarah hissed resentfully.

Quinn felt herself torn between amusement ('half a body that works' seriously? that was the best insult she could come up with? No wonder Carmel cheerleaders never won anything) and irritation (who did this girl think she was to make judgements about Rachel's friendships?). She hoped teenage hormones and a propensity for the dramatic was the reason her visit to the Dance school was turning into a soap opera rather than being a foretaste of what being friends with a Broadway star would be like.

"Now listen here Celia," Quinn softened her voice so the other girl needed to lean in to hear her as she automatically responded with a testy,"Sarah". Quinn waved a hand to indicate the name was of no consequence.

"My 'half a body' is doing an excellent job in meeting the almost insatiable appetites of my incredibly supple girlfriend and quite frankly I'd defy anybody not to need a wheelchair after a night with those talented hands, lips and of course highly skilled tongue" Quinn paused to watch the effect of her words on Sarah's colouring trying not to think about Rachel's tongue in case she too turned bright red.

"Such stamina, such a lovely taut toned torso," Quinn sighed as if in dreamy reflection," and such amazing breath control."

"I see you two have met" Rachel's voice suddenly interrupted whatever visions Quinn's words were conjuring up and both Quinn and Sarah jumped guiltily. Rachel looked suspiciously from one to the other trying to discern just what exactly was going on. Quinn recovered first.

"Sasha here was just telling me what a gifted dancer you are," she explained with a smile that faded instantly as she turned from Rachel to Sarah.

"And your friend Queenie here was busy singing your praises too." Sarah added with a slight scowl at Quinn before unleashing a beaming friendly smile at Rachel.

"I think Seskia," Quinn was pleased to note the other girls increased irritation and yet another wrong name," just wanted to be sure I fully appreciated all your many talents" smirked Quinn choosing that moment to run her tongue along her top lip pleased to note the tightening in Sarah's facial features. Rachel again glanced between the pair of them. It was almost as if they were having a different conversation to the one she was actually hearing and they certainly hadn't even managed to swap names properly.

"Anyway I'll let you get on with your lunch," conceded Sarah not waiting for a response as she headed back hurriedly to her table to ponder why Rachel would choose such a bitch over her. Rachel sat down opposite Quinn and eyed her warily as she munched on her salad before finally saying

"If I wasn't working on being more humble, which I can assure you _is _paining me, I'd ask you to elucidate further on," Rachel paused in order to make air quotes,"'amazing breath control'."

She noted Quinn's distinct air of awkwardness and embarrassment; yep she was definitely missing something but what?

"It seems Sarah is a big fan of yours," offered Quinn slightly resentfully in an attempt to move the conversation on. It was now Rachel's turn to look briefly uncomfortable before she straightened her shoulders and grinned at Quinn.

"And there was me thinking you might be a big fan too with your 'phenomenal singer' and 'amazing breath control' comments,'" she said flirtatiously. She had no wish to discuss the slightly uncomfortable feelings she had around Sarah, a girl who had merely tried to offer friendship to her.

Quinn spread her hands in a gesture of surrender," What can I say, I'm hoping I've said enough to earn a lift home."

"Well you're in the car and keys are in the ignition however you might need to use phrases like 'outstandingly talented' and 'awesome' to earn the drive home," replied Rachel with a grin.

Quinn looked at her thoughtfully.

"Have I ever told you how outstandingly talented you are at eating salad? I can't decide whether to eat this sandwich _awesome_ of that." She said with a smile to be rewarded by a laugh from Rachel.

"Still plenty of time to sing my praises, you know you've a soft spot for a bit of tripping the light fantastic," replied Rachel quickly out of her seat and punctuating her remarks with a flurry of tap moves, "and on the plus side I doubt Mr Rogers will even notice you never mind talk to you."

"Mr Rogers? Really?" smirked Quinn.

"It's not his real name but he's a ginger haired tap dancing teacher," Rachel hastened to explain and it was Quinn's turn to laugh.

"No wonder the entertainment business steers clear of nicknames," she commented as Rachel started to push her chair towards the next class.

"Oh right because you sports types are so good at it, Q for you, S for Santana and B for Brittany demonstrating clearly the wit and intelligence needed to come up with an effective nickname" scoffed Rachel.

"Touché" laughed Quinn deciding that she didn't really want to discuss nicknames in case all the mean and spiteful things she'd called Rachel over their time together at school were brought up. They'd need to discuss it at some point but for the moment she just wanted to enjoy Rachel's company. She found herself fervently hoping that Sarah didn't tap dance so she could admire Rachel's sleek lines and dancing prowess in peace. One more class and Rachel's undivided attention would be all hers – the mere thought made her heart race - now why was that such a thrilling yet terrifying prospect?


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the loooooong delay but I became side tracked writing a different story under another name ( what was I thinking?!). Unbeta-ed but if I read this one more time I'm in danger of just deleting it :(**

** Thanks to those of you still hanging on in there - enjoy.**

* * *

Fortunately tap dancing wasn't a class that Sarah attended so Quinn could relax and enjoy the uninterrupted joy of watching Rachel as she twirled and tapped her way around the room. There was a range of ages participating in the class all with one thing in common, the smiles on their faces. Quinn was enjoying watching the flexing of Rachel's muscles as her toned taut body spun past her and she could feel herself smiling. It was as if the joy of dancing was contagious; her heart rate had increased and breathing was slightly more laboured. She wanted to hug Rachel tightly to her and run her hands over those muscles that were holding her in such thrall. Another burst of laughter from Rachel broke through her thoughts. Rachel was competing with a teenage boy as they mock ran on the spot going faster and faster trying to outdo each other. Soon the whole class was having a go before the teacher stepped up and completely annihilated the competition.

It was a breathless slightly sweaty Rachel who finally joined her, towelling her face and still grinning broadly having only been bested by the teacher. Rachel tipped her head back as she gulped down water from the bottle Quinn offered her. Quinn watched fascinated as Rachel's throat muscles rippled under the smooth skin.

"That was amazing," said Quinn her smile matching Rachel's ," You were.." Quinn paused knowing she was in danger of over using the word amazing," mesmerising."

Rachel's smile broadened and she impulsively hugged Quinn drawing away before Quinn had the chance to realise what was happening and hug her back.

"I'm going to go and have a quick shower as I'm a bit... Well I need a shower. Are you alright to wait here?" asked Rachel hoping she hadn't grossed Quinn out by hugging her when still slightly hot and sweaty from her exertions. She just felt so exuberant and full of energy. She had been aware of Quinn's eyes fixed on her throughout the class and rather than feeling discomfort or awkwardness like when Sarah stared at her she'd felt inspired and invincible. It was an amazing feeling to know that she was the reason for that big smile that had been adorning Quinn's face for the duration of the class. This was why she wanted to be a performer, to bring joy to others. She'd just never realised that she would receive such a thrill from it too. Rachel tried to dampen down her excitement at having Quinn as a friend - was it too soon to call her her best friend? - as she skipped to the changing room.

Quinn had finally exhausted polite conversation with the tap teacher so she headed off with instructions on how to locate Rachel. She wasn't unduly worried as knowing Rachel there was probably a strict yet extensive cleansing regime that needed following hence how long it was taking. She finally made her way through the door of the changing room but her intention to call out for Rachel was quickly crushed as she realised she'd arrived mid conversation. She could recognise Rachel and Sarah's voices. Sarah was trying to persuade Rachel into something alternating between cajoling and mild insults about being sad for not wanting to go. It seemed someone's parents were away and there was going to be an impromptu party. She wheeled herself around the corner to find Sarah standing what she considered way too close to Rachel, looking down on her. Rachel was clutching the towel around her as if hanging on for dear life. Her eyes darted to catch Quinn and her posture relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry Sarah I really can't, I already have plans. Quinn and I," Rachel tailed off. Her ability to lie was sorely underdeveloped partly as a consequence of being an only child and partly from having doting parents who were forgiving enough to make lying rather pointless. Quinn on the other hand had had a very different upbringing.

"are having dinner with my mother," finished Quinn, pleased to note Sarah's instant displeasure at her arrival. At least it meant she moved out of Rachel's personal space so she could spin round and glare at Quinn.

"Sounds fun," said Sarah sincerely although the face she pulled at Quinn suggested it was anything but. Sarah swung her bag onto her shoulder and then faced Rachel and with a sickening sweet tone suggested the pair of them could catch up for some girl talk later in the week. Rachel's hesitancy was overrun by Sarah's pushing 'weds, just the pair of us, it'll be fun' before she kissed Rachel on the cheek and flounced out of the changing room, managing to bump into Quinn as she left. Quinn couldn't help but notice the faint blush on Rachel's cheeks - maybe Sarah's interest in Rachel wasn't completely one-sided.

"Right then I'll leave you to get dressed while I ring Mother and let her know she's cooking tonight," said Quinn as she tried to manoeuver her chair to face the exit.

"It's okay, your mother doesn't need to.." suggested Rachel hesitantly. It wasn't as if Sarah would be checking out their story and besides she was a bit wary of Mrs Fabray.

" Oh yes she does," interrupted Quinn," I'm under strict instructions to bring you home for the traditional Fabray trial by dinner experience."

Rachel's face dropped, 'trial by dinner' sounded ominous. She managed to say," I find your mother quite intimidating."

An amused Quinn dismissed her fears instantly," My mother's just a big pussy cat," she said fondly, suddenly feeling quite protective of her new improved mother.

"More tiger than kitten," muttered Rachel as she began to loosen her towel as a prelude to dressing. It was a hot and bothered Quinn who made a hasty retreat into the corridor, images of tanned skin emerging from being wrapped in a brilliant white towel burned into her brain.

* * *

Judy hummed her way round the kitchen as she put the finishing touches to the vegan lasagna she was preparing especially for Rachel, there was the full meat version available for her carnivorous daughter. She was delighted that her plan had come to fruition so quickly. It was only that morning she'd been suggesting to Quinn that she invite Rachel round as a thank-you for lifts to school and physiotherapy. Okay maybe a bit of a weak excuse but it was the best she could do with the little information she had. Her real agenda had been a little more subtle, she was going to help move the two along rather than allowing the glacial pace Quinn was setting to continue. Left to her own devices Quinn might be prepared to make some kind of acknowledgement of her feelings to Rachel just before they retired. Time was of the essence, college was already visible on the horizon. Nothing, in her experience, aided the failing in love process more than cute baby pictures and when it came to cute baby pictures none came much cuter than her blond-haired, hazel eyed youngest daughter. Nobody could resist that smooth skinned, big eyed angelic innocence.

Judy had only recently managed to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together to realise that younger Quinn's obsession with 'putting that freak in her place' actually masked a rather strong infatuation for Rachel. She hadn't needed the drugged Quinn's mutterings about Rachel to work it out although the conformation of her suspicions had been useful. She'd known Quinn listened only to Rachel singing when in her room but she'd put that down to being some kind of Glee Club training and besides who wouldn't want to listen to such beautiful singing, though perhaps not on repeat or quite as obsessively as Quinn did. She'd known Rachel had helped drag Quinn away from a delinquent punk phase when everyone and everything else had failed - in fact she suspected the punk acting out had been Quinn desperately seeking Rachel's attention and Rachel had duly obliged. She'd been aware that Quinn was insensed by the Rachel-Finn relationship but she'd thought it was some kind of anger over Finn initially and the breach of some kind of youth code about not dating friends' exes. However Quinn's total despair at the idea that Rachel and Finn would marry and her constant ranting on how Rachel would only be held back and that Finn was so undeserving had finally opened her eyes to what Quinn still seemed unable to see or unwilling to acknowledge. Of course she wasn't completely sure on where Rachel stood in all of this but she'd had a very enlightening chat with the Berrys' which suggested that everything wasn't all one sided.

Judy moved on to juicing some oranges. Quinn deserved to be happy, it was hardly as if she'd had an easy time growing up in a household dominated by an increasingly bitter and disappointed Russell. No sons, a career that didn't quite reach the dizzying heights he'd expected and solace found through drink and increasing involvement in the church were hardly a recipe for a healthy household. She'd given up fighting her corner, eventually ground down by the constant bickering and verbal put downs, without really appreciating the effects on her daughters until the shock of Quinn being thrown out Of the family home with barely time to pack. She'd had a rude awakening and the realisation of how dependent she was financially on Russell was just scary. It hadn't been easy to find employment after so many years as a housewife but she was determined to free herself and her girls from needing anything from Russell. On discovering Russell had been having an affair with a tattooist - the incongruity of that still made her want to laugh - she'd been vastly relieved rather than embarrassed or humiliated. As soon as the house was hers she'd set about finding Quinn and trying to repair all the damage she'd unintentionally done. Safe choices had been her downfall - the older sensible man with a decent career over the carefree unemployed poet - she was determined that Quinn wouldn't make the same mistakes.

* * *

Quinn watched embarrassed as her mother and Rachel sat side by side cooing over her baby photos and wondered just how they'd managed to reach this point. Judy had an endless supply of what she considered amusing or cute stories from Quinn's childhood that she seemed determined to relate to Rachel. Judging by Rachel's laughter and interest in the photo albums the pair of them were set for the evening and although she was the topic of conversation she couldn't help feeling slightly jealous of the closeness between Rachel and Judy. They'd started out seated at the kitchen table but the semblance of casual informality hadn't fooled her for a moment, not with the best cutlery and crockery on the table. Her mother had been at her most charming quickly putting Rachel at her ease as she offered finely chopped raw vegetables for the dips and frequently cited Quinn as her source of information for Rachel's culinary preferences. Fortunately Rachel didn't seem to pick up on just how well versed Quinn was in her likes and dislike from years of careful observation. Judy's full attention on Rachel as she discussed her dance classes seguing into her broadway ambitions had quickly had a flattered Rachel relaxing. Quinn had thought she might combust into a flaming ball of embarrassment when her mother had started asking about Rachel's musical influences whilst managing to throw in that Quinn listened exclusively to Glee tracks sung by Rachel - hence the reason she'd been aware that Rachel 'sang a little bit'. Rachel had looked at her in surprise even as she laughed along with her mother. She was aware of the curious speculative glances Rachel occasionally threw her way but resolutely resisted the urge to comment. What was there to say? She'd always been made weak kneed by Rachel's singing, she just never realised she needed to hide that from her loose-lipped mother.

The conversation had moved on to Judy's neglected record collection long ago banished by Russell to the garage on the grounds of being unchristian. Quinn found herself in charge of coffee making as the new best friends, Judy and Rachel, rescued the records from their exile. They'd retired to the lounge and commandeered Russell's turntable previously used only for a small but dirgeful collection of choral works. The devil's music was soon blaring out of the speakers with an excited Rachel squealing as she discovered yet more tracks she was determined to hear and a wistful Judy gazed fondly at the forgotten once much loved album covers. Suddenly memories of dancing round the lounge to Duran Duran tracks with her sister and mother came to Quinn's mind although if she'd known that would lead on to dusting off the photo albums and sharing the contents with Rachel she might have been a little less keen to share the memory. She slipped a U2 record on so she could sing along in a heartfelt manner to 'With or without you' before Rachel bounced over to choose 'All I want to do is have some fun' . Rachel's eyebrow raise and accompanying grin as she danced around Quinn's chair and sang 'I've got a feeling I'm not the only one' was enough to instantly melt away any petty jealousies Quinn had been harbouring. The brush of Rachel's fingertips along her cheek as she made some comment about Quinn's transformation from cute child to beautiful woman - she hadn't really been able to hear Rachel clearly over the pounding of her heart and thundering of blood in her ears - had suddenly transformed the evening into a magical one. Even glimpsing her mothers all too knowing smirk over Rachel's shoulder as she was enveloped in an enthusiastic hug wasn't enough to ruin her mood. This time she was better prepared to return the hug pressing Rachel briefly to her. She was just happy to have Rachel as a friend and she wouldn't be doing anything to jeopardise that.

* * *

Rachel finally returned home with a big smile on her face and a warm feeling in her chest to find her Dads awaiting her arrival seated at the kitchen table with hot chocolates ready to go and her favourite pistachio cookies. This was their normal strategy when they were trying to extract information from her but she assumed they'd just missed her from their usual early evening activity of watching wrestling on the tv. She'd recounted her day, Quinn's surprise appearance at her dancing lessons and Judy cooking a vegan meal just for her. She noted her Dads amused glances every time she recounted what Quinn had said about her singing to Mrs Lafayette about her dancing to Sarah and directly to her about her tap dancing. In the end she found herself saying slightly exasperated at their scepticism.

"Dad, Daddy Quinn did say I was mesmerising so please stop looking at each other as if you don't believe me."

Her Dad quickly had a serious expression on his face as he reassured her with a " I don't doubt that Quinn appreciates all your many talents."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously before clarifying," Of course she does, she's my friend" before adding a little more hesitantly," Or at least we're working on being friends."

"I'm sure she's going to be a very close friend," her Dad reassured her as her Daddy choked rather inelegantly on his mouthful of hot chocolate, spluttering and was that laughing? He finally pulled himself sufficiently together to contribute to the conversation.

"Bosom buddies" he solemnly reassured her before the pair of them burst into yet more what Rachel deemed incredibly childish sniggering.

"It isn't that unlikely for me to have a good friend," huffed Rachel indignantly.

"Oh sweetie, anyone would be lucky to have your friendship. Just ignore us we're being silly," soothed Hiram as he and Leroy moved to embrace Rachel in a family hug. Mollified, Rachel decided perhaps an early bedtime was required before her dads annoyed her so she headed to her room.

Hiram reached for Leroy's hand across the table as they heard the bedroom door close above them.

"Our darling oblivious daughter," he sighed," Is it our duty as responsible parents to clue her in? "

"No I think our duties stopped at putting that cheap bunch of flowers from that ignorant lump of a boy straight into the recycling. Rachel really doesn't need the distraction." stated Leroy  
Hiram looked a little guilty, " I know we want to protect her and that Finn is, well," he sighed unable to voice the many ways he considered Finn unsuitable for his daughter," but really we should be letting her make her own decisions..."

"We can always rescue the flowers from the bin and dig out the card if you want to change your mind," suggested Leroy," but it was only a few days ago Rachel was in her room refusing to come out because of him. We're just helping her move forward. She said she didn't want to hear from him we're just helping to implement her wishes."

Hiram's expression nullified the need for words.

"Okay a bt of a stretch. Lets just hope Rachel never finds out," Leroy added quietly.

"Well I certainly won't be mentioning it," replied Hiram, " I'll be as much in denial, if not more so, than our lovely daughter."

" I just knew she must've got it from you," teased Leroy as they finally finished clearing the kitchen table.

* * *

Rachel was up bright and early the next morning in order to fit her exercise regime in with the additional task of preparing a picnic for her and Quinn's expedition. She'd researched outdoor locations with wheelchair access and had suggested a trip to the country park for lunch, weather permitting, followed by a study session at hers. She'd casually floated the idea of Quinn staying for the traditional Sunday roast that was her dads' speciality. She'd tried hard to be casual about the suggestions having to fight the urge to organise and monopolise Quinn's time. She couldn't help it if the excitement of a potential best friend made her want Quinn's total attention all the time. Rachel knew she had a tendency to be a little over enthusiastic and eager so she was trying hard to give Quinn the option to duck out of her organising her every spare minute. To her relief Quinn had been apparently as keen as her to spend every waking moment together and that was why there was such a potential to be really good friends. Rachel bounced round the kitchen as she collected the various items of her picnic together. Her dad had been roped into making sandwiches and her daddy was busy slicing and dicing ingredients for a crunchy salad. Soon her rucksack was packed and she was pleased to be on her way. Thank goodness the weather forecast was in her favour.

Quinn greeted Rachel with a warm smile and was laughing in the car by the time Rachel had finally managed to collapse her wheelchair. The satnav was preprogrammed, a mix of songs from the night before was playing interspersed with Rachel solos - Rachel had grinned sheepishly as her voice filled the car before she muttered something about wanting to respect Quinn's musical preferences. "So if I had a hankering to hear Finn?"Quinn asked.

"Then I'd suggest you find someone without any musical sensibilities to transport you," replied Rachel, in a jokey tone.

The easy access trail around the lake was exactly as described. Rachel made light work of pushing Quinn's chair around the tarmaced path as they commented on the view interspersed with Quinn's hopes for Yale and then finally Quinn managed to voice her up until then unspoken fears. That she would forever be wheelchair bound and that Yale would be an impossibility. Even if one ignored just how difficult it would be for her to look after herself when even getting dressed was such a major operation there was also the fact that she was currently hardly the ideal student for a degree in drama - wheelchair bound roles being somewhat lacking. Quinn had tried to sound matter-of-fact rather than self pitying but she wasn't sure she'd succeeded as her eyes had begun to water. Rachel had stopped the chair and crouched down in front of her taking both Quinn's hands in hers.

"if there's anyone who's going to get out of this chair it's you because you're brave, determined and stubborn," insisted Rachel, her eyes fixed on Quinn, " You'll be going to Yale and you'll make it work however hard because that's who you are."

"I'm not who you think I am.." started Quinn a bit forlornly

"You're all that and more," insisted Rachel," and if I have to come to New Haven every weekend to remind you of this then so be it."

Quinn smiled weakly as Rachel wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

"I mean it" emphasised Rachel.

"I don't doubt it," replied Quinn softly, " If ever there was an expert on determinedly stubborn then it'd be you."

Rachel grinned at her ," Okay so fallback plan in place in the extremely unlikely event you don't walk again. Just remember," Rachel gave Quinn's legs a quick squeeze," you can feel this."

The rest of the stroll, or roll in Quinn's case, comprised of Rachel talking about her refocusing on her Broadway ambitions. Rachel's adamant declarations of why she'd be staying single for the foreseeable future had Quinn feeling annoyed at Finn and all his thoughtlessness. Quinn mention the Berry Dads remarks at love being closer than she thought only for Rachel to dismiss them as deluded romantics. She had no intention of being side tracked by the inconveniences of having to find time for the emotional housework needed to keep someone else happy. With so little of the academic year left, romantic entanglements were destined to be short lived and unsatisfactory and hence best avoided. Quinn's head agreed even as her heart felt sad and somewhat crushed.

After a leisurely lunch they headed back to Rachel's arriving just in the nick of time to implement the study plan Rachel had drawn up. Quinn was an ideal study partner, focussed and thoughtful. Rachel was having a bit of trouble focussing being distracted instead by just wanting to watch Quinn. The tapping of a pencil against Quinn's lips as she pondered the calculus assignment had her hypnotised. At first Rachel wondered whether she was suffering from pencil envy before finally admitting she was fascinated by Quinn's lips for some strange reason. She could just manage to pull her eyes away in time every time Quinn glanced at her. Finally there was just the poetry criticism project left. She managed to trick Quinn into reading quite a few poems aloud on the pretense of not having chosen the one needed for her english critical study. Listening to Quinn's slightly husky voice clearly enunciating Byron's carefully planned words was just heavenly and the way her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration was just so cute. Quinn could always have a career in poetry reading for audio books as Rachel had quickly realised the combination of Quinn and Byron was enough to leave anyone swooning. It was a unique experience and all thought of alliteration and iambic pentameters were lost as she closed her eyes to focus on the feelings from the tone and timbre of Quinn's voice. Poetry had never been quite so enthralling. Who knew that Quinn pausing to glance at her as she reached the line about 'which waves in every raven tress' from 'she walks in beauty' would be enough to cause her heart to race? The call for dinner was just in time to spare Rachel from making an idiot of herself trying to verbalise how the poem made her feel.

If Rachel had known that Quinn was merely awaiting the opportunity to pump her dads about stories from when she was little she might not have extended the invitation to dinner quite so readily. Predictably her dads needed little excuse to break out the home movies and the surround sound entertainment system in the basement. Quinn had to be carried down the stairs and was then sat next to Rachel on the couch as her Dads bickered over how to order the clips they wanted to show. Things didn't start well as she had to endure her dads and Quinn cooing over how cute she was toy microphone in hand even before she could stand up. Each movie snippet seemed to remind her dads of other must see clips that they were eager to show Quinn and a younger Rachel beamed and performed for the camera on the huge screen before them. All Rachel could see was her big nose filling the screen and the occasional poor breathing technique when she was singing, emphasised by the expensive sound system. There was just no excuse for such sloppiness even if she'd only been six years old. Quinn could feel Rachel literally squirming with embarrassment next to her but she was enjoying the antics of a younger Rachel on screen. Gap toothed grins at the camera as Rachel danced around the kitchen was definitely an image that would be hard to forget. She reached out to place a reassuring hand on Rachel's leg as she leant across to whisper in Rachel's ear that she'd been an adorable child and hadn't changed a bit. Rachel had been unaware that there was another possible level to her embarrassment. Her Dads obvious enjoyment of her discomfort wasn't helping.

Eventually she'd finally driven Quinn home as it was after all a school night. She was a bit surprised at just how sad she was when Quinn finally entered her house before waving a farewell. It made no sense to be sad when she'd be seeing Quinn again in less than twelve hours yet there she was wanting to cry. Her dads had been waiting for her return armed with hot chocolates and cookies asking her about the highlights of her day and letting her know how much they liked Quinn. She'd tried not to overdo her excitement at having a friend who liked so many of the things she did and was as beautiful as Quinn as they'd been less than supportive yesterday. Instead she'd wittered on about how moving the poems of Byron were and how she'd never really fully appreciated the power of poetry to move people, she'd always thought it was the music rather than the words of songs that evoked emotions. Her Dads had done that annoying having a conversation without actually saying anything thing across the table and then her Dad had decided to read a Byron poem out loud. He'd made a bit of a show of clearing his throat before he started and struck dramatic poses as he channeled Sir Lawrence Olivier but it just hadn't been the same. She'd tactfully told him he just didn't read it the same way Quinn had. Her Dads had smirked at each other and been all childish saying "of course, Quinn read it better" and "The Quinn factor, I couldn't hope to compete."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"Sometimes it seems like I'm the only adult here," she huffed with mock annoyance. It was hard to be annoyed when everything was just so right with the world. As she opened the door to her bedroom the song her Daddy was humming finally came to her, 'My heart will go on' - well at least it made a change to the usual Dusty Springfield offerings she had to endure, although her Daddy's pathological hatred of all things Celine made the choice a rather jarring one. Was it his way of suggesting her fledgling friendship with Quinn was doomed to flounder on an iceberg and sink without trace? No, she reassured herself, she was being over-sensitive and seeing ahidden meaning where there wasn't one. Maybe her efforts to cure her dad of his Celine aversion through the total immersion technique were finally playing off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those of you taking the time to review. Always happy to receive feedback:) Any errors - mea culpa**

* * *

Rachel was up so bright and early that she was ready more than half an hour before she needed to leave to pick Quinn up. Her bag had been packed and repacked so she sat flickering through the Byron love poems imagining that Quinn was reading them as she sat sipping a black coffee. Her Dads were slowly regaining the ability to form coherent speech after sufficient hits of caffeine so she was debating leaving so as to avoid yet more of her dads weird behaviour. Her Dad began mumbling something about wanting to give Byron another ago and then her Daddy turned round from the cooker to face her waving a spatula in his hand as he struck a pose and recited

"No, there's nothing half so sweet in life as love's young dream," with a big grin on his face.

"That's not even Byron," huffed Rachel as she pecked his cheek and headed for the door in the hope of escaping before her Dad decided to join in and ruin Byron for her.

Despite being early Quinn was ready to go and her appearance filled Rachel with a warm glow. She never realised having a nearly best friend could be so uplifting. Her face was in permanent smile mode that only brightened when she threw her inhibitions to the wind and gave Quinn a quick hug hello. That Quinn hugged her back was the reassurance she needed that she'd not over stepped any boundaries. Judy was stood in the hallway watching them both with a fond expression on her face before she reminded Quinn of her Physio appointment and asked Rachel if she would be joining them for the evening meal. It amazed Judy that there was another level to Rachel's enthusiasm and delight as she literally bounced with excitement at the invitation. Quinn was too distracted by Rachel's adorableness to worry about Judy's motivations, besides there were no more baby photos that Rachel hadn't yet seen. Although, now she came to think about it, her mother had a wealth of 'Quinn as a child' stories that she needed little encouragement to share. Rachel and Quinn were busy grinning happily at each other, neither making any move to head off to school until Judy cleared her throat in an overly long and loud manner. The spell was broken and the pair headed somewhat sheepishly to Rachel's car.

* * *

Finn placed himself along the corridor but in eyeshot of Rachel's locker. Rachel's upbringing dictated that there was no way she could ignore the flowers he'd sent. He'd expected a text but was now hopeful that Rachel's decision to thank him face-to-face meant they were heading back together. She'd have to thank him and if she didn't want to actually talk to him she'd have texted. Finn had considered delivering the flowers (suggested by his Mom after he gave her a highly Finn favourable version of recent events) by hand but the thought of having to interact with Hiram and Leroy put him off. He always felt slightly uncomfortable as didn't gay men like young toned athletes like himself - okay maybe working towards being toned was more accurate? They always were unfailingly polite to him with just a slight hint of disapproval which was no doubt just a cover for the fact they found him fanciable. Also they'd do that gay man thing of sneering at him as no doubt they'd know instantly that the bunch of flowers were the second cheapest in the shop. Gay men just knew these things and anyway why spend more of his savings on flowers when this was just a softening up manoeuver? Not much bang for his bucks as Puck would say.

Finn's musings were interrupted by a Cheerio approaching him and offering in a suggestive voice as she ran her hand over his chest to 'help him forget his woes'. He knocked her back with little attempt at grace or politeness as everything was so much better if you had to work for it. By the time he finally bedded Rachel again and made her submit to his will (and possibly give him the blow job he now spent much time fantasising about) it would all be so much sweeter. Making Rachel do what he wanted for his pleasure - now that was the name of the game and surely the selfish accusation still had some life in it?The smirk caused by the anticipation of future delights was quickly wiped from his face by the appearance of Rachel and Quinn engrossed in some kind of highly amusing discussion as they came into view. He hadn't been aware that Quinn could even smile that widely. No doubt they were doing the best mates act just to taunt him.

Finn watched, trying to choose the right moment to make an appearance, as the girls giggled their way between lockers, swapping books and selecting pens. There seemed to be a lot of unnecessary touching and he was convinced Quinn was laying her hand on Rachel's arm at every opportunity just to spite him. She didn't just touch Rachel's arm to get her attention instead she squeezed or stoked it. Caressed it even. Rachel being Rachel seemed to feel obliged to return the interaction in kind. Eventually Finn could stand the pawing and fawning no longer so stepped up into the eyesight of the pair unsure just what he was going to say. The happy atmosphere immediately died away and their smiles dropped; never mind though because that Rachel pout was definitely something his imagination could work with.

"So you um er got the flowers?" he finally managed to ask. Rachel's eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of her forehead in such a classic puzzled look meant there was no need for her to vocalise her bewilderment.

"You know, the 'lets get back together' flowers I sent to your house," Finn added scrutinising Rachel's features. No hint of recognition of what he was talking about appeared. For all her outrageously unlikely ambitions of being an actress Rachel just couldn't do deceit. She obviously knew nothing. In his peripheral vision however he caught a glimpse of Quinn rolling her eyes as he spoke. Suddenly everything fell into place. Quinn must have intercepted the flowers and disposed of them without Rachel knowing. Poor Rachel so easily blindsided by Quinn's false friendship.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe I just dreamt it," he said knowing even before the sentences left his mouth that his excuses were at best incredibly lame. However he didn't want Quinn to realise he was on to her. He just needed to bring forward his plans to reveal what a fraud she was. He needed to scout out suitably remote locations round school to lure Quinn to and there was no time like the present. Finn turned and walked briskly away leaving Quinn and Rachel exchanging bemused looks behind his back.

"I'm beginning to wish someone had written a song about how 'we are never ever ever getting back together' so I could sing it to Finn at Glee" muttered Rachel.

"Terrible idea for a song Rach. I think a tune about a headband would be more likely to be a hit," offered Quinn, " Besides Finn still wouldn't get the message."

* * *

The week passed in the now usual manner for Quinn and Rachel. They sat together In lessons, even double calculus suddenly became more fun despite Mr Price's best efforts to suck the life out it. They spent their time after school at one of their houses depending on whether there were physio sessions or singing lessons to factor in. Judy was working her way through vegan menus she'd found on the Internet - her vegan brownies being her most successful creation - whilst Rachel's Dads kept uncovering must-see clips of a younger Rachel performing for Quinn to watch. Rachel was kept busy making a list of what would need destroying once her road to success was assured as Quinn invariably ahh'ed at her performances and muttered comments about cute and sweet she was then and still was now. Rachel's Dads would go all soppy at Quinn's remarks and Rachel would fight off her embarrassment although she was unclear whether it was Quinn's comments or her Dads reaction to them that caused her to blush.

The only massively dark cloud on Rachel's all too sunny horizon at the start of the week was the rather vague arrangement that Sarah had imposed on her to meet and talk on Wednesday evening. Firstly she didn't want to spend time away from Quinn - but she knew that was a pathetic excuse and maybe Quinn would be glad to spend some time away from her? So then it moved on to the crux of the matter - Sarah just made her feel uncomfortable. Rachel had never really determined why and so tried to keep her distance without being rude. She'd feel guilty about her feelings in the face of Sarah's unrelenting friendship approaches and then she'd overcompensate and make some gesture of friendship which would then go terribly wrong. Sarah would sit just a little too close to her or be effusive a little too much about her dancing and she'd be back to feeling uncomfortable. She'd distance herself from Sarah, feel guilty and then the cycle would repeat. She never invited Sarah to hers and after that awkward sitting too close on Sarah's bed to watch some lesbian themed rom-com (no doubt Sarah's clumsy way of saying she was okay about Rachel's dads) she'd steered clear of invites there too.

So after steadfastly and resolutely ignoring the issue for all of Sunday and Monday, then fretting at inopportune moments on Tuesday she floated a statement passed Quinn just to see if she was being as mean and selfish as Finn often accused her of. They were at Quinn's house working their way through various different Wii Sports. Rachel was as bad at sports on screen as in real-life whereas Quinn was claiming this was the closest she got to a workout these days as she smirked at yet again beating Rachel at the horse racing. Rachel's propensity for dramatic gestures invariable meant her horse spent its time zig zagging across the track crashing into everything except the things she was meant to crash into. They'd worked their way through every possible game completely disproving Quinn's glib statement that there must be something (on Wii Sports) that Rachel was good at. Rachel decided now was the moment so attempted to school her features to impassive and tried for a nonchalant tone.

"I'm not sure I want to meet up with Sarah tomorrow," she ventured.

"So don't," stated Quinn steeling herself to meet Rachel's gaze without betraying her intense dislike of Sarah. Rachel quickly glanced down at the Wii remote in her hands.

"But I said I would," she whined

Quinn considered for a moment," No you didn't. She told you she'd see you on Wednesday. You didn't say anything."

"Yes but if I don't meet with her she'll be disappointed," responded Rachel.

Quinn bit back the glib 'life's full of disappointments' response and moved to put her hands on Rachel's in order to make her look at her.

"What do you want to do?" asked Quinn searching Rachel's expression for an answer. Rachel's fought back the urge to blurt out 'spend the evening with you' because that was just pathetically needy and unfair to burden Quinn with.

"Let me put it this way, if you don't want to spend weds evening with Sarah then call it off" Quinn was wrestling with disguising her relief that Rachel didn't want to spend time with that girl.

"Doesn't that make me," Rachel looked away from Quinn,"selfish?"

Quinn cursed Finn under her breath.

"We can have a philosophical discussion on the nature of selfishness if you really want but if you don't want to do something someone else has imposed on you then don't," Quinn said clearly. Rachel looked unconvinced.

"Um... Perhaps you could come too?" suggested Rachel only for Quinn to let out a snort of disbelief.

"It's you Sarah wants to spend time with not me" replied Quinn biting back the urge to share her feelings about Sarah. It was hard not to try to persuade Rachel into not going particularly as she didn't trust Sarah any further than she could throw her - which given her current wheelchair bound condition really wasn't that far.

"I don't think I want to ring her and tell her," Rachel continued with a pout.

"Honestly, are you really the same person as the one who dumped her popular boyfriend in front of the entire school as two tables of partisan Finn supporters yelled abuse?" asked Quinn with an affectionate smile. Rachel eyed her then lost her pout and straightened her back.

" Okay" Rachel said resolutely thumbs flying over her phone. She looked up to see that Fabray inquiring eyebrow raised at her causing her heart to flutter.

'Texting – what a fabulous invention," with a grin Rachel's phone disappeared into a pocket and her mood had brightened considerably. "Okay last opportunity for you to savour the sweet taste of victory," Rachel waved her Wii control in a manner that had cost her so many games, "before we move on to a more conventional board game of my choice, Scrabble. Prepare yourself for total extirpation."

* * *

School continued pretty much as usual. Rachel was the target for verbal insults courtesy of the Cheerios and jocks that formed a major part of the Finn fanclub. Rachel carried on seemingly unaffected and after a few gentle "Quinn"s and some arm squeezes Quinn learnt to tune out the babble too. They spent nearly all their time at school together whether it was lunching at the Glee Club table, studying in the library or in lessons. They played 'beat the intro' playlists to each other – invariably Rachel won although Quinn had no idea how Rachel had even heard of 'Ozric Tentacles'. Rachel would allow Quinn just to identify the musical rather than the particular song and still she would lose. They could communicate effectively just by looks and Quinn began to see the difference between the different beaming smiles Rachel would make. She could tell who was approaching from behind her just by Rachel's smile ( or frown in the case of Finn). Although their new found closeness was there for everyone to see no-one seemed to want to comment on it. Mike could never catch Quinn on her own to have a friendly chat. Finn spent too much time scowling at Quinn and scouting out obscure locations round the school to actually process what was in front of him. Santana was pleased not to have her Brittany time interrupted by having to play nursemaid or porter or whatever to Wheels Fabray. It was as if Quinn's wheelchair-bound-and-hence-invisible status had been extended to include Rachel. However it was at the Thursday lunchtime that the invisibility cloak was finally whipped away.

Quinn and Rachel were the last to arrive at the Glee Club table and as the rest of the occupants were busy trying to refuel in preparation for the last few hours of school, Rachel and Quinn became the focus of attention. Calories were being consumed at a great rate as Rachel and Quinn prepared themselves for lunch. Rachel placed a serviette on Quinn's lap as Quinn poured ,what the onlookers hoped was a home made fruit smoothie rather than a sample from a stagnant pond, into two plastic tumblers. Rachel's usual plethora of plastic boxes were lined up in size order on the table in front of her as Quinn unwrapped the many items from her lunchbox. The two chatted as they divvied up items between their plates without having to make reference to the food. Rachel picked pieces of celery out of the green salad before she put it on Quinn's plate. Quinn checked the label on the two pieces of Quiche she unwrapped before placing one on Rachel's plate. Once they were both ready they began to eat their lunches conversation was effectively silenced. If the sight of the two girls sharing lunch was unexpected no-one wanted to interrupt their lunch to comment on it.

Rachel had her ipod in one hand trying to find a song that Artie really needed to listen to and a tumbler of green gloop in the other when Quinn suddenly remembered the small vegan brownie her Mom had sent her to school with. The strict instructions to give it to Rachel couldn't have been clearer. She found it amongst her discarded wrapping and freeing it from the foil offered it to Rachel passing on her Mom's regards as she did so. Rachel glanced first at one hand, then at the other and then leant forward to take a bite of the brownie held in Quinn's hand. Her lip brushed Quinn's fingers as she took the bite, her eyes met Quinn's and she moaned in pleasure as the delicious brownie just melted in her mouth. Quinn's heart thundered in her chest as she watched and felt Rachel take another two bites to finish the small chocolate delight. Rachel's moans of pleasure combined with the feel of Rachel's lips on her fingers was ,to that point, the most erotic experience of Quinn's rather sheltered life. She was too aware of the tightening of her nipples and the sudden gush of life between her legs to even begin to worry about how red her face was. Rachel licking her lips so she didn't miss a single crumb was hardly helping and for one fearful yet painfully hopeful moment she wondered whether Rachel was about to lick her fingers clean. Quinn became aware of all eyes on the table being focused on them as an oblivious Rachel then broke the tension with a

"Here it is Artie. I dare you not to like it,' as she passed her i-pod across the table. Rachel smiled at everyone as she realised their eyes were all on her.

"I think there's still time for you to sing that song for me," muttered Quinn glancing at her watch but not really registering what she was seeing.

"Of course. Let's go" enthused Rachel as she quickly stored her plastic boxes in her bag and stood to brush the crumbs from her skirt. Quinn was only too relieved to turn her chair away from the table. Maybe her colour would be back to normal before Rachel noticed?

Conversation gradually resumed on the table as Kurt awaited the opportunity presented by Quinn encouraging Rachel to sing to her to bring to the Gleek table the topic he and Mercedes had been desperate to discuss. Well in honesty maybe not so much discuss as to pontificate on. The chat about football games , Cheerios practices and who was allegedly sleeping with who eventually dried up. Now was his moment.

"Is it just me..," Kurt began in a tone that suggested it obviously wasn't just him," or is there something going on between Quinn and Rachel?"

There was a mixed response from around the table from the enthusiastic head nodding and "hell yeah" from Mercedes to the scowling "Get a life Tinkerbell" from Santana. Not the ringing endorsement of his suspicions that Kurt was hoping for but he wasn't about to leave it there.

"now you might call me a drama queen..." he started before promptly being interrupted by Santana saying "Drama Queen".

Kurt smiled to show he had expected that from her before continuing," but everything has been, well, odd for a while now."

Kurt leaned forward conspiratorially and lowered his voice forcing the others to lean in to hear him.

"I think they might be involved romantically," he whispered still not quite believing what he was suggesting. If you had to place money on the two females least likely to be involved in a lesbian relationship, never mind with each other, then Quinn and Rachel would head the field by absolute miles. Anyone would bet their highly expensive designer wardrobe on it. A female President was more likely. Walking on Mars had a larger probability. The thought of either one of Quinn or Rachel being a woman-centered woman was mind blowingly unlikely but both? Mind you, if the affair was with each other then the events were no longer independent and so slightly reduced from one over an astronomically large number to one over slightly less astronomically large number. Kurt could see his suggestion was causing consternation on the faces around him bar the suddenly inscrutable Mike Chang and the usual sneering of Santana. Maybe he needed to gently lead them through the evidence staring them in the face so they would be able to see what their brains were throwing hands up in horror at possibly admitting.

"Does no-one else find the food sharing" he searched around for the right phrase," eh..disturbingly intimate?"

The memory of Rachel's lips brushing Quinn's fingertips leapt to mind, he had felt uncomfortable at witnessing such an intimate gesture but that stunned crossed with blissfully happy expression on Quinn's face had been a dead giveaway. He didn't have time to expand on the idea further.

"Hate to break it to you Ariel but if sharing food is an indicator of romantic involvement then the football team must be ripe for sociological study," responded Santana gesturing towards the table where McKinley's finest footballers were grabbing food from each others plates and from those students foolish enough to venture within arms reach of their table. They were stuffing their faces as if they'd be foodless for weeks and, Kurt hated to admit it, definitely sharing food. He felt an immediate wave of nausea at their antics.

"Genetically hard wired with hunter-gatherer instincts," added Santana dryly as she enjoyed the slight tinge of green on Kurt's face.

"Yes well it's not just that it's a combination of things such as.." Kurt recovered quickly fighting down his nausea.

"they've been completely inseparable and I mean completely" added Mercedes in a bid to give Kurt time to recover from the footballers feasting visions currently dancing across his brain.

"You mean like you and Kurt?" goaded Santana. She had never really understood where her urge to be contrary stemmed from - middle child in a big family maybe? - but Mercedes and Kurt were by far her favourite subjects to wind up.

Mercedes harrumphed before saying slightly testily," But Kurt's gay."..

"And anyway," joined in Kurt, recognising the danger of Mercedes becoming sidetracked, "We don't spend every spare moment of every waking hour outside of school together unlike our very own ladies of Llangollen."

Kurt realised he'd lost his audience with his need to show off his Gay history knowledge.

"Rachel and Quinn literally spend every waking moment together," he hastily clarified.

"literally?" queried Santana. Teens weren't known for their ability to use the word literally accurately if her Dad's lectures were anything to go by.

"How do you know? Are you spying on them?" asked Mike. There was a pause as everyone was suddenly reminded that Mike could actually speak.

"One, Quinn can't drive so Rachel takes her everywhere. Two - Rachel's always talking about what they did over the weekend or at night with barely any prompting and three.." Kurt paused. What was the third point?

"Rachel drives Quinn everywhere to try and atone for her feeling responsible for Quinn's accident and they're both in the same classes for everything so doing homework together in the evenings is a logical arrangement," Mike replied before shooting himself in the foot with his added," Tina and I do schoolwork together most nights."

"You mean Tina your _girlfriend_ and you," smirked Kurt. He reined in the urge to make 'doing homework' sound like a salacious euphemism.

"I'm not sure how Quinn watching Rachel's dance lessons is going to improve either of their GPAs," added Mercedes. There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone took on board this new piece of information.

"I'd watch Rachel's dance lessons," offered Brittany, "although I'd rather be dancing with her. She's really flexible."

A scowl from Santana prevented anyone voicing any thoughts on Brittany's contribution so just how Brittany knew about Rachel's flexibility remained an unknown.

"And," drawled Mercedes," it's hardly a case of looking and not touching on either of their parts. They constantly have physical contact with each other even if you're all oblivious to the doe-eyed looks they're always exchanging."

Another pause as everyone ran through in their minds interactions between Rachel and Quinn. Mercedes was in fact right. They did spend their time in close proximity holding hands and arm squeezing. Then there were the looks the pair exchanged to reconsider although could Rachel do anything other than look doe-eyed with those big brown eyes?

The pause was sufficient for Tina to assemble her thoughts, the idea of Rachel and Quinn together was proving difficult to wrap her brain round. She decided to brave a comment.

"And anyway," added Tina," everyone knows that Quinn used to hate Rachel with a passion. She made her life miserable and went out of her way to torment her so it seems unlikely.." She was relieved to be interrupted by Kurt as she wasn't quite sure where she was heading with her argument because, now she came to think about it, that slightly dreamy look Quinn had on her face when looking at Rachel was a long way from hate.

"Haven't you heard, it's a thin line between love and hate," drawled Kurt.

"Yeah but it's definitely not one of the Pretenders best songs," threw in Santana in a bid to disrupt the conversation.

"Brass in Pocket definitely knocks everything else out of the park," joined in Artie now that he felt he could make an intelligent contribution to the conversation.

"_Don't get me wrong_ but we're _2000 miles_ away from the original topic of conversation" threw in Kurt as he tried to lead the Gleeks back to what he wanted to discuss.

"But surely neither Rachel or Quinn are gay," ventured Tina.

"Although it would explain a lot about my failed relationship with Quinn," mused Sam as his thoughts strayed to the lengths Quinn would go to to avoid physical intimacy. He'd put it down to irrational fears caused by the trauma of a teenage pregnancy but now...

"Celibacy club president and Christian crusader to teenage mum to lesbian. Maybe not the usual rite of passage but..," volunteered Kurt, pleased with himself now the general consensus seemed to be leaning towards his opinion.

"Quinn has just been through an extremely traumatic accident and if she finds some comfort in the friendship of someone as warm hearted as Rachel then who are we to demean and devalue that with baseless innuendo. She deserves our support. Turning something rare, a genuinely warm friendship into something tawdry.." Mike didn't quite know where the words were coming from but he ground to a halt as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. The guilty looking faces around him were enough for the moment.

" For your information Tina it isn't just a gay or straight choice," snapped Santana before turning to glare at Kurt," And I don't think you of all people should be speculating about someone's sexuality," There was a moment of embarrassment before Santana undermined her argument with," besides Berry is unrelentingly and screamingly straight. On the Kinsey scale of 0 extremely straight to 6 extremely queer she's a -10."

"I'm not sure we should be speculating about the nature of their relationship or their sexualities. You should ask them if you want to know anything," stated Tina as Mike still seemed to need time to recover from his completely out of character outburst.

Mike had never really thought about just how into boys Rachel had always been and he was beginning to worry that Quinn's whatever it was she had for Rachel would result in her being hurt. Again.

"No time like the present," gushed Kurt as Rachel wheeled Quinn towards their table ignoring the abuse levelled at her from the jocks and Cheerios table. She was just brimming with inner happiness at Quinn's reaction and words of praise for her earlier singing performance. A bit of Adele, a bit of Barbra - what's not to love?

"So Rachel, Quinn I've a really important question to ask you that's kept us busy while you've been away" continued Kurt as the whole table took in a collective breath. Surely Kurt wouldn't...

Quinn scanned the horrified expressions around the table and took in the threatening growl of Kurt's name by Santana. Suddenly her heart was racing in trepidation. She directed her best threatening glare in Kurt's direction even as she politely managed to say "oh yes?"

Kurt hastily considered just what his question should be. _Are you two romantically involved?_ Sounded like a question his Grandma would ask. _How would you define your sexuality?_ Sounded more appropriate for a questionnaire rather than everyday conversation. _We all think you're girlfriends_ was a statement and not a question. How would he have wanted to be asked about his sexual orientation? Kurt suddenly felt his courage drain away. This was not the right thing to be doing. This wasn't just the Gleeks, anyone might overhear the conversation. Now wasn't the right time or setting.

"Um yeah, just what would you consider the best Pretenders track of all time?" he managed to squeak out.

"Talk of the town," responded Quinn needing little time to think about it but slightly mystified why such an innocuous question had caused the group to look so horrified.

"Really?" squealed an enthusiastic Rachel as she suddenly engulfed Quinn in a quick hug," that's my favourite too. Isn't it amazing how many things we have in common?"

Quinn emerged from the Berry onslaught with a blush reddening her cheeks and a slightly glazed expression in her eyes. It meant she missed the rapid exchange of knowing glances around the table. All Mike's and Santana's work undone in an instant as suddenly everyone could see what was in front of them. A slightly more than friendly hug, a slightly longer than polite duration and that sparkly eyed slightly dazed look on both their faces.

Rachel was too busy gazing affectionately at Quinn to even notice the pair of them being the focus of attention. Rachel really enjoyed hugging Quinn but sometimes it just felt like it wasn't enough. She'd be bursting with affection for her new nearly best friend she'd hug her tightly and yet still feel a hint of wanting more.

Santana watched Rachel take Quinn's hand in hers and recognised the look that had momentarily crossed Rachel's face. Maybe it was time for an Unholy Trinity girls' night as Quinn had definitely been keeping her and Brittany in the dark.

"Did I say -10? My apologies I really meant +10," drawled Santana before adding, "each."


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't bore you with my excuses for the long delay however somehow sad Rachel always inspires me... So if anyone vaguely remembers ****this story here's the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

It had taken all Quinn's skill to avoid a meeting with Santana before the weekend after their eyes had met at the end of lunch and Santana had that infuriatingly irritating I-know-something-you-don't-want–me–to look. Quinn had hoped she had been imagining it but the Glee club members who had been seated at the table for that fateful 'chocolate brownie' lunch all began to treat the pair of them differently. She could deal with Brittany's manic grinning but avoiding being left alone with Santana took far more guile and cunning. Fortunately she had a physio appointment and the ability to persuade Rachel they needed to leave early as she was feeling a bit tired with the odd twinge of pain in her legs on the thursday. Quinn felt guilty about misleading Rachel in a bid to put off the inevitable conversation that Santana wanted to have. Rachel's solicitous care and sympathetic concern just made her feel guiltier about her duplicity.

She knew she'd been a bit less communicative than usual after physio and during their evening meal at hers. She'd noticed the sidelong glances Rachel threw her way when she thought Quinn wasn't looking. Then there was her mother cast appraising glances over the pair of them, her gaze switching between her and Rachel as the concern grew on her face. Quinn had a momentary panic attack that someone had said something to Judy. Her fear dissipated when Judy shot her an affectionate smile and asked whether she was okay as she'd been a bit quiet. She claimed tiredness from the exercises, a partial truth at best so she looked down at her plate as she said it. Rachel had immediately begun apologising for wearing Quinn out and for not noticing her tiredness, claiming she'd have gone home earlier if she'd realised. Rachel rushed to clear her place at the table and hurried out of the house with a half-hearted goodbye and such a pained look on her face. Quinn had quickly shut down all Judy's attempts to start up a discussion about what had happened and whether Rachel was upset. In the end she retired to her room early allegedly to have an early night but really to turn over the events of the past day in her head and to try and decide on a way forward.

Unfortunately lunch had seemed to persuade the Glee club to think she and Rachel were, well more than they were if her interpretation of Santana's smug look was accurate. It was made more complicated by the fact that she reluctantly had to acknowledge that she wished that they were. Just the idea of Rachel's lips pressed against hers was enough to make her hot and bothered. It wasn't worth considering for long. Her mother would have a fit and they were only just getting back on track in terms of their mother-daughter relationship before the accident had happened. She didn't dare risk her relationship with the only person left who loved her. Yes her mother seemed to like Rachel but that would soon wear off once Rachel moved from the good friend column and into the love-interest category. Quinn could almost hear her mother's so called friends being simultaneously scandalised and delighted as Quinn moved her mother on from her teenage pregnancy, banishment form the family home, near life or death experience through temporary paralysis only to throw lesbianism into the mix. In a rare moment of honesty with herself she acknowledged that if everything had been different – her family, her history and Rachel's heterosexuality – then just maybe she might think about making a move. But things weren't different and so she wasn't going to do anything to rock the rather unsteady boat she found herself in. Glee club hadn't so much got the wrong end of the stick as the wrong damn branch.

Quinn knew she needed to be less tactile with Rachel as that was the behaviour that seemed to be driving the assumption that there was something going on between them. She knew it would be difficult, as it had grown to be such a habit that it was almost automatic. Besides, she needed to change her behaviour gradually if she wasn't to alert Rachel or worry her. Quinn resolved to at least try and reduce her hugging or touching Rachel in sight of the rest of Glee club members. She just had to hope that some other relationship drama kicked off in the club so that attention switched from the non-story of her and Rachel. Nothing to see, nothing to know and nothing to gossip about.

Quinn had hoped against hope that the weekend would miraculously lead to everyone's memory being wiped and a return of her invisibility field. She'd fought hard to keep her fears at bay and her interactions with Rachel normal, but it was inevitable that the tension she felt seeped into their interplay. On Monday the knowing grins were still in place back at school and almost every seemingly innocuous remark had a hidden double meaning, how else to interpret Kurt's "I expect you two had a _good_ weekend". On the plus side Rachel treated every remark at face value and her lack of awareness of the hidden agenda was yet another thing about her that Quinn found adorable.

Quinn headed to bed on the Tuesday evening convinced speculation about her and Rachel was finally beginning to die down. She'd successfully and subtlely avoided Santana and Rachel had stopped asking about Thursday night so just maybe the danger was receding. When her phone lit up she grabbed it expecting a cute chat with Rachel before bed. As she registered the sender's name as Santana her anxiety levels were already rising

**Hey bitch we need to talk now that you've bagged a hobbit**

Quinn had felt fear grip her as she read the text. In McKinley High the word association for hobbit was Rachel Berry. She took several calming breaths. She wasn't sure what 'bagged' meant and she'd rather not pursue that particular conversation. At best bagged would mean what it said and at worst it would be a crass euphemism for sex. Time was ticking away. The longer she delayed in replying, the more likely Santana was to think she was right. Old habits died hard so she settled for diverting the conversation.

**Bagged a hobbit? Are you drunk? Stop watching Lord of the Rings and stick to soaps**

Her relief at formulating a topic-avoiding reply was short-lived as Santana's response was almost instantaneous

**Q I can see through your distraction techniques and can smell your fear from here.**

Quinn scowled at her phone. She didn't want to have this conversation now but to leave it would imply Santana was right. She channelled her inner bitch.

**As usual S your ability to talk out of your ass remains unrivalled by anyone else**

It was an insult guaranteed to wind Santana up. Maybe distract her even into an insult trading exchange

**Oh I don't know, you're giving me a good run for my money**

Quinn smiled weakly. She'd managed to distract Santana but it was only briefly. Her phone lit up with another text

**Have you done the dirty yet? I'm assuming not judging by the way you were creaming your pants when she was licking your fingers last week**

Quinn cheeks reddened through acute embarrassment even as fear and shame warred to decide which would triumph as her emotional response to that text. Rachel licking the brownie crumbs from her fingers had left her incredibly turned on but she'd worked hard at not imagining that talented tongue anywhere else on her body. Quinn groaned and cut off that thought.

**Rachel and I are just friends** - she felt like she was writing a rather bland press release statement. Weren't they at the point these days where that sort of statement was a euphemism for the exact opposite? - **So I'd thank you for keeping your fanciful and slanderous ideas to yourself.**

It was a weak riposte but the fear and adrenalin racing through her system seemed to have affected her ability to think.

**Whateva Q but most of Glee knows thanks to Lady Hummel. If you need to talk I'm here.**

Talk was the last thing Quinn wanted to do and if she wanted a sympathetic ear Santana was possibly her second-to-last choice marginally ahead of her father. A relapse and a long hospital stay would be useful right now rather than having to face her wrongly informed peers and that smug smirk on Santana's begging to be slapped face. Maybe her lack of sleep over tthe last few days was affecting her ability to make rational judgments?

**There's nothing to know and no need to talk.**

It was a statement to reassure her rather than one that would stop Santana. Santana would be more than happy to make up what she didn't know and it would invariably be worse than the truth.

**The offer stands once you've finished your cruise on that Egyptian river**

Quinn resisted the urge to clarify what on earth Santana was on about. What had the Euphrates got to do with anything? She might have been a little more clued in if she'd paid more careful attention in geography classes but then again, maybe not. Dread was beginning to take hold and her world was narrowing to focus on her thoughts, feelings and biggest fears. Too many things were out of her control.

Rachel knew she had reputation for sometimes being insensitive to what was going on around her - her dads would sing a song by eighties band Aztec Camera and it took her weeks to realise the song was called 'Oblivious'. They'd been humming it quite a bit recently probably just to remind her of how painfully long it took her to identify the tune - but even she could detect some massive shift in the attitude of others towards her. Brittany would wink in a knowing manner at her but Rachel had no idea what Brittany thought she knew. Santana was actually sounding as though her dwarf, hobbit remarks were affectionate - maybe she was just projecting her own new found contentment and happiness with the world on to Santana and assigning affectionate tones where none existed? Tina seemed to blush every time she saw Rachel and mutter remarks about 'as long as Rachel was happy' before extreme embarrassment would silence her. Mike kept grinning at her and his fond smiles were beginning to make her wonder whether she needed to have a clear the air conversation with him about not being interested in a relationship at the moment and anyway what about Tina? Or was Tina already aware of Mike's crush on her and hence her ' as long as you're happy' remarks which frankly showed a maturity and self-sacrificing nobility that Rachel was unaware Tina possessed. Artie had been equally odd muttering about a Katy Perry song performance suddenly becoming much clearer just as Rachel felt everything was just becoming more blurred and confusing.

Each individual's behaviour on its own would hardly have made a bleep on her rather rusty, ill-used emotions-of-others radar but add to that Finn staring at her whenever they were in the same space and Quinn's sudden shyness about hugging her or squeezing her arm if one of the Glee club were in the vicinity and..well, Rachel was unsure what conclusion to come to. After several days of such strange behaviour and a slightly awkward weekend Rachel decided she needed answers before she spent all her spare time worrying about it and coming up with extremely unlikely and progressively more outlandish scenarios to explain the odd behaviour being directed her way. Or her and Quinn's way. Or maybe Quinn's way - it was difficult to tell seeings as she and Quinn spent almost all their time together.

Rachel's first port of call had been to run her perceptions past Quinn as a reality check to ensure she wasn't imagining things so when they were in the library that tuesday afternoon and after many false starts Rachel finally managed to broach the subject.

"Quinn," that was the easy part but now how to phrase her question in a subtle manner so that if she was wrong she didn't come across like a complete idiot," Have you noticed anything odd about the Glee club's behaviour towards me?"

Well maybe not subtle but at least she'd got the conversational ball rolling...

"No," replied Quinn not even looking up from her notes. Quinn felt her heart begin to race with fear. Rachel had noticed. She needed to be nonchalant and dismissive. She couldn't look at Rachel just yet as her fear might show.

Okay maybe the conversational ball would need a bit more of an impetus. Rachel studied Quinn carefully wondering about the wisdom of bringing up her next opening gambit. Her and Quinn were working towards being best friends and she didn't want to jeopardise that. She really didn't. It already felt a bit like Quinn was becoming fed up with her what with her jumpiness whenever Rachel touched her and how she'd stiffened when Rachel had hugged her in front of her locker for remembering yet more of Judy's vegan brownies. It wasn't as if she'd had a best friend before outside Kindergarten and that had been formed on the rather trivial basis of a shared interest in dressing up as princesses and then singing. Rachel focussed her thoughts. What kind of best friends would Quinn and her be if they couldn't discuss absolutely everything honestly?

"Quinn," she said only to be acknowledged with an 'hmmm' and still no eye contact. Quinn was hoping her 'engrossed in my work' act would deter Rachel from pursuing the conversation any further but deep down she knew how unlikely that was. Rachel's tenacity made a dog with a bone come across as half-hearted and lacking conviction.

"Quinn," this time Rachel's tone was a bit more forceful and hazel eyes suddenly met hers. Rachel reached out to place her hand on Quinn's arm as if gently stroking that pale skin with her thumb would help soothe any upset her next words might cause. Quinn concentrated on Rachel's face to avoid the distracting jolts of electricity heating up her arm under Rachel's touch. If Santana could see them now she'd be laughing at her.

"When you were pregnant with Beth," began a nervous Rachel. Quinn's face lost all expression and her eyes suddenly narrowed. Rachel quickly used her other hand to gently hold Quinn's other arm before moving so she held Quinn's hands in hers, effectively making it impossible for Quinn to leave the conversation or the table they were sat at. "There was this period of time where everyone in Glee except me - and Finn - knew the baby was Puck's. I had this unsettling feeling that I couldn't rationalise away that everyone knew something I didn't and that I was in some way out of step with absolutely everyone else. I put it down to my social awkwardness, lack of friends, loser status,... anything I could think of really and yet the feeling persisted. Everyone was in the loop except me - not the usual being out of the loop because I'm a loser - something far more unsettling..."

Quinn's stony features morphed into an expression of concern and she tried to offer comfort by squeezing Rachel's hands.

"I'm sorry," began Quinn as Rachel's tears escaped from her eyes. Rachel pulled a hand away from Quinn's to wipe away her tears, annoyed at becoming emotional.

"This isn't about the bullying, or you not telling me about Puck," Rachel paused to take a steadying breath, "it's about that being out of tune, isolated, possibly being laughed at, feeling," Rachel paused to will herself not to shed anymore tears," It was horrible and the longer it lasted the worse I felt until I was convinced that maybe I had mental health problems," she paused to gather herself together again and then tried to lighten the mood," Never self diagnose from the Internet," Quinn's smile was weak at best. " Anyway I have that feeling again. I need to know whether you feel it too or if I'm missing something or even if it's just nothing."

Rachel decided not to share how all pervasive the feeling was. She didn't just have it at school but at her home and at Quinn's too. Last time during Quinn's pregnancy she'd had relief from her paranoia at home, but now she was beginning to wonder whether in fact she was suffering from a mental illness, after all, to experience this out of step ness everywhere was worse than before.

Quinn wrestled with her conscience and the urge to pull Rachel in for a hug. She could see all the emotions Rachel was experiencing on her face and those tear filled eyes were almost impossible to resist. But what could she say that wouldn't damage the fledgling friendship that they already had? There was nothing going on between the pair of them and the Glee members would quickly realise that and they'd just have been a one-minute wonder on the gossip network. If on the other hand she told Rachel what was going on…no, that just wasn't an option.

"I don't have that feeling," said Quinn softly even as an inner voice snarked - _that's because you know what this is about_- ," but that doesn't mean your feelings aren't valid."

Quinn felt her reply was honest, tactful and highly misleading. There was no joy in getting herself out of an awkward situation whilst not lying.

Rachel's lip bite coincided with a new wave of tears and an emphatic nod of her head. Quinn's resolve wavered for a moment before she decided to fall back on old habits.

"Maybe everyone's just behaving a bit differently because they're a bit awkward about your break up with Finn?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel gazed back as if surprised. Sometimes she completely forgot that her and Finn had only recently stopped being an item. What a monumental poor piece of judgment it had been to ever date him. Rachel decided to resist the urge to berate herself about the wasted time spent trying to make that leaden lump happy. She nearly married him for goodness sake. She shifted her attention back to the reason she'd begun this conversation.

"So if," began Rachel in a quiet voice. She was hesitant to say this because it would expose her lack of faith in their friendship but she needed the reassurance. She swallowed and tried again ignoring the patheticness creeping into her tone," if there was something you'd tell me?"

Quinn couldn't bring herself to speak the words of betrayal so instead after ensuring she had Rachel's full eye contact she nodded her head. Rachel gazed at Quinn a little longer and as Quinn slid her gaze away she knew she'd damaged their friendship with her need for reassurance. Quinn was obviously beginning to think she was a bit mad and that was why she no longer met her gaze. Rachel was used to being picked up and dropped by fickle friends, she just couldn't work out why this hurt so much more than in the past.

"I need to get a drink,' she managed to choke out as in one fluid movement she pulled her hands away from Quinn's and spun out of her chair. She speed walked to the exit willing her tears not to fall in public. She concentrated on counting her steps as she went to distract herself from tear inducing thoughts that fluttered around the edge of her consciousness.

Quinn watched Rachel rush away knowing the unseemly haste could only mean Rachel was on the verge of yet more tears. She watched her retreating back and hated herself. In her bid to keep Rachel's friendship she'd inadvertently hurt her and made their friendship less secure. Way to go Quinn.

Rachel spent a while trying to use cold water on her face to reduce the noticeable effects of her tears. As she exited the restroom she bumped into Brittany. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Maybe Brittany would tell her what the winking was about and then they could laugh at her paranoia and she could get back to working on mending fences with Quinn. Her decision to cross-examine Brittany about it had been made but she was wrong footed by Brittany suddenly giving her a huge hug and saying

"I know, but your secret's safe with me." This was followed by another of Brittany's knowing winks, which by now had moved on from puzzling Rachel into completely disconcerting her.

"Brittany, I've no idea what you're talking about," Rachel had protested with all the puzzlement and bewilderment she could muster being injected into her response. Did Brittany's words mean there was something going on that she didn't know? Or was it just Brittany being Brittany?

There had been a moment, as Brittany's expression turned serious as she scrutinised Rachel carefully, when Rachel thought she'd actually find out what was going on in Brittany's head. A scary thought but at this juncture the best she could hope for. But it only lasted for a moment before Brittany laughed as if Rachel had said the funniest thing ever. Brittany hugged her again before stepping away

"Wow, you're good Rachel," commented Brittany as more laughter escaped from her," for a second I almost believed you. You don't need acting lessons."

Rachel tried to reign in her frustration. She schooled her features to reflect her genuine bewilderment. A slightly pleading tone and a gentle hand on Brittany's arm and she was ready with an imploring

"I assure you Brittany, I really don't know what you're talking about. Please enlighten me," Rachel knew the pleading look and the hesitant hopeful tone that dropped to a pained whisper had never failed her before. Until now that was as Brittany squealed with delight exclaiming

"Amazing, like really wow. You're so talented Rachel." and with yet another of those infuriating winks Brittany rushed off to join the Cheerios' practice that Rachel had waylaid her from.

Rachel watched her go but didn't have time to dwell on her confusion and frustration at being so close to finding out what was going on because Kurt and Mercedes were making a beeline for her down the corridor. She glanced behind her. Yes, it was indeed a beeline for her, which had to be a first. A big beaming smile was in place to greet them when they finally made it into polite conversation range. Inside she might be anxious and bewildered but outside it was business as usual.

"Well," dragged out Kurt," you're a bit of a dark horse."

Rachel looked at him appraisingly uncertain whether to be insulted about the comparison to a horse.

"Um hmm," joined in Mercedes," You go gurl. And to think we almost didn't see what was right in front of us"

The pair insisted on high fiving her.

"So what was right in front of you?" asked Rachel deciding that McKinley's biggest gossips would be only too willing to let her in on what was going on - if anything. She usually steered clear of gossip as a frivolous activity and immense waste of time but today she was prepared to make an exception.

Kurt punched her playfully on the arm.

"Oh you're such a tease," he grinned at her.

"No really, I've no idea," Rachel's plea of ignorance was quite genuine but only seemed to amuse Mercedes and Kurt.

"You might be able to fool the rest of the school with that act but we know you," said Mercedes with a grin," Who'd have thought eh?"

"Well certainly not me," replied Rachel deciding that she should keep the conversation going in the hope the pair would reveal something.

"If you ever want to talk about it we'd be all ears," offered Kurt as he and Mercedes glanced hopefully at each other.

"And of course you can rely on our complete discretion," purred Mercedes in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Rachel eyed the pair of them warily, "Of course" she replied as the pair of gossips in front of her waited in eager anticipation.

The silence lengthened until Kurt could bear it no longer.

"So how does it feel now you've crossed over to the dark side?" His reverent whispering of 'the dark side' suggested she was meant to understand what on earth he was implying.

Rachel's thoughts raced. Were they suggesting she'd suddenly developed interests in the satanic arts? Or she'd joined Vocal Adrenalin? Or that maybe she enjoyed Star Wars role-playing games on the side of the Empire? She could feel her mini audiences excited expectations resting on her next answer.

"Well, I must say I'm enjoying every minute at the moment," Rachel paused to lick her lips nervously," It's so much better than I could have hoped but quite exhausting."

Mercedes wide-eyed stunned look was mildly gratifying and Kurt looked a cross between surprised and pleased.

"I should have known from your sensible shoes," he managed to say before Rachel's hopes of further revelations - although dark side and sensible shoes were hardly much of a clue - were dashed by the arrival of Quinn on the scene. Her disappointment was momentary; her pleasure at knowing Quinn had come looking for her lasted much longer.

By the Glee club meeting at the end of the day Rachel had stored her interactions with Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes away for scrutiny at a later time. She even managed to disguise her dismay when Santana unexpectedly sat in the seat next to her in the front row rather than choosing her usual back row spot. Rachel could feel Quinn's posture stiffen beside her.

"So Q, B and I were just discussing how long it's been since we've had a girls movie night," Santana volunteered brightly.

Quinn's grunt of acknowledgement gave little away in terms of how she felt about that.

"How about this friday?" asked an undeterred Santana.

"Rachel and I will be busy then," snapped Quinn. Rachel tried not to look surprised, as Quinn and her didn't have a definite arrangement for Friday beyond their usual spend all their time together.

"Oh I don't doubt it," smarmed Santana as her eyes roved lazily over Rachel's body in a manner that made Rachel feel distinctly uncomfortable,"but maybe Berry can put off practising breathing through her ears for one night.."

"Santana," interrupted Quinn with a threatening growl as Rachel tried to decode Santana's remark. Did hobbits breathe through their ears, was that what that reference was about?

"Look, you can bring your pet hobbit with you," offered Santana as she and Quinn entered a staring competition across Rachel. There was a vibe of hostility in the air that didn't really sit comfortably with the actual topic of conversation. Santana broke off from staring at Quinn to rummage in her bag.

"Rachel," Santana started," I've got these vegan brownies for you. I thought that maybe Quinn could.."

"Okay," said Quinn angrily her cheeks flushed, "We'll be there."

"I think you mean you'll come," laughed Santana,"cos it sounds like you need to."

Quinn's non-verbal middle finger response surprised Rachel. For almost her entire school career she'd just wanted an invite to a girls night with her peers so now that it had finally happened why wasn't she happier? The fact that Quinn reached across to squeeze her hand distracted her. It had been a while since Quinn had initiated any hand holding between them.

The surprises weren't over. At the end of rehearsal Mike and Tina approached them. After a moment's awkward silence Tina found her voice.

"Mike and I were thinking that as it's two-for-one night at the local cinema maybe you'd like to join us on a double d..?"

"Bill" interjected Mike less than smoothly on seeing the stricken look on Quinn's face," or failing that just a single showing of a rom-com"

"Horror" protested Tina

"Rom-com" insisted Mike.

"Rom coms are always the same," moaned Tina," Two attractive single people meet, instant dislike, sparks fly, they're separated by some ridiculous plot device and finally after much heartache realise that actually love each other."

"Unlike horror films where ridiculously attractive but incredibly dense in terms of personal safety teenagers get picked off one by one in increasingly gruesome ways by some psychopath who's problems stem from extremely poor parenting or being bullied..." replied Mike as Tina rolled her eyes

"We'd love to join you" interrupted Quinn once Rachel smiled her agreement,"predictable rom-com being our preference." Rachel gave an emphatic nod of agreement. She was too squeamish for horror films.

"Thanks for the invitation," Rachel said shyly as Mike smiled at her and Tina finally managed to catch her eye without being embarrassed. Quinn and Mike discussed logistics as Rachel lost herself in thought. What a weird week. On the one hand there was this unsettling whatever it was feeling and on the other it seemed like members of the Glee club were keen to watch movies with her and Quinn. Was this what it was like to have proper friends? Maybe everything was finally coming together for her, goodness knows she'd waited long enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies for the delay, real-life and all that!**

* * *

Quinn had initially been amused at Rachel's excitement at going to the cinema with Mike and Tina but as the event drew nearer a rising dread began to build at how precarious her friendship with Rachel was. One wrong word from either Tina or Mike and it could all fall apart. It was bad enough that everyone – okay Glee Club then – thought they were embroiled in a secret lesbian affair but on top of that she had bare-faced and outright denied there was anything driving the somewhat odd behaviour of the Gleeks towards the pair of them when a tearful vulnerable Rachel had asked her. If she had more feeling in her legs Quinn would have squirmed in her seat. Now every interaction was laced with the danger of someone finally saying something that would clue Rachel in – although Rachel's tendency to take everything at literal face value made the likelihood of such an event rather unpredictable. Quinn sighed; she really needed to …well, do something and the only something she could think of was to tune Rachel in to what everyone - okay just Glee club at the moment – thought was going on. She sighed, if only it was that simple. The fact that she wished something was actually going on only made the situation more complicated.

Quinn pushed that all aside. It didn't really matter what she wanted because firstly, she couldn't risk being thrown out of home particularly now she was in a wheelchair even if the wheels were allegedly temporary. Yes her mom had changed since Russell had left but somehow Quinn didn't feel ready to risk such a lot on the hope her mom didn't share the virulent homophobic views of her father. Besides, it was all a bit irrelevant because there was no way Rachel could possibly be interested in her. Secondly, she didn't want to jeopardise her fledgling friendship with the most outstandingly heterosexual girl of the school, if not the entire town, state and even possibly the continent. Rachel was so incredibly straight that rulers seemed wavy in comparison. This was what was so difficult about telling Rachel how everyone - okay Glee club then – had misinterpreted their actions. It would only embarrass and humiliate Rachel when all she had done was be her naturally exuberant demonstrative self without those fear-of-offending filters that most other people had. How mortified would Rachel to be to find out that by innocently helping herself to a brownie from Quinn's fingers she had finally cemented everyone's – the Gleeks at least – belief that they were involved in some kind of steamy, passionate trist. It hardly mattered that Quinn had been so incredibly turned on by the whole brownie event that she'd been feeding Rachel all kind of different food stuffs in her dreams just to hear that moan of delighted pleasure. She cast a glance across to where Rachel was seated in the drivers seat singing along to her playlist, happiness radiating out of every pore - maybe now wasn't the time for a casual 'everyone - in Glee Club- thinks we're muff-diving partners, how ridiculous is that?' remark.

Rachel could barely contain her excitement – a trip with friends to the cinema or more importantly with her new best friend, Quinn. It was more than she could ever have hoped for when the school year started. Finn never took her to see films when they'd dated, as their choice of an ideal film just hadn't ever overlapped; Finn seemed only to like extreme violence or incredibly crass adolescent boy humour. The one time she went with Sarah …well, she didn't want to think about how uncomfortable that had been, what with Sarah insisting on paying for everything and being over solicitous of Rachel to the point of being borderline creepy. Rachel shivered at the memory of the awkward atmosphere of the whole trip. How difficult had it been afterwards coming up with reasons not to go with Sarah again? She pushed the memory away as it was dampening her mood. Mike and Tina inviting her and Quinn was such an unexpected but pleasing surprise. She'd never really figured Tina out, mainly because Tina hardly ever spoke to her or even met her eye for that matter. Yet Tina was positively verbose in comparison to Mike; maybe they'd invited her because she alone could make enough conversation for all of them and her tendency towards verbal diarrhea always increased with nerves. Rachel glanced at Quinn. Quinn was the reason they had this invite and she was just a glorified taxi driver and carer. Mind you she couldn't think of a better person to care for than the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen, even close up Quinn's perfection remained unsullied. Rachel forced herself away from listing just what was so ideal about Quinn before she became too downcast about her noticeable lack of admirable attributes in comparison. Tina and Mike - hmmm. She had the impression that Mike was a thoughtful sensitive guy but that could just be wishful thinking. Still, hopefully by the end of the evening she'd be a bit closer to knowing the enigmatic pair a little better and wouldn't have done anything to irritate them.

"Why do you think Mike and Tina invited us to join them?" queried Rachel

"You mean beyond the fact we're amazing, beautiful, intelligent people with fabulous social skills and.."

"Winsome modesty," added Rachel causing Quinn to laugh," But seriously.."

Quinn paused,"Well, Mike's always had a soft spot for you."

"Me?" exclaimed Rachel incredulously, "A soft spot for me?!"

"Purely platonic," Quinn added hastily, she didn't want Rachel suddenly crushing on Mike.

"Of course," laughed Rachel in a manner suggesting anyone could only be platonically interested in her,"it's just I'd never have known. I'm not even sure we've ever exchanged more than casual greetings."

"Yes well Mike's been running interference for you at a distance. You know, trying to get the footballers to back off, persuading the Cheerios to focus on their training rather than you but generally misdirecting anyone with a slushy looking for you or changing the conversation if it was unkind about you."

Quinn couldn't bring herself to add the part about him in the past confronting her to try and stop her targeting Rachel so relentlessly. It was hardly her finest moment and she didn't want to remind Rachel of quite what a bitch she'd been.

_It hadn't been a typical day, Quinn had led sustained verbal and slushy attacks on Manhands for the better part of the week and knew the dwarf was so close to breaking point that one well chosen insult would bring the humiliating public breakdown she craved. She'd been mulling over what memorable insult she should throw - something about Shelby, that was treasure trail's most vulnerable spot - when Mike suddenly stepped out in front of her. His relaxed body language meant she hadn't been unduly worried. She'd raised a trademark eyebrow at him, the implication being he wasn't worth the effort of speaking._

_"You need to stop targetting Rachel," he'd said firmly, his face expressionless._

_"Rachel?" she'd paused as if searching her memory,"Rachel? Ohhhhh,"her act of surprise could have graced any B movie," you mean manhands."_

_Quinn had smirked at him. Mike had been calm in the face of her immaturity._

_"How you feel about her isn't her fault so you should stop trying to punish her for it," he'd said quietly._

_"It's not her fault that she's an obnoxious, selfish, irritating," she'd struggled to find a fitting end for the sentence before settling for, "diva?" _

_"That's your opinion Quinn and none of it entitles you to make her life miserable. What exactly has Rachel ever done to you to invoke your wrath?"_

_"Existed," she'd snapped petulantly before remembering," and tried to steal my boyfriend."_

_"Who you were ready to dump before it became a handy excuse for your bullying. You had it in for Rachel before all the Finn drama so I ask you again, what has she ever done to you?"_

_Quinn had felt her face reddening with anger as she failed to identify a reason she'd gone after Rachel with quite so much zeal. Jacob Ben Israel was a far more deserving target yet didn't come close to provoking the intense feelings that Berry did with her disregard of high school hierarchies and, more personally, her complete lack of deference to Quinn. The way she could move Quinn with a song and then irritate with a word was just so...frustrating. She genuinely didn't have an excuse for picking on Manhands beyond her existing. She certainly didn't need the Spanish inquisition from this mild-mannered, barely noticeable footballer. She stepped closer to him to show she wasn't intimidated._

"_You need to back off Mike particularly if you know what's good for you," she paused for effect before adding threateningly, "or Tina."_

_The look he gave her was one of pity rather than annoyance. It served only to irritate her further. _

"_Quinn," he said gently. Ha, she'd thought, now he'd plead for her not to pick on Tina._

_ He'd surprised her._

_ "I know you probably don't believe in Karma but I do and I'm worried about you. It's not too late to balance things out."_

_Mike had then walked calmly away leaving her scoffing loudly behind him about all that pseudo karma crap and how he'd better take care he didn't tread on a few ants and hence ruin his entire future or even future futures. Later she'd made sure she caught his eye before she'd thrown a cherry slushy over Rachel that afternoon. Unfortunately his look of sympathy had made her feel ridiculous rather than triumphant; the added fact that Treasure Trail didn't have the breakdown Quinn craved was by then only a mild disappointment._

_The exchange had stayed with her for two reasons; firstly because it was the most she'd ever heard Mike say and it had been the start of their rather tentative friendship but secondly, and far more importantly, it was only days later that she'd discovered she was pregnant and she couldn't help feeling that just maybe if she'd heeded Mike's advice everything might have turned out differently. She knew logically that such thoughts were ridiculous and yet...it was hardly as if she didn't deserve what happened to her call it Karma, fate or just desserts; hounded and punished by the very systems of torment she'd created - someones God somewhere was enjoying the irony._

"Makes you wonder just how much worse school would have been without Mike's intervention," Rachel postulated," I really should thank him."

Quinn felt herself blush. How much better school would have been for Rachel without her intervention. The fact Rachel's comment was judgment free and non accusatory about her role in the whole situation made her feel ten times worse.

"No please don't let on I said anything. I think he's fine with you thinking Finn did something," replied Quinn hastily. She shouldn't have brought the subject up.

"You mean Finn didn't put his reputation on the line for me?" asked Rachel her voice rising indignantly,"'I've risked my reputation to protect you surely I deserve something in return,'" Rachel's take on Finn was incredibly true to life and a surprised Quinn had to fight the urge to laugh at how accurately Rachel managed to capture the petulance crossed with slightly threatening undertones that was the trademark of Finn when he felt he was hard done by. Rachel huffed indignantly.

"He's such a..." said Rachel as Quinn braced herself to hear her curse for possibly the first time ever, "liar."

"Hey," she put her hand on Rachel's arm," we're here to enjoy ourselves so let's not think about Finn and all his faults - otherwise we'll be here for ever."

Rachel laughed as she parked the car in a disabled parking space. They were incredibly early thanks to all the factoring of spare just-in-case time into Rachel's planning. It turned out to be fortuitous as the rom-com was being shown in the upstairs screen and the lift was out of order. That left a choice of either the horror movie or a change of plan. As they waited in the foyer for Tina and Mike to arrive to make a final decision, Quinn's evening suddenly took a turn for the worst with the appearance of Sarah and two other girls. As the two girls queued Sarah made her way towards them unnoticed by Rachel.

"Sandra," said Quinn with a fake smile. Rachel turned to face the smiling woman behind her.

"Rachel, are you sure Quinn hasn't had a blow to the head?" asked Sarah with a faux concerned voice.

Rachel's concerned gaze suddenly scoured Quinn's head even as she responded with an honest,"I don't think so, why?"

"She seems to be suffering from very specific short term memory loss as far as my name is concerned either that or she hasn't the manners to remember it," Sarah paused to enjoy Quinn's sudden discomfort.

"It'd be nice if you had the manners not to talk about me as if I'm not here," snapped Quinn," paralysed, not invisible."

There was an awkward exchanging of looks and glares before Rachel stepped in to fill the conversational void. She cleared her throat

"Quinn, this is..."

Quinn sighed, "I know, Sarah."

Rachel beamed happily at the pair of them. Everything was now fine.

"Lovely to see you again Quinn," Said Sarah with a sweetness which set Quinn's teeth on 's attention switched solely to Rachel although Quinn was pleased to notice how Rachel stiffened as Sarah swung a casual arm across her shoulders, "So Rach, you must be here for the rom-com."

"I um er no actually I'm probably going to see the horror film with friends,' replied Rachel somewhat awkwardly.

"But you hate horror films," Sarah responded giving Rachel a puzzled look.

Rachel shuffled nervously out from under Sarah's arm, "Yes well," Rachel finished her non-explanation with an attempt at a nonchalant shrug.

"Why not see the rom-com with me and the girls. It'll finish about the same time as the blood-laced terror-filled alternative and you can meet back up with your horror-loving girlfriend then," suggested Sarah pleased to note the hardening of the look of annoyance, or was that fear?, on Quinn's face.

"G.g..girlfriend?" stuttered Rachel before adding," Quinn's not..I mean..she's not.. we're not .."

Rachel finally managed to stop her shocked splutterings. Quite why it surprised her that just because she had gay dads everyone assumed she was gay - after all this time too - she was uncertain.

"My apologies," smarmed Sarah as she caught Quinn's eye and gave her a meaningful look of triumphant, "No idea how I could have got that impression."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, we're girls and we're friends," ventured Rachel brightly managing against the odds to make the level of awkwardness rise yet further from painfully awkward to excruciatingly awkward. Rachel cursed herself, now she was the one sounding like she'd had a blow to the head that had reduced her IQ to an even prime number. Quinn looked embarrassed on her behalf.

"Offer still stands," ventured a positively ebullient Sarah.

"Um no thanks but thanks," managed a now uncomfortable Rachel.

"We're meeting other friends," added Quinn somewhat abruptly now that the opportunity for Sarah to expand on why she thought they were girlfriends had passed. Rachel's obvious discomfort at the implication didn't bode well for the conversation they needed to have.

"Are you sure Rachel?" asked Sarah before she sent a glare Quinn's way, 'True friends wouldn't make you suffer horror for them."

Quinn fought back the urge to roll her eyes. It was just a movie for goodness sake.

"I thought I'd give it a go,' said Rachel with a weak smile, "I can hardly criticise the genre effectively without doing some first hand research."

"I thought you fainted at the sight of blood," stated Sarah. If memory served her correctly that was one of the reasons Rachel gave for not seeing quite a few movies with her.

"No, no," protested Rachel," I just used to feel faint. I've never actually fainted. Hopefully I've grown out of it now."

Quinn looked at Rachel with concern. A horror film was hardly the place to test out whether she was over feeling faint at the sight of blood. Before she could voice that Tina and Mike finally arrived. Sarah used the opportunity to pull Rachel away slightly from the group for a quick chat. As Mike, Tina and Quinn exchanged greetings Sarah leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"I'm concerned about you, you're rarely around, never have time to talk and are now about to do something that I know you'll hate. Is it that.." Sarah paused for a surreptitious look around," I'm not sure how to phrase this. Please don't take this the wrong way but is Quinn being a bit over controlling, restricting your access say to your former friends..."

"NO," protested Rachel somewhat louder than she intended, "No. Quinn isn't ..I mean, it's not like that..." Rachel tailed off again as she struggled to explain what it was like. Maybe she had been a bit Quinn focussed lately.

"In that case let's meet up for a coffee tomorrow and we can catch up," suggested Sarah

Rachel cast a nervous glance behind her desperately hoping someone might interrupt them. She caught Quinn's seemingly annoyed look in their direction.

"That's of course provided you don't need to ask permission," added Sarah slyly.

Rachel instantly blushed and then said with a resigned voice "I…tomorrow's fine. I can do tomorrow."

Sarah smiled at her,"I'll look forward to it."

She squeezed Rachel's shoulder and then pressed a kiss to her cheek before heading off towards her other friends without a backward glance. Rachel re-joined Quinn, Mike and Tina just in time to overhear Tina's aside to Mike that sounded something like "Do all blondes have a thing for Rachel?" She decided she must have misheard her. She could feel Quinn's concerned gaze on her so she directed a reassuring smile her way. By the way Quinn's eyes narrowed with suspicion in response her attempt at a reassuring smile hadn't worked.

"Right," said Rachel trying to project an enthusiasm she didn't feel," who's ready for a blood and gore fest?"

When they emerged a little over two hours later, blinking under the artificial light in the foyer, Rachel was looking decidedly pale. Mike was giving the smiling version of a knowing nudge at Quinn, his conspiratorial wink suggesting he'd read far more into Rachel being huddled into Quinn's side with her face buried into Quinn's shoulder for practically the entirety of the film, than it warranted. Okay, she'd help soothe Rachel's fear by rubbing her back and muttering inanities about it just being a film but she'd also been careful not to overstep what she considered 'just friends' boundaries. If Rachel had felt it necessary to clutch her hand tightly the few times she'd dared to look at the screen well that was up to her. Quinn had first worried that Rachel would hear the rapid increase in her heartrate caused by her increasingly close proximity, never mind the sudden shortness of breath caused by Rachel snuggling into her. It was only when she realised that she had similar response to fear that she could relax and enjoy the..er..film. Now the usually taciturn Tina was busy deriding the sub-standard special effects that they'd had to endure, particularly the arterial spouting blood from the severed neck which had been quite frankly laughable. As if it would spray quite so far, for quite so long and land in the gaping mouth of the alleged heroine in such amounts that she was forced to swallow it - in Tina's opinion it was just straining the bounds of credibility to breaking point. That Rachel didn't at this point intervene with some pointed remarks about the nature of credibility caused Quinn to cast a quick glance at her. She immediately noticed that Rachel's previously post film pale complexion had changed to a subtle hue of green. It was imperative that Tina was closed down before she relayed any further gripes about the realism of the vicious dismemberings they'd just witnessed on screen. It looked like that was the only hope of Rachel holding on to her dinner.

"Tina, Mike thanks for inviting us it was an interesting film," said Quinn politely while trying to encourage Rachel out from whatever daze she was in by squeezing her arm," but my back is beginning to twinge so I really need to head home."

Rachel's distracted air disappeared immediately and her worried gaze suddenly met Quinn's.

"You should have said," Rachel's voice was full of concern," wait here and I'll drive the car to the front. Tina, Mike," and with that Rachel was off.

"You two make a surprisingly cute couple," pronounced Tina before adding, on catching Quinn's glare,"Spare the denials Quinn for someone who believes you."

Quinn's denial died on her tongue as she instead began to grasp the full extent of the task in front of her. Not only did she need to alert Rachel to the ridiculous misunderstanding circulating that they were in a romantic relationship with each other, but she also needed to persuade the rest of the world that its conclusions were unfounded. She might as well start now.

"Look Tina," but whatever Quinn was going to say died on her lips as Sarah sauntered over, all cocky smile and insolent manner. Sarah bent down resting her hands on the arms of Quinn's chair so she could speak quietly into Quinn's ear

"From Rachel's reaction earlier I can only surmise that you are not actually Rachel's girlfriend," Sarah paused to enjoy the fact that Quinn had no answer to give. She leaned in again.

"What you've failed to understand is that the one thing Rachel values in a person more than anything else is their honesty. It would be a real shame if Rachel somehow got to hear what you've been saying about her." Sarah moved back to enjoy the angry glare Quinn fixed her with.

"We're having coffee together tomorrow. I hope nothing happens to slip out." Sarah's smile was growing wider in direct response to seeing Quinn's fear grow. Quinn quickly dismissed the urge to appeal to Sarah's better nature as an exercise in futility. It was obvious Sarah just wanted to crush Quinn regardless of the effect on Rachel.

"Enjoy the little time you have left," Sarah allowed herself to pat Quinn's cheek in a patronising manner before turning on her heel and walking away singing the chorus of 'tomorrow' from Annie

Quinn felt impotent, incensed and somewhat scared. Suddenly the height and lack of mobility disadvantages of being in a wheelchair were only too clear. Her ill-advised remarks to Sarah were coming home to roost with a vengance. She could feel Mike's concern radiating off him.

"What was all that about?" asked Mike as Rachel pulled up in the car by the kerb. He was barely able to believe what he had just seen. Had Quinn really allowed that girl to intimidate her like that without even attempting to defend herself or fight back? He was beginning to realise the accident had taken more than just the ability to walk away from Quinn.

Quinn's gaze switched from watching Rachel's graceful exit from the car to meet Mike's troubled look. Quinn had so little time to make everything right and the feeling of impending disaster was almost stifling. Mike could hardly fail to notice Quinn's suddenly teary eyes despite her attempt to blink the excess moisture away.

"It seems karma hasn't quite finished with me yet," stated Quinn trying for a matter of fact tone but succumbing instead to a resigned despair.

Before Mike had a chance to respond a solicitous Rachel soon had Quinn in the car ready to be taken home. As they made their goodbyes and watched the pair drive away Mike was wondering what he could do to help Quinn. The resignation in her tone when she'd finally managed to respond to his question had been so out of character. Whatever that blonde woman had said to Quinn had achieved what the pregnancy, being kicked out of home and more recently the accident, hadn't. The crushed tone had been surprising but the words were more of a concern. Mike would never have mentioned karma to her if he'd have known she was going to think she somehow deserved everything that happened to her. Tina slipped her arm through his.

"Have faith in the Rachel factor," she reassured him," People forget quite how stubbornly determined and persistent Rachel can be when she wants something and she definitely wants Quinn's happiness."

Mike's smile was weak at best," I'm not sure that'll be enough," Mike sighed,"Quinn doesn't seem to think she deserves happiness and it's hard to imagine what she could have done that leaves her doubtful of Rachel's forgiveness."

"Oh Rachel will forgive her, she always does," replied Tina," The question is just how much angst and suffering the pair of them need to endure before reaching that point."

Now Mike smiled properly. Tina was right as always. Glee Club was teetering on the edge of living in interesting times and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.


End file.
